


Family Business

by calikocat



Series: Changing Hands [7]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Wolf AU, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Bobby, who are you talkin' too?  You find yourself a friend while I was in Hell?”</i>
</p><p>  <i>Bobby rolled his eyes.  “I'm talkin' to another expert on lore, kid's got a library as big as this house, and got everyone looking through the books.  So far the angel theory is the only one we've got.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Oh yeah?  What's your expert say about that?”</i></p><p>  <i>“He's as skeptic as you...'cept he thinks if angels are getting involved with humans some major crap is about to go down.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time for Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus, Supernatural and Teen Wolf are not mine.
> 
> Family Business sort of skips around seasons 4 and 5 of Supernatural. ^^
> 
> Extra Note: A few of us in the BWoC fandom have decided that the ship name for Tommy/Merton is GothicWolf. Pass it on.

Time for Family  
calikocat  
Word count: 3265

XXX

It had been a long time since Bobby had been this...overwhelmed. He wondered how these kids had managed to stay sane with all the chaos and trouble that kept finding them. They also scared him a little. The things Merton could do...no human...not even a witch should have the power that boy did. The scariest part though, was that he realized his power...and didn't abuse it. Again, no human would be like that, a human would be abusing that kind of power left and right. Merton though...didn't fit the mold...any mold really.

For starters who ever heard of a kid bringing their imaginary friend to life? Vince was an oddity...possibly an invincible oddity that was extremely protective of Merton and his kids, but he was something that shouldn't exist. Something that shouldn't be real, something out of a comic book. Eye lasers? Plasma bolts? Unheard of. But he didn't react to silver or holy water, he ate, he drank...and he apparently had sex with Sparky when the familiar was in his human form.

That was another thing...Sparky, or Ricky, as he liked to be called in public in his human form, was... Well there was no real explanation for him. The reformed, fire breathing hellhound was a mystery, albeit a 6'6, muscled, African-American looking mystery. In all his years as a Hunter, he'd never heard of a hellhound that could breathe fire. He certainly had never heard of a witch transforming a hellhound into a simple dog...or rather a familiar. It was no wonder that the nearest witch community would have nothing to do with the kid. Bobby was starting to wonder if maybe Merton was a demigod and just didn't know it.

However despite all the power Merton seemed to have, he was uncorrupted. There wasn't an evil bone in his body. He had a few quirks, but he was related to Garth so Bobby expected that. He honestly liked the kid, Tommy too; hell he liked the entire pack. The little ones, Bailey and Adalynn, were especially a joy to be around.

Sam and Dean had been his only family for so long that it felt strange to let so many get so close. But fact of the matter was...the Pleasantville Pack was something of a life saver. And certainly they were good for his sanity.

xxx

Losing Dean was something that neither Bobby nor Sam could ever truly prepare for; no matter that they knew about the deal, knew it was all going to end. There is just no way to mentally ready yourself for the death of family. Not really. Sam, of course, took it especially hard, harder than Bobby even.

In fact Sam wasn't answering his calls now, and it had only been a month since Dean's death and trip to hell. Tommy and Merton's pack were doing all they could to distract him while he stayed with them. Going so far as to let him give the twins their first shooting lesson with a bb gun, they had already mastered a sling shot thanks to Lori. Then he gave the adults lessens with a 22...and then a shot gun.

Merton was a natural and his aim was spot on, but then Bobby had seen the collection of crossbows they had in the war room. Merton also mentioned that his dad had been a Navy SEAL and the only thing they had ever bonded over was target shooting. Guns made Tommy uncomfortable but he managed and was a decent enough shot. Vince wasn't allowed to handle crossbows or any other projectile weapons. Merton was adamant about that, evidently there had been an incident in high school when Vince had nearly shot Merton. In return they supplied Bobby with charms Merton had made and a few daggers and a sword that had been blessed by various priests.

The pack as a whole was a blessing and even when Bobby went back to Sioux Falls they kept in touch. Lori came by often; so did Garth...and one time a girl named Terri Bagwell stopped by to check on him. Nice girl, a little odd, and he was shocked to find out she was a telekinetic...but she was sweet and wordlessly cleaned up the empty liquor bottles and made sure he ate something.

It was strange to have so many people stopping in to check on him, but it helped ease the pain of losing Dean and practically losing Sam.

xxx

Bobby thought he'd been quiet in his inquiries about the Argents...but evidently not quiet enough. Otherwise there wouldn't be a group of well armed men in his front yard stepping out of shiny new SUVs.

“Well that ain't good.”

And as luck would have it, Merton and Tommy were in his living room with their kids. Tommy stood and joined him at the window. “Feds or Hunters?”

“Got a tip from a Hunter named Olivia. I made the Argents curious.”

“How do you want to do this?”

Bobby looked up at Tommy in surprise. “You're an Alpha, why are you asking me that?”

“Bobby, dude, this is your home, your territory. We'll follow your lead.”

“Right. There's supposed to be a code that they follow...but Kate broke it when she went after the Hales...you and the kids might wanna get to the basement.”

“You want us to hide in the panic room?”

“Did I stutter?”

Tommy grinned. “You just want Merton up here because he's a better shot than me.”

“Damn straight, now get outta here ya idjit.”

Tommy was still grinning, even as he snatched up Bailey and Adalynn and high tailed it down the stairs. Merton already had his personal gun in his hand and a loaded rifle on the couch beside him. Bobby opened his front door and then moved to the living room to lean against his desk, shot gun in his hands.

A man in his thirties entered through the open doorway, flanked by what looked like hired muscle. His eyes were a startling blue and his face looked open and friendly...but there was a razor's edge to that gaze. This man was dangerous.

“Mr. Singer I presume.”

“That would be me.”

“Chris Argent.”

“Nice to meet ya. Now why are you on my property?”

Argent smiled. “You've been asking questions about my family. I want to know why.”

“It’s my job.”

“Your job?”

“I know most of the Hunters that drive back and forth across this country; and a quite a few overseas.”

“Hunters.” Argent laughed the word. “I think what you call a Hunter and what I call a Hunter are two very different types of people. Tell me Mr. Singer, what do you hunt?”

“Well I'm partly retired, but I handle the odd demon now and again. A vampire or two. Mostly I give other Hunters what they need.”

“Which is?”

“Information.”

“I'd call you a liar if it weren't for all the books you have here. Quite the collection.” Argent moved a bit further into the room. “This your son?”

“Apprentice of sorts. He knows his lore.”

Argent held his hand out to Merton. “Chris Argent.”

Merton didn't make a move to take that hand. “Merton Dingle.”

“Dingle?”

“Yes.”

“Odd name.”

Merton grinned. “We can't all be as refined as the Argents.”

“What exactly do you plan to do with that gun, son? I doubt you could get a shot off before my associates.”

“I don't know.” Bobby said, looking thoughtful. “Kids a good shot. Old man was a Navy SEAL.”

“I see.” Argent took a step back. “Why have you been asking about my family?”

“It was your sister I was interested in mostly...but then I had to wonder what sort of Hunter goes after kids and burns them alive.”

“That was never proven...though what Kate did to that boy...that was unforgivable.”

Merton sneered. “And the children who died in the fire?”

“We have a code.”

Bobby huffed and cocked his gun. “Sounds like she broke it.”

“They were just animals.” One of Argents' companions snorted. “No big deal.”

Merton shifted, gun aimed at the hired flesh. “The youngest Hale child was human.”

The man paled at that, but his eyes remained cold. “The other one wasn't.”

There was a commotion outside, a few shots fired, and a familiar barking. Merton snorted in amusement. “Sparky! Come!” A few more shouts of surprise came from the men Argent had left outside before Sparky was plowing his way into the house on four feet. He completely ignored Argent and his men and planted himself between Merton and Bobby. “Good boy.” Merton glanced at his familiar. “Well, it looks like your men managed to avoid killing my dog.”

Argent just gave him an amused look. “Sparky?”

Merton shrugged. “I have kids.”

“Ah.” He motioned to his hired guns. “Go wait in the car.”

“But-”

“Go, before Dingle shoots you and I let him.” They trumped out the door, glaring at Merton, the door closed behind them with a bang. “So.” Argent said, arms folded. “What's the real story?”

Merton watched Argent carefully and chanced a glance at Bobby. Bobby lowered his gun. “You hear about a group of Omegas that were wiped out in Missouri?”

“That wasn't us.”

Merton brought out his cell phone, snapped a picture of Argent and sent it to Gil. “If the only survivor of that attack says otherwise we're going to have a long talk.”

“There was a survivor...you're protecting them?”

Merton nodded. “He's part of my pack.”

“You're a werewolf.”

Tommy slipped into the room then, Argent whirled, gun out, but Bobby already had his aimed and cocked once more...and Sparky had moved right in front of him, teeth bared and edging closer to his crotch. Argent sighed and gave up his gun to Tommy. Merton's phone beeped and he checked Gil's text. Not him. “Gil says he wasn't part of the Hunting party.” He nodded toward Tommy. “Chris Argent, this is my mate, Thomas Dawkins, Alpha of the Pleasantville Pack.”

Tommy nodded at Argent. “You know we met Laura and Derek, they stayed with our pack for a couple of weeks before moving on. Your sister really messed that kid up.”

“She wasn't following orders; I don't know what she was thinking.”

Merton rolled his eyes. “All we've heard about your kind of Hunters are horror stories about you wiping out entire packs for the sheer pleasure of it. It stops, now.”

“You think you can take on all the Hunters?”

“Boy, I may not have been raised in this business the way you Argents were, but I'm sure I know more Hunters than you do.” Bobby took a step forward. “And most of them like these boys, and like that they're practically Hunters themselves.”

“Oh?”

Bobby nodded. “You ever hear of a werewolf taking out vampires, demons, and closing a devil's gate before?”

“I'd heard a rumor or two.”

“The Pleasantville Pack is responsible for that, and believe me you don't want to piss them off.”

“I'm not afraid of a werewolf. Not even an Alpha.”

Tommy laughed and handed Argent his gun back. “I'm not the one you need to be afraid of. Merton is a witch...and Sparky is his familiar.”

Argent's eyes snapped to Merton. “Emissary?”

“Oh heck no. Just a witch...and Sparky here?”

Sparky growled and smoke flowed from his mouth. Argent stared and shifted restlessly. “Familiars don't blow smoke.”

“Sparky does, he also breathes fire. Sparky, used to be a hellhound.”

Argent's eyes were wide now. “That's not possible.”

Merton shrugged. “Maybe, but it happened.”

Bobby huffed. “It’s like this Argent. We get word of you, or any of your associates, are wiping out another pack and we come down on you like the wrath of God; and there won't be a single one of you left standing.”

Argent nodded. “Understood. A truce then, we'll stick to hunting Omegas that have crossed the line and have hurt people.”

Tommy shared a look with Merton. “What do you think?”

Merton nodded. “I think that will work...but if you find an Omega that's just been turned and needs guidance, you call Bobby. We'll help them out, teach them the ropes, and keep them from crossing the line.”

“Agreed. I assume I can leave now and whoever you're hiding can come out.”

Tommy huffed. “That obvious huh?”

“A little. Who are you hiding?”

Merton finally pocketed his gun and stood, pulling Sparky back away from Argent. “I told you we had kids, and after what happened to the Hales we didn't exactly want your people near our pups.”

Argents' eyes softened then and he nodded. “I understand. I have a daughter myself. If any Hunters come after your children, you let me know, and I'll take care of them. Perhaps it is a better plan for Hunters to police themselves, if you do it more will simply come after you.”

Merton looked at Tommy. Tommy nodded. “Works for us.”

Chris Argent nodded and let himself out. “It was nice meeting you.”

Bobby laughed. “Not sure I agree with that.” He left and Bobby put his gun on the desk. “You probably should have left the witch part off.”

Merton waved his concern off. “I didn't tell him everything, I held back enough. Besides, Vince is bullet proof.”

They stuck around a few more days, just in case Argent and his people decided to hang back and cause trouble. Eventually they left for home and Bobby was alone once more. Sam was still hunting but never dropped by...but at least Bobby finally got him to answer the damn phone.

xxx

When Dean showed up on his doorstep...he called Merton, after the scuffle and panic and tests he had Dean go through; because he hadn't heard of one single thing that could pull a soul from Hell. Merton found nothing, and swore he hadn't done it, Bobby had asked, just in case. What he did find were references to the impossible...and when they found out Castiel was an Angel. Well suddenly the impossible was not so impossible. So...angels. Bobby wasn't sure how he felt about that, angels being real. God being real, but there was still little true lore outside the bible that could be found about anything making it out of hell. Dean wasn't happy about that. Sam was the only one that seemed excited.

Merton's squeak of disbelief over the phone made Bobby smile; the kid seemed to be in the same camp of thinking as Dean. Why would angels be getting involved now? Merton was concerned about what the future held; it had to be something big if angels were hanging out on earth. Tommy's response was more of a 'huh, neat?' but the alpha wasn't as tightly strung as his mate. Still, angels meant it was a whole new ball game, and no one was sure how to play.

“Bobby, who are you talkin' too? You find yourself a friend while I was in Hell?”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “I'm talkin' to another expert on lore, kid's got a library as big as this house, and got everyone looking through the books. So far the angel theory is the only one we've got.”

“Oh yeah? What's your expert say about that?”

“He's as skeptic as you...'cept he thinks if angels are getting involved with humans some major crap is about to go down.”

“Huh. More major than me getting pulled from Hell?”

“I reckon'.” He gave a huff into the phone at the laugh he heard from Merton. “Just call me if you find somethin'. And don't worry about checkin' up on me for a while. You kids have better things to do than keep an eye on an old man. Terri especially, pretty girl like that shouldn't be anywhere near this.”

He heard Merton scoff. “Bobby, she's a telekinetic, and she thinks you’re adorable. She's going to check up on you whether I tell her to or not. Take care old man.” Merton hung up before Bobby could call him an idjit.

“Who's Terri?”

“Just a girl who comes by and makes sure I eat now and again.” Both boys stared at him. “What? I stayed with the kids for a while before coming home. It’s not like anyone else was gonna keep in touch.”

Sam looked away. “Sorry Bobby...but I'm glad you have someone that will do that.”

“So this guy just sends his girlfriend to check on you?”

“She's not his girlfriend, she's not his type.”

“Why? He gay?”

“As a matter of fact, yeah, ya idjit. He and his partner have two kids and are taking time out of their busy schedules to help us find answers.”

Dean's expression was shocked and he swallowed. “Oh. Uh...thank him for me?”

Bobby rolled his eyes.

 

They kept in touch, exchanging notes and panic room blueprints. Along with his usual work with the Hunters, fielding calls and pretending to be various federal supervisors, Bobby kept tabs on the Argents and their movements...he also kept tabs on all the packs that he could. Warning them through the Pleasantville Pack whenever the Argent’s, or other Hunters, got too close to them.

It was a lot of work, even with having some of the Hunters' calls fielded to Gil who sounded like a perfect and bubbly receptionist...but someone had to do it...even if the end was near. Everyone deserved a fighting chance. And he wouldn't let anymore kids, even little werepups, end up dead because some Hunter was trigger happy. He wouldn't.

xxx

He got a call a few days after Samhain had been summoned and put down again, which was both good and bad. Good that Sam had killed him, bad that he'd had to use his powers...and that the seal was still broken. The call was from Merton.

“Yeah kid.”

“So this Lilith that's going around breaking seals...does she like to inhabit little girls and make their eyes white?”

“Yeah, that's what the boys say anyway.”

“She was in Pleasantville.”

“When, ya'll okay?”

“Last night, no casualties.”

“But...?”

“It wasn't even that bad...evidently there's a seal here, don't worry she didn't break it.”

“What has you spooked Merton?”

“She ran from us Bobby...she ran from me. Like she was scared.”

Bobby closed his eyes. “Nothing demons do makes sense kid.”

“That's load a garbage Bobby. We both know I shouldn't be able to do the things I can do. And now a high level demon is scared of me.”

“Not much scares a demon.”

“What am I Bobby?”

“You're one hell'uva witch. You're a great parent, and if Lilith is scared of you, I'm more than glad to have you on our side in this war.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Merton spoke, quieter, voice cracking a bit. “Thanks Bobby.”

XXX


	2. Godly Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He was going to Hell._

Godly Humor  
calikocat  
Word count: 1276

XXX

He swallowed his drink and turned around...and groaned. “Oh. Oh god. You're still there.”

The man claiming to be Dean smirked and leaned against the wide doorway. “Yep.”

Chuck rubbed at his face tiredly in resignation. “You're not a hallucination.”

“Nope.”

“Well.” Chuck sighed as he leaned against his chair. “There's only one explanation...obviously I'm a god.”

Sam, and he really was starting to believe these were his characters made flesh, huffed and said; “You're not a god.”

“How else do you explain this? I write things and then they come to life-” And he paused, a feeling of horror really dawning on him. “Oh my god...Derek.”

The brothers Winchester exchanged a confused look. “Derek?”

“Derek Hale. I have more than one series of books, one is called Teen Wolf, its about...well...a pack of teen werewolves. One of the wolves, Derek...his pack was slaughtered by Hunters when he was sixteen. And they were so peaceful...another wolf, Claudia, her pack in New York was completely wiped out and then she was killed by a vengeance curse; which made her eight year old son the Alpha. Those poor kids...I killed their moms.”

“Werewolves are monsters...and that sounds like just a story.” Dean muttered.

Chuck shook his head. “No, these wolves are from the Lycaon legend, in the style of Big Wolf on Campus...”

Sam perked up and looked surprised. “I remember those books...did you write those too? About Tommy and Merton?”

“Yeah, under a different pen name.” Chuck blinked. “Are you...a Tommy/Merton fan?”

Sam blushed a bit and ducked his head. “Uh, sort of.”

“Well they did get together in the unpublished books...they even have kids now. You know I didn't really torture them like I did you guys and the kids of Teen Wolf, except for the pregnancy thing...but things are looking up for the Teen Wolf group. You can ask Castiel, he's met Stiles.”

“Right...focus Chuck. You didn't create anything; definitely not us or some stupid good werewolves.”

Chuck felt his jaw drop. “I'll have you know the decimation of the Kolton Pack was a blood bath! It's called the Red Wolf Massacre.”

Both men sighed. Neither believed him. Well, there was nothing he could say to convince them. They'd just have to find out on their own.

Bobby was going to call them idjits for sure.

xxx

As soon as they left with a few pages of the most recent manuscript Chuck grabbed his phone and dialed a number that had been in his brain for nearly a decade. A perky voice on the other end sounded over the line and his heart raced.

“Yello, you've reached the Dawkins/Dingle household, this is Gil, to whom do you wish to speak?”

Chuck hung up, and gulped. Tommy Dawkins and Merton Dingle were real. They lived in the Syndicate’s castle and Gil manned the phones. Oh god. He'd put Merton through labor! Chuck couldn't bring himself to call the other numbers he knew. 

About now Stiles Stilinski, the Alpha of Beacon Hills, had probably already killed his first Omega and gotten grounded for hiding the body in the hospital morgue. Derek was in New York City and going to college. God. The things he'd done to those kids...and to Sam and Dean.

He was going to Hell.

xxx

He knew Dean would be waiting for him when he got back from his liquor run. Chuck had seen just a bit further...and he was freaking out. He didn't want to be a freaking Prophet of the Lord. And when Dean slammed him against the wall, he knew it would happen, knew that Castiel would appear to defend him.

It was a confirmation that he didn't want or need. Chuck could have lived his entire life without knowing he was a Prophet.

“It’s an honor to meet you Chuck. I admire your work.”

“Whoa, whoa! This guy? A prophet?” Dean glared at him. “Did you know about this?”

Chuck winced and opened a bottle. “I might have dreamed about it.”

“And you didn't-”

“It’s too preposterous! Who writes themselves into their books as Prophets of the Lord?” He paused. “Well M. Night Shyamalan might, but it’s not a level of douchiness that I'm ready for.”

“He doesn't control your fate Dean. He is merely a conduit for the Word.”

“The Word of God?”

“One day these books will be known as the Winchester Gospel.”

Oh god. Chuck had had enough. “If you'll both excuse me for a minute.” And he fled; he'd had enough of the weird.

xxx

And then he got dragged right back into it by Dean.

They burst into the motel room to see Lilith on top of Sam, knife raised to kill him. “I am the Prophet Chuck.” Worst first impression ever.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Then the room, hell the whole building, started to shake.

Dean grinned. “No joke Lilith. See Chuck here has an Archangel on his shoulder, you've got about ten seconds before this room is full of wrath!”

Chuck swallowed. “I know what you’re really scared of Lilith. The Witch in Missouri, the one that tamed a hellhound, I have him on speed dial.”

Lilith stared at him, eyes white...and then screamed as smoke was ejected from her body. The guys stared at him and Dean frowned.

“What? What witch?”

“A good witch...one I wrote about. He tamed a hellhound.”

“How tame?”

“It plays fetch with his kids.”

Sam sat up moved to stand. “In our series?”

“They've made an appearance.”

Neither Winchester made a comment on it and Chuck was glad for it. Even he didn't know why Merton could do the things he did. He hadn't seen that far yet, and later, after the guys had left, he had another dream.

xxx

He woke, with the truth fresh in his brain, all of it.

“Did you see it?”

Chuck scrambled to a sitting position and stared at the older man sitting across the room from his couch. “Who are you?”

“I'm Zachariah. You may know me from your work.”

Oh shit. “What do you want?”

The angel, because that's what he was, tilted his head and asked again; “Did you see it?”

Gulp. “Is it true? Is all that really going to happen?”

“Have you been wrong so far?”

Chuck lurched to his feet, still feeling a little brave from the earlier confrontation with Lilith. “I've gotta tell Sam and Dean.”

“I wouldn't do that.”

...what? He looked at the angel, at Zachariah. “What?”

“People shouldn’t know too much about their own destiny.” Chuck twitched a bit, thinking of grabbing his phone. “You try and I'll stop you.”

A feeling of resolution came over him; maybe he could still escape...but no. As the words left his mouth, melodramatic though they were, Zachariah only laughed and said that if Chuck killed himself, he'd only be brought back.

Then Chuck really looked at the angel, who was a real dick, and nothing like Castiel. And he realized something. Zachariah didn't know. He didn't know about a lot of things, a lot people who could change things. People who were hidden from the angels and could save...well...all Chuck had to do was keep his mouth shut.

If the angels didn't know about _his_ descendants...it certainly wasn't Chuck's place to reveal them. Even if he was a Prophet.

XXX


	3. Little Brother, Plus Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Becka?”_
> 
> _She swallowed and tried not to choke on the stale terror she was picking up. “Something happened here.”_

Little Brother, Plus Three  
calikocat  
Word count: 4341

Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus and Supernatural are not mine.

XXX

Adam stared at his cell phone. He had tried again to get in touch with his mom but she wasn't picking up. She hadn't in twenty-four hours; he tossed the cell on the bed and glared at it.

She smiled sadly at him and moved to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. “Say the word and I'll start packing.”

“Becka...You have work. We both do, we can't really afford to just take off.”

“Yes we can, she's your mom.”

“I also have classes, between those and work...we need the money.”

“Money isn't something we need to worry about.”

“We can't just depend on your brother to help.”

Becka kissed his neck. “Family comes first. Besides, I like your mom, and we were going to tell her anyway.”

Adam turned in her arms and leaned down to kiss her. “What did I do to deserve you?”

She smirked up at him. “You must have been very good in a past life.”

He smiled at her. “If you believe in that sort of thing.”

“Trust me. I do.” If only Adam knew how much she believed in these days. He wasn't in the know yet, but someday he might be. He already loved her niece and nephew as much as she did. If he could handle the truth about werewolves...he'd able to handle the truth about everything.

Adam rested his forehead against hers. “If I can't get in touch with her in the morning we'll go.”

“I'll pack tonight, just in case.”

He kissed her again. “I'll help.”

They separated so he could check the locks on the door and windows of their apartment and she pulled their overnight bags out of the closet and started packing them. When Adam reentered the bedroom he had their smaller toiletry bags from the bathroom in hand, already packed with his shaving kit and her makeup. How in the world he even knew which make up to grab she didn't know, but Adam had a special sense about that sort of thing when it came to her.

He placed the toiletry bags inside the overnight bags, gave her a grin and took over packing his from her. When they finished he moved them to the living room, probably to leave them by the door for easy access.

Adam started his usual routine, getting ready for bed. Becka moved to the living room, where she kept her altar. It was simple and easy to pack away, a doily like cloth under a stick incense burner her brother had bought her and a clear glass candle holder. She reached for the cup beside the altar where she kept her stick incense and chose the coconut. Becka lit it with a bit of will and blew the flame out when the tip grew red hot, and as she placed it in the holder she said a prayer for Kate. 

It really wasn't like her to not answer her phone, the lack of contact couldn't be good, and Adam had a right to be worried. Becka hoped they weren't too late.

She left the incense burning and turned the light off as she left the room. Adam was already in bed, the lamp on her side was still on, leaving the room bathed in soft gold. Becka clicked off the lamp and slid into bed beside him and Adam moved closer to spoon behind her. His arms going around her in a protective gesture, though she knew he needed the comfort of contact more than she did tonight.

“Finished your ritual?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Did you say a prayer for my mom?”

“I did.”

“Thank you.”

xxx

Wisconsin was colder than she was used to; even though she'd been living in the state for years. She still hadn't got used to the cold, the Missouri winters she'd lived through growing up were mild in comparison.

Adam on the other hand was from Minnesota and was used to the lower temps. The cold didn't faze him at all; he just smiled at her as she slid to the middle seat in the front of his truck. She was cold dammit.

Their bags were in the back seat of the extended cab and Becka tried not to think about how worried Adam was. How worried they both were. Kate still wasn't answering her phone. Adam had even called her neighbor to check up on her...no one came to the door. He'd called her supervisor at the hospital; she hadn't been to work in two days.

So he was driving faster than he normally would; the worry making him pass the speed limit more than he should. She didn't talk him out of it though. If it was Merton who wasn't answering his phone, she'd be the same way.

xxx

When they got to the house Becka couldn't tell if there was anything wrong or different. It seemed the same. Kate's car was in the driveway and nothing in the yard looked out of place. However...when they stepped inside...her senses tingled.

She was still learning magic, a proper witch never stops learning, and they keep an open mind. Merton had been teaching her for about a year now, ever since she'd found out about Tommy and the kids. Who'd have thought Tommy Dawkins was the Pleasantville Werewolf. Then he'd told her everything else and showed her his magic. Neither had expected her own to suddenly come on in reaction to his.

So he started her off with the basics, and now her sense of other, of magic and energy, was picking up something...not human. It wasn't in the house now, but it had been, and there was no live sense of Kate left.

“Becka?”

She swallowed and tried not to choke on the stale terror she was picking up. “Something happened here.”

Adam was sort of a skeptic, but he believed that she believed she could sense what she could. “To my mom?”

“I think so.”

“Do you know where?”

She reached for his hand. “Keep me grounded...she was really scared.” Adam nodded and took her hand and she led him through the house. Took him through the last route his mother had made in her mad scramble.

Through the first floor and up the stairs...down the hall...and into the master bedroom. Inside the wardrobe was out of place. They really had to shove at the bedroom door to get inside the room as the wardrobe had been pushed in front of it. Inside...the only other thing out of place was the bed side table. It had been knocked over, the picture of Adam's father, lying beside it on the floor.

Adam reached down to pick it up, and looked at Becka, eyes worried. She knelt beside him; the old feeling of fear was strongest here on the floor. Then she noticed the scratch marks on the wood. She placed her free hand on them, felt Kate's terror spike through her, matched her finger tips to each of the marks.

“Becka?”

“Adam, look.”

He looked down at the marks. “Her nails?”

“Yeah babe.”

“She was dragged.” They shared a looked and then both stared at the bed. “Dragged underneath?”

“What's under there?”

“Um, a vent I think.”

There was a clang and they both froze, then a scraping noise came from under the bed, then a voice. “Adam?”

His eyes widened. “Mom?”

But Becka was already pulling Adam up and away from the bed. She could sense it now, the thing, whatever it was, it wasn't human. “Adam, come on.”

“Becka she's-”

“Too late.”

They both whirled around to face the new voice, and there was a man, or rather it looked like man. She really needed to practice more; this thing had been able to sneak up on her because she'd been so focused on the residual emotions left behind by Kate.

“What?”

Becka pulled her gun out of her purse and shot the man-thing in the heart. The force of the bullet knocked it down, but it just grinned. “Come on.” She dragged Adam up and out of the bed room to the hall.

“Becka...you just killed a man!”

“It wasn't a man Adam.”

“Adam!”

Adam stopped to look back and stared at what appeared to be his mom. It wasn't the same creature, but the same kind. “Mom!”

Becka shot the thing wearing Kate's face in the heart. It stumbled, but didn't fall, and smiled. “Silver bullets don't work on us sweetie.”

“Oh my god. She's...she's not...”

“No she's not. Run!” This time she had no trouble getting Adam to keep up with her and they got out of the house in what felt like no time. Adam scrambled behind the wheel and by the time she was in he had the truck started and out of the driveway.

“Where do we go?”

“Next town.”

“What?”

“That one came from the vent, who knows where it could go. Monsters like sewer and drain systems. That's one thing Buffy the Vampire Slayer got right.”

“You knew.”

“I'm just glad you believed me.”

“So...what were they?”

“I don't know, but they weren't shape-shifters.”

“You really have silver bullets in your gun?”

“Yeah.”

“Becka, baby, how do you know this stuff?”

She met his eyes for a moment. “My brother.”

“Merton?” His eyes went back to the road. “He's been teaching you, about this stuff?”

“And magic.”

“How did he get into it?”

“Tommy and the kids are werewolves.”

“They're monsters?”

“No. Werewolves are not monsters. Tommy has never hurt a human.”

“The kids? Adalynn and Bailey?”

“Aliens are real and Merton gave birth to them.”

“This is not the time Becka.”

“Do I look like I'm joking?”

He stared at her for a second, and nearly ran a red light, when they screeched to a stop he kept staring. “Jesus.”

“Trust me; you would not believe half the stuff my brother and his mate got into back in high school. He's told me pretty much everything and I find it hard to believe...especially the time I was evidently possessed at a party and Merton used our parents’ hot tub to exorcise me.”

“How?”

“He blessed the water.”

“Oh.”

“Remember that boy band, Boylicious?”

“They sucked.”

“They were aliens...they nearly abducted me and tried to send me back to their homeworld.”

“And you got away how?”

“Merton dressed in drag, got backstage and tried to rescue me. Tommy and Lori had to save him. Light's green.”

Adam shook his head and got the truck moving again. “You need to tell me everything.”

She nodded. “And I need to call Merton.”

xxx

They hadn't stopped driving at just one town over; they went a second town over, just in case. There was no point in tempting fate. They got a room at a motel and Becka called Merton gave him all the information she had. The creatures had probably killed Kate, one had taken her form, and a silver bullet to the heart hadn't killed it. A bit of research and some hacking then Merton had a possible answer.

There had been some grave robberies recently in Adam's hometown, possessions had been left alone. Instead the bodies had been taken, and there were two missing people, including Kate Milligan, Adam's mom. The other matched the description of the man Becka had given him. Merton concluded that it was probably a couple of ghouls that had stepped up from scavenging to fresh meat. Though why they'd gone after Kate and had tried for Adam was a mystery.

By the time Becka had hung up Merton and Tommy were already in Tommy's jeep and on the road. It would take them about twelve hours to get to Minnesota from Missouri if they drove straight through. Becka gave them their location, and then went about warding the room, placing protective talismans at the windows and door...and at all the vents.

Adam was sitting on one of the beds, the picture of his father in his hands; he somehow managed to hold on to it in the mad scramble to the truck. “Are you going to call him?”

He shrugged. “Why? He's just some guy who took me to a ball game once a year.”

“He cared about you and your mom.”

“Not enough to stick around. Not enough to marry her.”

Becka moved to sit beside him and kissed his cheek. “Whatever you want to do, I'm okay with it.”

Adam was quiet for a moment, but he nodded. “He should at least know I guess, that she's-” He choked and the tears fell, he let them and Becka wrapped her arms around him. “She's dead Becka.”

“Shh. I know. I'm so sorry Adam.”

“We never got to tell her.”

“I know.”

“She would have been so excited, she liked you too, she was so happy after she met you.”

Becka smiled and let a few tears fall herself. Kate Milligan would have been an awesome Mother-in-Law.

 

After their mutual breakdown Adam made the call, only to have it answered by an unfamiliar voice. He had the phone on speaker and she squeezed his hand as the man on the other end told Adam John had been dead for a little over two years. No wonder he hadn't showed up in a while.

“Oh...I guess it doesn't matter then.” Adam replied dully.

The man was silent a moment. “What doesn't matter?”

“I was just calling to tell him my mom was dead.”

“And who was your mom?”

“Kate. Kate Milligan.”

“And how did you and your mom know John?”

“He's my father.”

The silence was different this time, shocked. “Where are you?”

“Millersville, Minnesota.”

“We'll be there in the morning. Got a place to meet?”

“Holiday Inn.”

And the stranger hung up. They shared a look and Becka shrugged. “I got nothin'.”

Adam snorted. “I wonder why he had John's phone if John's been dead for two years.”

xxx

The strangers got there first.

Adam had sat up in bed, listening to what sounded like a car pulling up outside their motel room. “Adam?”

“John's Impala. I'd know that sound anywhere...I wondered why he'd gotten rid of it. I didn't think he'd sell it.”

Becka bit her lip. “Leave the light off until I tell you.”

“Why?”

“Just a feeling.” Becka slipped from the bed and grabbed her gun from the nightstand. “Get down and get ready to turn on the lamp.”

“Yes ma'am.” He moved from the bed; kneeling beside her, hand on the lamp. There was a scratching at the door of their room and then the knob turned. A moment later there was snick and the chain was cut. The door opened and the doorway was filled with two silhouettes, men holding guns. She nudged Adam with her knee where she was braced on the floor beside him. He turned on the lamp.

The men blinked in surprise, but aimed their guns toward the light, then them once they could see. There was a moment of silence, then the shorter of the two, who seemed very, very angry sneered at them. “I told you it was a trap.”

Becka blinked. “Ass. You just broke into our room, guns drawn. How exactly are we supposed to react?”

“Dean.” The taller man held up his gun, clicked the safety on, and tucked it away. “She's right.”

“Sammy.”

“I want answers as much as you do, but this isn't the way to get them.”

“It is if I say it is.”

Adam gave her a nudge. “I knew I shouldn't have called John's phone.”

Becka snorted. “Yeah. Next time we'll go with your feeling.” Then she smiled because help had arrived.

A click later both men had their hands up and Tommy and Merton had their guns. The shorter stranger tried to smile as Merton kept his own gun trained on them and Becka and Tommy tied them to the chairs. “It’s not what it looks like.”

Merton frowned. “I don't care. I tend to want to shoot any man who points a gun at my baby sister. You okay Becky?”

“It’s Becka.”

Merton rolled his eyes. “At least I didn't call you Beckster.”

Once the men were tied up and Merton had put his gun down she punched his arm. “No, that's what Tommy calls me. Freaker.”

“Always with the sassy barbs.” Then he was ruffling her hair. “You okay?”

“We're good.” She shoved his hand away from her hair and hugged him. “Yeah. Thanks for coming.”

“I see you put up the protective wards. They looked good. No trouble from the ghouls?”

“Not since we got away from them this afternoon. Didn't know what they were at first, when a silver bullet to the heart didn't slow them down.”

Merton nodded. “With ghouls you need-”

“A head shot.”

They turned to look at the strangers. The shorter one, the one that was cocky and full of anger, smirked. “You haven't been hunting long have you?”

Merton stepped between Becka and the men, even though they were restrained. “My sister is newly in the know. Her boyfriend didn't know about anything until today.” He gestured to Tommy and himself. “We've known since high school, about ten years now. We know plenty, and when my sister said something tried to eat them and didn't go down with a silver bullet it only took a little poking around the internet to find out about the grave robberies and missing man.”

The taller man raised his brows in surprise. “Ghouls don't usually go for the living.”

Becka sat on the bed beside Adam and took his hand. “These did; a missing man and Adam's mom, Kate.”

Adam's hand tightened around hers. “I'm sorry, but who are you guys and why did you break into our room with guns?”

“Your girlfriend is packing and you want to know about us?”

“My girlfriend taught me how to shoot and bought me my first gun.” He eyed Becka. “Guess I should have brought it.”

She smiled. “It’s in the glove box.”

“We're Sam and Dean Winchester. John Winchester's sons.”

Adam's eye snapped back to them. “I...I have brothers?”

“No, because you're not his.”

“Dean.”

Adam got up and went to the dresser where his wallet was and pulled out some small photos. He moved closer to Sam and Dean and held up one for them to see, then another, and another until they'd seen them all. “I only saw him about once a year. I would have liked to have known him better, but he was my father.”

“Until I see you drink some of the holy water we brought and touch silver without getting burned I still say you're lying.”

Adam frowned and looked at Merton. Merton rolled his eyes. “They think you're either possessed by a demon or you're a shape-shifter...” He paused. “Wait...Sam and Dean Winchester.”

Dean grinned. “Heard of us have you?”

Tommy laughed. “Oh Bobby is not gonna believe this.”

Both men stared and said; “You know Bobby?”

Becka watched as Merton took out his phone and waited for a call to go through. “Who's Bobby?”

“The guy who taught Garth how to hunt.”

“Oh.”

Merton had the phone on speaker and Sam and Dean jumped a bit when a gruff voice answered. “You have any idea what time it is ya idjit?”

Merton grinned. “Hey Bobby. So I just caught your boys breaking into my little sister's motel room and they had guns pointed at her.”

“You didn't shoot them for it did you?”

“No, we've got them tied to chairs...but they've had plenty of time to cut through the ropes with the knives they had up their sleeves.”

There was a sigh over the phone. “Let them test ya with holy water and nick yourselves with their silver a bit and they'll be satisfied. Why were they after her anyway?”

“Apparently her boyfriend, Adam, is their half brother.”

“...Balls...”

Tommy snorted. “Pretty much.”

“Bobby?” Dean asked. “These kids are legit?”

“Those two 'boys' are almost your age Dean. Yeah, they're legit. Try not to kill each other; I'm goin' back to bed.” And he hung up.

Sam and Dean brought their hands out from behind their backs; they had indeed freed themselves from the ropes. Dean pulled out a flask. “One sip of holy water for each of you.” He tossed the flash to Adam first, Adam glanced at Merton and Becka and they both nodded. He sipped from it and then handed it to Becka. Once it made the rounds Tommy handed it to Sam, who sipped, and then Dean completed the circuit. Dean brought out a knife and cut into his arm with it. Adam grew a bit pale but wiped the blood off when the knife was handed to him and merely cut into his finger. Becka and Merton did the same. Tommy had his sleeve rolled up and cut his arm much like Dean had then cleaned the blade thoroughly before handing it to Sam.

Merton settled on the other bed, Tommy beside him. “So, now that all the grandstanding is done and you're not going to aim any more deadly weapons at my little sister we can do the formal introductions. I'm Merton Dingle; this is my partner Tommy Dawkins. You've already met Becka and Adam.”

Sam stared. “Merton Dingle and Tommy Dawkins from Pleasantville? Becky Dingle.”

“It’s Becka.”

Tommy blinked. “How did you-”

“Dude?” Even Dean was looking oddly at his brother.

“Chuck's books. Remember he wrote about them too?”

“About the good werewolves? What did he call it? Teen Wolf?”

“Yeah...and the older ones, the Big Wolf on Campus series.”

Becka shared a look with Merton and Tommy. “Books?”

Sam nodded. “There's this guy, Chuck Shirley. He's...a prophet and has been writing down his visions as stories. There's a whole series about us called Supernatural.”

Becka was already pulling her laptop out and handing it to her brother. They waited while Merton's hands flew over the keyboard. “Oh my gosh.”

“Books?” Tommy said again.

“About them...and us...neither series did very well.”

“Merton...how much about us is in the books?”

Merton typed some more, clicked around a bit. “Well, the fans think we're practically canon.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, those slash fans are crazy.”

Merton glared at Dean. “When I introduced Tommy as my partner, I meant life partner you jerk. We are canon. We are a couple, we have two kids.”

“Sorry.”

“I knew it!” Sam's exclamation and grin got many stares. “Sorry.”

“How much Merton?”

“Uh...well the thing you're worried about doesn't seem to be mentioned anywhere.”

“And what would that be?” Dean asked.

“Knotting.” Merton closed the lap top and handed it back to Becka.

Tommy groaned and blushed. “Merton. Babe.”

“I'm sorry, did you say knotting? Like when a dog has sex?”

“Yep, werewolves too. Well, Tommy's kind of werewolf.”

“I might need my gun back.”

Sam sighed. “Dean, he didn't react to the silver. Tommy's in control of his wolf. He won't hurt anyone.”

“We don't know that.”

“I can shift for you right now.”

“That's not-Jesus!”

Tommy grinned and showed off his fangs and waved a clawed hand at them, he even winked one of his red eyes at them. “Tommy Dawkins, Alpha of the Pleasantville Pack. Nice to meet you.”

“You're sure I can't have my gun back yet?”

“Dean, Bobby already vouched for them.”

Dean already had his phone out and to his ear. “Hey Bobby, did you know that your little friend Tommy-” His eyes widened and he was silent. “Yeah. Got it.” He closed his phone.

Sam quirked a brow. “Well?”

“Well he called me an idjit, and yeah he knows.” He sighed and pulled out a different flask and took a swallow from it. “So someone tell me what's going on. Then we can go after the ghouls. Then we can go from there.”

Becka eyed Merton. “Try not to leave anything out this time.”

Merton nodded, but before he could say anything Adam cleared his throat and blushed. “Knotting? Really?”

Tommy huffed and fell back on the bed in defeat. Merton just grinned. “Becky did tell you I gave birth to the twins right?”

“It’s Becka.”

Sam seemed to bounce in his chair. “You did? Because of the alien that used you to incubate her young right?”

Dean eyed his flask. “Is there a minibar in here? This isn't gonna cut it.”

Adam motioned in the direction of the minibar and they all settled in to listen to Merton talk. Tommy was silent and kept his face covered most of the time, but at least Merton kept it PG for all their sakes.

XXX


	4. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I broke the final seal...and Lucifer is out of his cage.”_
> 
> _Tommy blinked. “The Devil is real?”_
> 
> _“How...why...” Merton flailed a bit. “What happened?”_

Chances  
calikocat  
Word count: 2351

XXX

She was one of the crazier fangirls. That's how he knew she'd believe him about Sam and Dean being real. It’s how he knew she'd deliver the message to the guys about his vision. He just hoped she believed him about Tommy and Merton as well.

When his computer made the connection he watched the pretty blond blink at her screen in confusion. Then watched as she smiled and bounced and flailed a little, it was always a little daunting, knowing that books he'd written could reduce a girl to such a state.

“Oh...my...God. You. You're-”

“Carver Edlund, yeah. Hi, Becky.”

“You got my letters.” He let her ramble for just a bit before he sprung his request, better to let her get some of that off her chest so she wouldn't explode.

“Becky listen, I need your help. You're the only one who will believe me.”

“Are you alright?”

“No, Becky. I'm being watched. Not right now… at least I hope not but I don't have much time. I need you to get a message to Sam and Dean.”

He watched the light practically vanish from her eyes as she sighed, almost as if her heart was breaking. “Look, Mr. Edlund...yes I'm a fan, but I don't appreciate being mocked. I know the difference between fantasy and reality-”

“Becky, it’s all real.”

Her eyes lit back up and she smiled; eyes wide, and a little scary. “I knew it! What's the message?”

“Before that...are you familiar with some of my earlier work? The series that came out before _Supernatural?_ ”

Somehow her eyes got wider. “You have more books?”

“The _Big Wolf on Campus_ series.”

If anything this almost caused her to vibrate in excitement. “Omigod! Tommy/Merton were my very first OTP!!!” Then she stilled for exactly 2.5 seconds. “Are they real too?”

“Yes.”

She clapped her hands over her mouth and squealed. “And? They're canon right?”

“Yes Becky. They even have kids. Merton gave birth.”

“Yes! I knew it! I knew it!”

“Calm down Becky, this is important. You have to deliver a message to Sam and Dean, and then Merton and Tommy. Bobby Singer's life could depend on it.”

“What do you need me to do?”

xxx

“Yello, you've reached the Dawkins/Dingle household, this is Gil, to whom do you wish to speak?” There was silence on the line accompanied by heavy breathing. “Hello?”

“Omigod! It’s really you! Gil the werewolf! I'm talking to a werewolf!”

“Um...”

The young woman on the line laughed and cleared her throat. “Sorry, sorry, had a moment there. Um, I need to get a message to Tommy and Merton.”

“Alright. What is the message?”

“Bobby Singer is injured and going to need help. Also it might be a good idea for him to get an anti-possession tattoo after this. He was possessed and stabbed himself with a demon killing knife to keep from hurting Dean.”

“Oh dear. I'll be sure to get the message to them; do you have Bobby's location?” Gil asked before nodding as he wrote it down. “May I ask how you got this information?”

“Carver Edlund.”

“Ah, yes. We are aware of the book series, and actually quite glad that it didn't do well.”

“What's it like?” She asked. “Being part of the Syndicate?”

“The Syndicate is defunct miss. My father and the other Omegas were killed by Hunters.”

There was another silence, and then her voice came back over the line, softer. “Oh. I'm sorry for your loss Gil. Your dad wasn't the nicest werewolf in the books...but he didn't deserve that.”

Gil smiled. “Thank you...ah...”

“Oh, my name is Becky Rosen.”

“Thank you Becky.”

“You're welcome, better hurry.” 

There was a click as she hung up. Gil pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment before hanging up. “How odd.”

xxx

Sam was leaning morosely against a concrete pillar near the entrance of the hospital when Tommy parked the jeep, Dean nor the Impala were anywhere in sight. They shared a look as they got out, the twins barreling past them in a rush to see Bobby. Merton called them back.

“Adalynn. Bailey.”

They stopped and pouted as they made their way back to them. “We wanna see Bobby.” Adalynn demanded.

Merton raised a brow. “And I'm sure Bobby wants to see you, but remember he's hurt and I need to take a look at him before you start climbing all over him.”

“And watch the super strength.” Tommy added, ruffling their hair. “Besides. Don't you want to meet one of Uncle Adam's brothers?”

Both five year olds nodded and Tommy pointed over at Sam, both stared at Sam in surprise. “Is he a giant?” Bailey asked; neither twin was used to seeing anyone taller than Tommy.

“Nope. Come on.” Tommy took them each by a hand and led them over to Sam. “Hey Sam.”

Sam nodded. “Tommy. Who's this?”

“These are the terrible pups.”

“Daddy!” They chorused, mortified. Merton snorted.

Tommy just grinned. “Bailey and Adalynn. This is Sam.”

Sam knelt down so he could shake their hands. “Hey there, it’s nice to meet you.”

Adalynn moved forward first to press her cheek against Sam's. Sam froze in confusion and flicked his eyes up to Tommy in silent question. Tommy was trying not to laugh and had his hand over his mouth. When she pulled back Bailey moved in to press his cheek on the opposite side. Tommy was snickering uncontrollably.

Merton rolled his eyes. “Kids, what have we said about scent marking in public?”

The twins hesitated and exchanged concerned looks. Adalynn bit her lip. “Uh...not too?”

“Um...ask first?” Bailey finished.

Adalynn pouted. “We do that with Aunt Becka and Uncle Adam! Why not Uncle Sam?”

Sam still seemed frozen, but now his eyes were a little watery. “Uh. I'm not-”

Tommy offered him a hand and pulled Sam to his feet. “Kid logic. You're Uncle Adam's brother, so you must be an Uncle too.”

“You might not be okay with that after you hear about what I did.” He murmured, looking down at the pups who had each taken one of his much larger hands in their own, fascinated by the size difference. “I...kind of started the Apocalypse.”

There was a tense silence but Merton cleared his throat with a bit of a squeak. “Are we talking a Buffy-like Apocalypse or...something a little more hard core?”

“I broke the final seal...and Lucifer is out of his cage.”

Tommy blinked. “The Devil is real?”

“How...why...” Merton flailed a bit. “What happened?”

“I thought...I thought killing a demon named Lilith would stop it all. Turns out Lilith was the final seal. Everyone but us knew. The demon that was helping me knew, Lilith knew. The Angels knew.”

“The Angels.”

Merton gaped. “The Angels knew...and didn't try to stop you?”

“They want it to happen. They want a show down between Lucifer and Michael. They want to end it all so there can be paradise. They want this all to end...because they're tired.”

Tommy seemed sort of shell shocked and remained quiet. Merton however snorted. “You're telling me...that because God stepped out on them...that they're tired of carrying on without him in their lives.”

“Yeah. Sort of.”

He rolled his eyes. “Bunch of brats.” Merton shook his head. “This is on the Angels, not you. They could have stopped you at any time right?”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

“Then buck up.” He smiled at Sam. “I'm going to check in with Bobby, see what I can do.”

“The doctor said he might not walk again.” Sam winced. “Zachariah may make sure he doesn't.”

Merton scoffed and waved off Sam's concern. “I'll take a look anyway.” He stole a kiss from Tommy, who was still looking a little shocked. “Keep Sam and the kids company?”

“You mean keep the kids out of trouble.”

“Same thing.”

Tommy nodded. “Right then. Who's hungry, I'm buying.”

Merton smiled as Tommy and the twins dragged Sam toward the smell of food, which happened to be the hospital cafeteria before he headed to Bobby's room.

xxx

He watched Bobby from the hall for a minute, thinking on what the doctor had said. The prognosis hadn't been good; in fact it had been dismal. Merton however thought he'd be able to do something about that.

“You just gonna stand there and look pretty? Or are ya gonna get in here kid?”

“You're just a ray of joyous sunshine aren't you Bobby?” Merton asked with a smile as he finally entered the room and pulled the chair closer to the bed. He sat down and smiled at the older man.

“The world is gonna end, someone oughtta be.” Then he sighed and looked more tired than he ever had in the year or so that Merton had known him. “You heard?”

“We got a call from a girl named Becky who's evidently read some books.”

“Sam's superfan.”

“Ah. Well, she told us to come here and help you.”

“May not be something you can fix.”

Merton just smiled and placed a hand on Bobby's arm and closed his eyes. For a moment, nothing happened...and then...Bobby was shaking him awake. Merton opened his eyes blearily and looked around, confused. “What happened?”

“What happened? You idjit. You laid hands on me, healed me, and then passed out.”

“How long?”

“Around twenty minutes. How the hell did you do that? The one time I ever heard of a legitimate faith healer there was a reaper involved.”

Merton sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “I have theories...but nothing I can share. Not yet.”

“Theories?”

Merton swallowed and met Bobby's eyes. “About why I can do all the things that I can do Bobby...because it’s not just me that has this power. The kids, Becka, Garth...they have the same potential. Think about it.”

“You're right. That's a bit worrisome.”

“Worrisome? It’s terrifying...and there are angels flying around being jerks. Better safe than sorry...also, why don't you have an anti-possession tattoo like Sam and Dean?”

Bobby actually chuckled. “Wasn't something I thought I'd ever need. The boys have always been the heavy hitters.”

“Yeah? Well as soon as we get you out of here, you're getting inked up old man.”

“That's not a bad idea.” They both looked toward the doorway to see Sam with Adalynn riding on his back. Tommy was carrying Bailey the same way.

“Sorry Babe couldn't keep them away any longer. How'd it go?”

“How it went was your man here passed out when he healed me.”

“Healed?” Sam stared at Bobby. “You-”

Bobby nodded and moved both his legs. “Good as new or as good as I was anyway.”

Tommy gave Merton a disapproving look. “Passed out huh?”

“Only for twenty minutes. I mean I've been unconscious longer. No big.”

“Uhuh. We're going to talk about this later Merton.”

Merton huffed and sunk back in his chair. “Darn it.”

“Bobby's all better?” Bailey asked, eying Merton over Tommy's shoulder.

“Of course I'm better. You two yahoos get over here.” With matching delighted cries, Adalynn and Bailey slid from Sam and Tommy's grasp and jumped onto the bed, one on each side of Bobby. The old Hunter smiled and slid an arm around each child and hugged them close. “You two stayin' outta trouble?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Bailey glared at his sister. “What'dya say no for? Now they're gonna ask what we did.” Adalynn just grinned.

Bobby snorted. “What did you do?”

“Nothing.”

“Uhuh.”

Adalynn giggled. “Uncle Sam bought us a whole lotta candy.”

Merton groaned and glared at Sam. “You didn't.”

Sam smiled and ducked his head. “I wasn't expecting literal puppy eyes.”

“Yeah...they'll use the puppy eye tactic on you until you're immune.” Merton elbowed Tommy's hip. “Why didn't you stop them?”

“Daddy was eating chicken.” Bailey offered helpfully.

This time Tommy blushed and shrugged. “Sorry.”

“Sometimes your obsession with chicken worries me.”

“There are worse things to be obsessed about.”

“True...so...anyone have any clues about how to save the world?”

Sam winced and shook his head. “Not yet, if you have any ideas we'd be glad for the help.”

“There's gotta be something in one of the books.” Tommy eyed Merton. “Don't you think?”

“Maybe. Looks like it will be all hands on deck again, Lori hates research. We'll figure something out Sam.”

Sam's eyes seemed to grow a little lighter, his shoulders a less weary. “Thanks. That helps really, knowing you two are working on this with us.”

Tommy grinned. “Only because you're a Tommy/Merton fan.”

“That's part of it, but your lives have been crazy for years, and you always make it through. So it’s good. It doesn't feel as hopeless.”

“Hopeless nothin'.” Bobby muttered. “I'm beginning to think there's nothing Merton can't do.”

“I never could recreate my genius serum.” Merton sighed. “I miss being the smartest human alive.”

“Thank god.” Tommy leaned down to press a kiss to Merton's temple. “There'd be no room for us in the castle if you were still a super genius. Your ego would take up too much room.”

“Hey!” But Merton smiled, because Tommy was right. Things were better the way they were. Now they just had to survive the end of the world.

Piece of cake.

XXX


	5. Kind of Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Becka opened the door. And stared. “Dean?”_
> 
> _“Hey.”_
> 
> _She took a quick glance up and down the hall and then shot a questioning look at the oldest Winchester. “No Sam?”_

Kind of Like Home  
calikocat  
word count: 2558

Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus and Supernatural are not mine.

XXX

Tommy opened the heavy wooden door at the main entrance to the castle...and stared. When he'd heard the doorbell sound from the kitchen he hadn't expected this. Tommy assumed it was another of Merton's deliveries, a book, or spell ingredients. Instead, Sam Winchester was standing on their front steps.

“Hey Sam.”

“Hi...I...” Sam's words seemed to fail him. “I didn't know where else to go...and I probably shouldn't be here anyway because of the kids and my situation and-”

“Dude, take a breath, and let me show you to a room.”

“You don't even know what's going on with me yet.”

Tommy nodded. “Bobby called. Told us about the town gone crazy because of War. I'm actually still trying to wrap my head around this whole apocalypse thing.” He motioned Sam inside and closed the door behind them.

“Yeah. It was a pretty messed up situation. Nice place. I've never been inside a castle before.”

“There's more of them in the states than you'd think.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. Come on, most of the bedrooms are on the second floor.”

“You should know,” Sam started as he followed Tommy up the stairs. “I'm dealing with an addiction to demon blood.”

“Knew that already too.”

“Bobby?”

“Bobby.” Tommy nodded and shot him a smile over his shoulder. “Merton might have some cleansing rituals if you want to try them, heck there's probably a whole section in the library that deals with magical addiction.”

“Does it help with his yoohoo binges?”

“Read about that in the books?”

“Yeah.”

“Nope. Not much gets between Merton and a yoohoo.” He opened the first door on their left. “How's this.”

Sam peeked into the room and stared. “Wow. The Syndicate really knew how to live huh?”

“Nah. Gil bought all the furniture new...well new to us. A lot of it is antique-y, only a couple of pieces had spirits attached, but they've been laid to rest.”

“Its nice. You sure about this?”

“The kids would throw a fit if they'd found out you came and then left without seeing them.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Toss your stuff inside and I'll give you the tour.”

xxx

Becka opened the door. And stared. “Dean?”

“Hey.”

She took a quick glance up and down the hall and then shot a questioning look at the oldest Winchester. “No Sam?”

“Ah, no. We're taking a break.”

“Uhuh.”

“And I was in the area.”

“Uhuh.”

“And we really didn't get a chance to talk to Adam before except for all the weird in our lives.”

Becka snorted and leaned against the doorjamb. “Cut the crap. You realize you can't just switch out one brother for the other. Sam and Adam are very different people.”

“Yeah. I get that, but he's a Winchester, and we have some of the shittiest luck around. I just want-”

“To make sure he can handle himself.”

“To make sure you can both handle yourselves.”

She nodded and moved aside. “Adam should be home soon.”

“He at class or something?” Dean asked as he followed her inside and closed the door behind him. She flicked the lock and nodded.

“Work actually. I'm making dinner, you staying?”

“Yeah. I can even help.”

“You cook?”

“I practically raised Sammy.”

Becka nodded. “Come on. I'll get another steak out.” He followed her into the kitchen and they worked in silence adding seasonings, peeling potatoes, setting the table. When there was nothing left to do but wait on the steaks Becka got a couple of beers out and offered him one. “So, spit it out. What do you want to talk about.”

“How did Merton heal Bobby?”

She shrugged. “I don't know. Merton can do a lot of things other witches can't do. Most witches don't want anything to do with him.”

“How'd he take that?”

She smirked. “Told them to shove their pentacles where the moon didn't shine.”

“Nice.”

“You aren't planning on hunting my brother are you?”

“I'll admit I thought about it. I found some of the books Chuck wrote about them...he turned a hellhound into a pet. That's just not done.”

“Sparky was weird to begin with. Hellhounds aren't supposed to breathe fire.”

“Touche.”

“And now? After reading the books?”

“I won't hunt any of them. Not after he healed Bobby...and not after I saw Bobby with the twins. He really loves those puppies. And Merton.”

Becka nodded. “Bobby is probably the closest thing to a Dad Merton has ever had.”

“Your parents are still alive...but they weren't in the books much.”

She snorted and gestured to the table and they both sat down. “Merton and Dad haven't spoken since the night of Merton's Senior Prom...the night he came out to our parents.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Merton was always kind of a disappointment you know? Smart, but not good at sports or with girls, things that are important to a man like Dad.”

“He's a good parent though, I saw him with the twins. A powerful witch, and a good shot, he proved that with the ghouls.”

“Target practice was the only thing they ever did together, that the three of us ever did together.”

“And when Merton came out?”

“Dad didn't kick him out, but he also didn't go to Merton's graduation. He didn't even ask who Merton was going to Prom with.”

“Tommy huh.”

“Yeah.” She smiled at the memory. “Merton had the envy of every girl in school, including me, because he was dating Tommy Dawkins. Star Quarterback and Captain of the Football team. Homecoming King. The Mayor's son. And Dad just...stuck his head in the sand and went back to pretending he never had a son.”

“So Bobby...”

“Is a surrogate that hasn't let Merton down.”

“And your parents don't know anything about-?”

“Nope. They don't even know they have grand-kids. Tommy's parents however see them all the time and adore Merton.”

“Bobby's a good dad. He chose a good surrogate.”

“So I've heard. I haven't actually met him yet.”

“We'll have to fix that.”

xxx

“I hope you're okay with skipping the dungeons, I don't usually include it in the tour.”

“That's fine, dungeons aren't really my thing.”

“Good, that's where Merton's lab is anyway and no one is allowed in there.”

Sam smiled as he watched Tommy prepare dinner, it was simple, a salad and several frozen pizzas. “His lab is in the dungeons. Like in Harry Potter.”

The Alpha rolled his eyes. “Merton thinks its hilarious...you would not believe the things I've had to talk him out of.”

“Like what?”

“Moving stair cases.”

“He didn't.”

“He thought about it, but at the time the twins were learning to walk and I managed to talk him out of it.”

“Hey, where's Gil. I thought he lived here at the castle too.”

Tommy placed all of the pizzas in the large oven. “That's one of those things we didn't go over when we were in Minnesota.”

“What things?”

Tommy sighed and gestured toward the fridge. “Coke? Water?”

“Coke is fine.”

Tommy got them each a coke. “No alcohol in the castle. Not until the kids are older anyway.”

“Right...so?”

“We're different from the werewolves you hunt.”

“Yeah, we covered that part.”

“What we didn't tell you, was that our kind, has a third gender, the ones that born wolves anyway.”

“A third gender.”

“Yeah. Epsilons. Alpha leads the pack. Betas make up the pack, humans in the pack are considered Betas. Omegas are outside the pack, lone wolves. Merton, Lori, Gil, the twins. They're all Betas. Epsilons...are the third gender, though they identify as male...its a genetic thing. An Epsilon can be a Beta, Omega, or Alpha.”

“But what does that mean?”

“If an Epsilon mates with a female, he can father pups, kids. If an Epsilon mates with a male, he can give birth.”

“Kinda like Merton.”

Tommy rubbed the back of his head. “I'm not actually sure how Merton's labor happened because I fainted.”

“You're an Alpha...and you fainted?”

“There was blood...Merton's blood. I don't deal well when Merton's hurt okay.”

Sam tried not to smile and sipped at his coke. “Sorry.”

“Anyway, an Epsilon has all the parts for baby making on the inside.”

“They're intersexed.”

“I guess that's the word for it, Merton is better at explaining stuff than me.”

“No, you're doing fine.”

Tommy nodded. “Anyway, when an Epsilon gives birth, they shift into a she-wolf and the baby is born as a pup and shifts to human a minute or so after. Generally its the only time a wolf that isn't an Alpha can take wolf form.”

“Huh. Helps keep the species going I guess, having a third gender that's that versatile.”

“I guess. Merton's got all kinds of theories on...well everything but he'd probably agree with you. And the stuff about Epsilons isn't in any book, try not to spread it around?”

“Right...but how'd we go from talking about Gil to...” Sam's eyes widened a bit. “Is Gil an Epsilon?”

“Yep.”

“And he's not here...because he's in labor?”

“Oh. No. Gil's here, he's just locked himself in his rooms.”

“Why?”

“He's in heat Sam.”

Sam blinked...then blushed. “Oh. So he-”

“Is trying to stay away from anyone who is unattached. We really need to find him a mate.”

“Right...I shouldn't go exploring behind closed doors then.”

“Nope.” Then Tommy shrugged. “Unless you swing that way and wanna make wolf pups with Gil.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “I'm sure Gil's a nice guy, but I don't think so. I'm in no shape to take care of anyone. Not a wolf in heat, and definitely not kids of my own.”

“I respect that.”

xxx

“You going to spend the night? We have a spare room, and decent wards, or so I'm told.”

“I noticed those, no one is going to see them unless they're looking for them. Becka does good work.”

Adam smirked. “So glad you approve big brother.”

“Oh I more than approve kid. If you don't marry the girl I will.” Dean grinned before taking another draw of his third beer.

“It was the pie, wasn't it.”

Dean nodded and made a small groan of appreciation. “It was damn good pie.”

Adam snorted. “It was my mom's recipe.” His eyes blinked a little too fast. “She always wanted a daughter, you know? One weekend we went down and all they did was bake. I could barely move by Sunday.”

“Too many goodies?”

“Oh my god. We ended up giving a bunch away to the neighbors because we couldn't eat it all.”

Dean grinned. “You serious about that invitation?”

“Yeah, the spare room is yours, for as long as you want it.”

“Okay...just for a couple of days. What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Classes in the morning, and a few hours of work after. My afternoon is pretty free. Becka's too.”

“There a place around here we could get some practice in?”

“You want to test my firearms skills.”

“You caught me. I've also got a couple of hex bags that will hide you two from angels and demons if you keep them with you.”

“Hey, I'm ready to learn. Maybe Becka will have a thing or two to teach you.”

“We'll see.”

xxx

Sam turned the page of the tome in his lap, not really seeing what was on the pages in front of him. Bailey was on his left, Adalynn on his right, both asleep and snuggled into him. It was strange, having these two small people cling to him, as if he were important. It made him wonder what it would be like, to actually have a family someday. He didn't have any hopes for it obviously, for him family was a pipe dream. Unless he found another Hunter, someone already well versed in the family business. He snorted at the thought. Or maybe he could find a werewolf of his own, a Lycaon anyway, not a wolf like Madison. Lycaon Werewolves were harder to kill and a spouse that was near invincible might be just what he needed.

A brush of fabric made him look up. Merton yawned and gave a small wave. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Couldn't sleep?”

“Not really. Strange dream.”

“Are they bothering you?” Merton asked, gesturing to the pups.

“No...it was just a little unexpected.”

“Its sort of what they do. Someone knew stays for a few days and they want to puppy pile all over them. Its a wolf thing.”

“Its nice.”

“So, dreams?”

“Nothing good...you know the angels are after Dean because he's Michael's vessel.”

Merton nodded and sat on the sofa across from the love seat Sam and the twins were on. “Bobby told us. We've been looking into it.”

“Well I had a dream tonight.”

“Michael?”

“Lucifer.”

Merton made a face. “Fun.”

“Yeah...as it turns out...Michael and Lucifer want to have they're big show down on earth. In their vessels. Guess who Lucifer's true vessel is?”

Merton's jaw dropped a bit and he gestured wildly to Sam. “You?”

“Yeah. Lucky me.”

“That's...insane.”

“One way of putting it...but I don't care what happens. I'm not saying yes to him.”

“Good.”

“Yeah...hey, I noticed the kids both had anti-possession tattoos.”

Merton nodded. “It was a just in case sort of thing. Everyone in the pack has one. We knocked the kids out to give them theirs.”

“Probably a good idea, so they wouldn't feel it.”

“Ah...the only way for a tattoo to remain visible on a werewolf is to burn the skin after.”

“What? Why?”

“Because it heals and then disappears under the skin. Burning it brings it back so its visible. We knocked them out so they wouldn't remember the blow torch.”

Sam winced and looked more than a little horrified. “Ow.”

“Better safe than sorry.”

“Still.”

“So Tommy furthered your education on werewolves.”

He nodded and blushed a little. “Yeah. Was a little sorry I asked, its hard not to think about now.”

“Gil being in the middle of heat and craving a partner? Female or male.”

“Yeah.”

“It takes some getting used to. Wanna help me get these two back in bed?”

“If its okay, I'd rather let them stay like this.”

Merton watched him for a moment before nodding. “I'll grab a blanket for the three of you.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey, you're family. Its what we do.”

XXX


	6. Antichrist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Adalynn was still crouched on her bed; eyes glowing gold and fangs bared at an older boy who was standing in the center of her room. The boy looked to be about ten...and just about as shaken and surprised as the twins._

Antichrist?  
calikocat  
Word count: 2176

Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus and Supernatural are not mine.

XXX

“What now?” Jesse asked, looking from one Winchester to the other.

“You have a lot of choices to make.” Sam told him and took his hand, slipping him a piece of paper that he hoped Dean didn't notice. “Only you can decide what's right for you, but they're going to be looking for you… angels and demons. We can teach you how to survive, how to fight.”

“But how do you know helping me is the right thing?”

“I have to have faith, that you can make the right decisions...because I couldn't.”

Jesse watched him for a moment and then nodded. “Can I say goodbye to my parents?”

“Sure kid, we can give you that.”

They watched as Jesse left the room and went up the stairs. He never came back down, Sam didn't think he would. He just hoped that at some point Jesse went to the address Sam had given him. If anyone could help Jesse control his powers, and use them for good, it would be Merton and the rest of the Pleasantville Pack.

xxx

Howls of surprise echoed throughout the castle and sent the entire pack running to Adalynn's room. Bailey got there first, his room being one of the closest to hers, and something slammed him against the far wall and pinned him there with an invisible force. Adalynn was still crouched on her bed; eyes glowing gold and fangs bared at an older boy who was standing in the center of her room. The boy looked to be about ten...and just about as shaken and surprised as the twins.

Vince made a move toward him and was thrown across the room to be pinned beside Bailey. Sparky shrank and shifted to dog form and growled, smoke coming from his mouth. Tommy held him back with a growl of his own, while Gil stayed out of the way. Merton held his hands up and approached slowly, he felt a brush of will as the boy tried to push him back. He brushed the power aside and didn't stop moving forward until he was right in front of the wide eyed child. “My name is Merton. What's yours?”

“Jesse.”

“Do you think you could put my son and Vince down?”

“They tried to attack me.”

“Well you did appear out of thin air and scare Adalynn. Bailey reacts badly whenever his twin screams.”

“What are they?”

Tommy moved forward as well, wolfing out slowly. “Werewolves. I'm Tommy. Nice to meet you Jesse.”

Jesse held up a piece of paper. “Sam Winchester gave me this.” He handed it to Merton who accepted the paper and began to read the note.

“Merton? Babe?”

“You're half demon?” Merton asked, looking up from the note.

“And half human.”

Merton nodded at that and gestured to Bailey and Vince and used his own power to nudge at Jesse's. “Let them down please?”

“How are you doing that?”

Merton shrugged. “It’s just something I can do.”

“Are you half demon?”

He shook his head. “Sorry kid, you've got one up on me, you at least know what you are. I only have theories.”

Slowly Vince and Bailey slid down the wall to their feet. Adalynn moved closer to the end of her bed and glared at Jesse. “You're supposed ta knock before you come in a girl's room.”

Jesse blushed. “Sorry.”

“Just remember for next time. You hungry?”

“Um...”

Bailey bounced a bit, crisis already forgotten. “Yeah! I'm hungry!”

“Can we eat now Papa?” Adalynn asked.

Merton rolled his eyes. “Okay, everyone to the kitchen. Sparky shift back. Nobody attack anyone else please and we'll have pancakes. It’s practically time to get up anyway. You like pancakes Jesse?”

“I've never had them.”

The twins gave him looks of horror and promptly dragged him out of the room. “We want chocolate chip pancakes Papa!”

Tommy gave him a look. “What just happened?”

“We just adopted the antichrist into the pack.”

“Oh is that all? And Sam sent him to us.”

“So it would seem.”

“We could have fun with that one.” Vince murmured, helping Sparky to his feet. “I like him.”

Sparky sent his lover a hopeless look, his voice a low rumble. “He slammed you against the wall with his will Vince.”

Vince only grinned. “Play time is going to be extreme.”

“No taking over the world Vince, that's an order. Come on Tommy, let’s go make pancakes.”

“I want peanut butter in mine!” Tommy insisted and much like the twins, dragged Merton out of the room.

“As my Alpha commands.”

Gil remained quiet and watched his pack with gentle amusement and a shake of his head as he turned off the light and followed them to the kitchen. There was no worry of Vince taking over the world, even with the antichrist in house, Vince considered himself Merton's minion.

 

No one noticed when Merton shot a text to Sam. _A little more warning next time Sammy. Adalynn nearly had a heart attack when a strange boy appeared in her room._

xxx

After breakfast Tommy helped the twins get ready for school before driving them to Pleasantville Elementary as he usually did. Gil was cleaning up the kitchen, with Jesse's help, and Vince and Sparky had disappeared to who knows where. Merton retreated to his office on the first floor of the castle which was in a room that connected to the library. The first thing he'd done had been to text Sam again for the whole story. Sam had called him back and delivered in full what had happened. After which he'd been left alone with his thoughts. 

He had been at his desk for some time when there was a knock on the open door and Merton looked up to see Jesse standing in the doorway, uncertainty on his face.

“Hey Jesse, what's up?”

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?”

Merton put his notes away to give Jesse all of his attention. “Yeah. Pretty sure anyway. Why? Are you worried?”

“Angels and demons are looking for me.”

“Angels and demons can't enter the castle. It’s warded against them, and I've talked with Sam and he said your power hides you from them. For now anyway.”

“What about when it stops hiding me?”

He gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. “I'm working on that. How do you feel about tattoos?”

Jesse moved further into the office and sat in one of the chairs across from Merton. “I don't know. What's the truth about tattoos?”

“If done right then there are no side effects; people very rarely have allergic reactions to the pigments.”

“Do you have a tattoo?”

“Everyone in the pack has at least one tattoo, to keep demons from possessing them.”

“Will I need one like that?”

“I don't think a demon can possess you, or an angel for that matter. We would just need a warding tattoo that hid you from them.”

“Okay...can I see yours?”

Merton nodded and pulled up his shirt to show the anti-possession tattoo on his left side, over his ribs. “They actually look pretty cool. Better than being stuck with a Pokémon for life.”

“I guess. What would an angel warding tattoo look like?”

Merton picked up the single sheet of paper he'd left on his desk and handed it to the boy. “Like that.”

Jesse looked at it then blinked and frowned. “I can't read it.”

“No one can. It’s Enochian...The language of Angels.”

“Then how do you know it’s a safety thing?”

“Well...here's the weird part...I can't read it...but I can get sense of what it is. Like I know its protection against angels...I just don't know the exact translation.”

“Why?”

“I have no idea.”

“Will it hurt?”

“Yes. But there are things that hurt a lot more than getting a tattoo.”

“Like what?”

“Having babies.”

“Only girls have babies.”

“Not always. I gave birth to Adalynn and Bailey.”

“How?”

“There was an alien once who changed my body a bit. Made me different.”

“A freak?”

“I've always been a bit of a freak. After all, I created Vince.”

“Can you teach me how to use my power? Make the right choices?”

“To an extent...but you are your own person Jesse. You make the final call.”

Jesse was quiet for a moment and then he nodded. “I'd like to have the ward tattoo please.”

“Let me get my kit together.”

xxx

Merton did his best to make the process as painless as possible; however instead of giving the kid something for the pain he had Gil hold Jesse's hand. Jesse had objected at first, but when he watched the black lines move from his body to Gil's he was sort of shocked and held on. Then as time went by he only held Gil's hand when the pain got to be too much.

Gil smiled and kept Jesse talking. About his life before, his parents, how he met Sam and Dean. Then Gil told him about the old Syndicate, about the Hunters that had taken them out, how he had gotten away and gone to Tommy and Merton for help. Merton told Jesse about some of the things they'd seen over the years like the vampires, the aliens, and giving birth.

They kept up the chatter long enough that Merton finished and used a bit of power to heal the marks. It made him just a touch lightheaded; luckily he didn't pass out like when he had healed Bobby.

“What was that?”

“I healed you.”

“You can do that?”

“A little. The last time I healed someone I passed out for twenty minutes.”

Gil coughed. “Only because his legs were paralyzed and healing him took more power than you thought it would. But Bobby's all better and you're okay. All's well.”

Jesse looked down at his ribs where Merton had inked him. “It does look kind of cool. Thanks.”

Merton started to gather up his kit, everything needed to be sterilized before the next use. “You're welcome. Now if you ever need another ward or protection tattoo I'll do it and I'll heal it after like I did this time. But when you're older if you want ink just to decorate your skin, you'll have to pay for it and let it heal naturally.”

Jesse nodded. “Okay.”

“Good, you hungry? It’s almost time for lunch.”

“A little.”

“We can go out for lunch.” Gil offered. “Jesse is going to need a few things.”

“Sounds like a plan. What do you think Jess?”

“That sounds okay.”

xxx

Merton answered his cell when it rang. “Hey Sam. Checking up on us?”

“Sort of. Jesse still around?”

“Yeah, I think he's going to stick around permanently, Adalynn seems to be enamored of him. He's not sure what to do with a five-year old girl who just follows him around.”

“They're getting along though.”

“Yep...well Bailey has never really had to share his sister's attention with anyone like this so he's not sure why Addy is paying so much attention to Jesse.”

“Nothing weird going on then?”

“Nope. We had pancakes for breakfast. I gave him a tattoo after; and then we went shopping and had lunch at the mall. Got back in time to pick the twins up from school and we’ve just finished desert. We'll probably enroll Jesse next week.”

“You gave him a tattoo?”

“He's ten Sam; I couldn't just take him to get inked.”

“Right. Anti-possession? ...Can he even be possessed?”

“No idea. Mostly I was worried about Angels finding him so we've got him warded up for that.”

“Good thinking.”

“I thought so.… and Sam?”

“Yeah Merton.”

“I was serious about giving us a little warning the next time you send us an unusual child.”

“Right. Sorry about that. I was improvising...and uh...Dean doesn't know I sent him to you.”

“Great. That'll be a fun reveal...you know he'll find out eventually.”

“Yeah...but your place is one of the safest places on Earth.”

“True. Still. Next time.”

“I'll do my best to give you better heads up.”

“Okay, night Sam.”

“Later Merton.”

Merton hung up and shook his head. Tommy crept up behind him and nuzzled at his neck. “Anything new?”

“Nope; same old, same old.”

“The twins need their baths.”

Merton nodded. “Let’s go wrestle with the mini-wolfy-krakens.”

XXX

[tumblr](http://calikocat.tumblr.com/)


	7. LARPing VS Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Merton threw his hands up and climbed out of the jeep. “Alright, you win, but why here?” He paused and pointed at the cars they'd parked beside. “Do you see that too or am I hallucinating?”_
> 
> _Tommy nodded. “Okay...that's not what I was expecting.” They both stared a moment more at the row of Impalas. “I'm starting to think the SOS from Sam's Superfan wasn't really an SOS.”_

LARPing VS Living  
calikocat  
Word count: 1621

Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus, Supernatural and Teen Wolf are not mine nor are they Chuck's.

XXX

“Why are we even doing this? We should be at home, with the kids...or possibly at home researching.”

“Oh come on. When was the last time we had a weekend to ourselves?”

Merton thought about that as Tommy parked the car outside the old hotel. “You got me, I don't remember.”

Tommy grinned. “Exactly.”

“But the kids…”

“They’re safe because they have Gil, Vince, Sparky, and now Jesse. Lori and Gil will keep up the usual patrol and Terri is in town to help out. Nothing will happen to the kids with that whacked out and crazy group of body guards.”

Merton threw his hands up and climbed out of the jeep. “Alright, you win, but why here?” He paused and pointed at the cars they'd parked beside. “Do you see that too or am I hallucinating?”

Tommy nodded. “Okay...that's not what I was expecting.” They both stared a moment more at the row of Impalas. “I'm starting to think the SOS from Sam's Superfan wasn't really an SOS.”

“You think?”

Tommy snorted and grabbed Merton's hand. “Come on.”

They walked hand in hand along a stone path staring up at the stately old building. It looked like whatever had happened was over, an ambulance pulling away from the hotel, its lights off and silent. “Well, that's not at all ominous.”

“Hey, there's Dean.” And indeed Dean was there talking to a couple holding hands much like Tommy and Merton were. “Let’s go see what happened.”

“Why not.” They approached and came into Dean's view just as he turned to walk away from the other couple. He froze when he saw them.

“Tommy, Merton.”

“Dean.” Tommy held out his hand and they shook. “So what happened here?”

“ _Supernatural_ Convention.”

Merton snorted, but when Dean glared at him he squeaked a bit. “You're not kidding.”

“No. Organized by Chuck and Sam's Superfan.”

“Oh geeze.”

“Oh its better, there was a real haunting. Serial killing little ghost boys.”

Merton looked up at Tommy. “A weekend away for just us huh?”

Tommy shrugged. “The last message from Superfan Becky was real.”

“They're around back if you want to murder her.”

Merton scoffed. “I doubt we'll be pulling any homicidal tricks, but I'd like a word with Chuck.”

The three of them moved past the couple Dean had been talking to and walked around to the back of the hotel. There Sam was speaking to a man, who was probably Chuck, and a blond girl, who was probably Superfan Becky.

“Hey Chuck!” Dean called out. “You have visitors!”

Chuck turned too look toward them...and gaped. “Oh sweet lord. Merton, I apologize for the pregnancies and labor pains...even though I wasn't actually responsible for them.”

The girl, Becky, squealed and ran at them, practically tackling them in a joint hug. “Oh my God! Oh my God! It’s really you! You came! I'm so happy I could finally meet you! The _Big Wolf on Campus_ books were my favorite growing up and got me through a really tough time.” She pulled back a bit and looked around them, even peering behind them. “Did you bring them?”

They shared a look and Tommy asked; “Did we bring who?”

“Your kids! Or pups, whichever you call them. Do I get to meet them?”

“Ah, no. The kids stayed home.” Merton pulled them a step further from her. “I'm guessing there was no emergency?”

“Of course there was. It was the first _Supernatural_ Convention ever, and I was hoping to sort revive the _Big Wolf_ fandom a bit since you guys are in the unpublished _Supernatural books_.”

Tommy growled at Chuck and his eyes flashed red. “Oh really...and what exactly is in these unpublished books Mr. Edlund?”

“Uh...just a few things.”

Tommy moved closer until he was right in front of the shorter man and lifted him up a bit, completely wolfed out now. “Like?”

“I don't go into detail about the knotting okay. Please don't hurt me.”

Becky let out another squeal. “Knotting is real!”

“Oh. My. God.”

They all turned to see the couple Dean had been talking to earlier. Dean sighed. “Crap.”

Chuck swallowed a bit. “Maybe we should all go inside....and maybe Tommy can de-wolf?”

Merton sighed and stepped close to Tommy, wrapping his arms around his mate. “Easy big guy. We've already caused a scene. No need to maim him.”

Tommy de-wolfed and put Chuck down. “Right. Let’s have that talk, inside. Right now.”

xxx

They were sitting at a table in the hotel, each with a drink. The other couple, who had apparently been LARPing as Sam and Dean, appeared sort of shell-shocked. Becky was all but vibrating like a jackhammer in her excitement, though thankfully silent, and Chuck looked like a man about to face a firing squad. Dean was smirking at all of them and Sam seemed agitated.

Finally, Damien, the man who'd been LARPing as Dean looked at Tommy and Merton. “It was all real.”

Dean snorted. “Tried to tell you.”

Damien's partner, Barnes, swallowed a shot. “How did you get out of Hell?”

“An angel named Castiel pulled me out of the pit; have his hand-print branded on my shoulder to prove it.”

Barnes paled and looked at Merton and Tommy. “Everything that happened to you two...”

Tommy shrugged. “I haven't read the books. I don't want to read the books.”

Merton however nodded. “I read them, they're accurate.”

“This is so amazing!” Becky grinned. “I just wish you guys had gotten here earlier!”

Tommy growled at her a little. “We do have responsibilities; and two kids to take care of. We have lives that we live. We don't have time for...” He gestured to everything around them. “This.”

“It’s called LARPing, Tommy.”

Tommy gave him a little smirk. “I'm not surprised you know that.”

Sam huffed. “I know it’s invasive and it sucks knowing people can just read about your lives whenever they want...but Becky was about to tell us where the colt was.”

Merton nodded. “Right. Becky, you talk with the boys.” He narrowed his eyes at Chuck. “And you Mr. Edlund. Come with us. We need to talk.”

xxx

When they were alone in another room Chuck cleared his throat and looked from Merton to Tommy nervously. “So. What do you boys want to know?”

Merton folded his arms over his chest and tried to mentally brace himself. “Am I right?”

“Right about what?”

“My theories. About my powers and the potential that Becka and Garth have. Am I right? About where they come from?”

Chuck bit his bottom lip and wouldn't meet Merton's eyes, but he nodded. “Yeah. Sorry.”

He sagged and let Tommy hold him up and gratefully took in the comfort his best friend and mate offered. “Good.”

At that Chuck blinked. “Good? You're...why are you not freaking out?”

Tommy snorted and nuzzled at Merton's neck. “It was the not knowing that was wearing on him. Besides, there could be worse things to be descended from than _him_.”

“I guess.”

Merton took a deep breath. “No more books.”

“Yeah. Got that. Sam already threatened me with guns.”

Merton raised brow. “Sam and Dean's guns will be the last thing you'd need to worry about. Think about that.”

“Yeah. I know. You're way scarier than their guns.”

“Darn right. One more thing Chuck.”

“Anything, name it.”

“You need to remove any mention of our kids and Epsilons from your unpublished books.” Merton stared at him and didn't let the writer break eye contact. “You understand why right?”

Chuck nodded. “I've never written anything down about Epsilons...and I'll remove everything about your pups as soon as I get to my computer.”

“Make sure Becky knows.”

He swallowed. “Yeah. She doesn't know about Epsilons at all...and I'll talk to her about Adalynn and Bailey.”

“Good.”

Tommy snickered. “Come on; let’s go see what Superfan has to say about the colt...why are they looking for a horse anyway?”

Merton groaned. “Tommy, you really need to read the books. The colt is a gun.”

“I was kidding Mert.”

“Uhuh, nice save wolfboy.”

“We're almost thirty; I think you can call me wolfman now.”

They walked away bantering back and forth and Chuck slid into a chair, thankful he'd been spared everyone's wrath. Freaking books had ruined his life; thank god he'd never published any of the _Teen Wolf series_.

xxx

They went ahead and had a talk with Superfan Becky as well; after they sent Damien and Barnes on their way. Poor guys were still a little shocked that they'd met their heroes and were embarrassed that they'd been LARPing in front of them.

From Becky they learned that Bela had not given the colt to Lilith but to another Demon. One called Crowley who, before her death, had been Lilith's right hand. A demon who was still in commission and making deals.

When the four of them were finally away from the 'civilians' as Dean called them the brothers started planning. Tommy and Merton offered their services. What else could they do? They weren't going to stand by and let the world end.

So they called Bobby and really got to work. There was a world to save.

XXX


	8. Seek Forgiveness After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You guys look like crap.”_
> 
> _Lori punched Dean in the shoulder. “We just decimated a pack of Hellhounds. Say thank you.”_

Seek Forgiveness After  
calikocat  
word count: 4077

XXX

Bobby poured another shot for Tommy who drank it down like he didn't feel it at all...and with that werewolf metabolism he probably didn't. Merton was in one of the upstairs bedrooms asleep. They had showed up hours ago, after Sam, Dean, and Jo had taken off to meet up with Castiel on their quest to retrieve the colt from a demon named Crowley. Ellen had stayed behind, as had Bobby, because Tommy had called ahead and asked him not to go. Bobby wanted to know why.

“You just gonna sit there and drink my whiskey or are you gonna tell me why I stayed home instead of going with those kids?”

Tommy shot a look at Ellen before nodding; apparently satisfied that she was trust worthy simply because Bobby let her in his house. “When they get the colt, we were all planning on going after the Devil.”

“Yeah and?”

“I want you to hang back, stay here.”

“Uhuh and what makes you think I'll do that?”

Tommy pushed the shot glass away. “Because I'm asking you too, because I need someone to stay here with Merton because he's not going with us. I need you to make sure he stays here and doesn't do something stupid.”

“Forgive me for prying but from what I've heard your boy is one hell of a witch and possibly our biggest resource aside from Castiel.”

Tommy nodded. “He is, Merton's got all kinds of power...but his scent has changed.”

Ellen frowned. “What the hell does that mean?”

Tommy sighed. “It means his body is producing different hormones.”

It clicked and Bobby sat up straighter. “He's pregnant again.”

“Yeah.”

“Hold on now, he's pregnant?”

Bobby nodded and pushed the shot glass toward Ellen. “It’s happened before. These two have a couple of kids at home already.”

Ellen poured herself a shot. “Does he know yet?”

“No. We haven't told him that it’s happened again, but once the cravings start he'll figure it out in no time.”

Bobby sat back and looked at the Alpha. “And how am I supposed to keep the most powerful witch I've ever met under lock and key?”

Tommy gave him a grimace that could have been a smile if one squinted just right. “He should stay asleep for at least another thirty hours.”

“You drugged your pregnant mate?” Ellen asked, a bit of anger slipping into her voice.

“Yep.” Tommy's tone was unapologetic.

“He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up.”

“Ha! Pissed is an understatement; he could level your whole scrap yard.”

“That's not comforting...so I'm just supposed to sit here and babysit an unconscious witch? What are you gonna do?”

“I'm going with them to fight; the others will meet us there.”

“And your kids?” Ellen asked.

“With a friend named Terri. She'll keep them safe.”

“And if you all die tomorrow?”

Tommy looked Bobby in the eye. “If you don't want to keep the kids and look after them and Merton...I'll contact Laura Hale and see if she'll take them in.”

Bobby coughed. “I didn't say I didn't want them...”

“So?”

“I'll keep an eye on Merton, make sure he stays unconscious...and I'll look after the pups. Think you’re crazy though.”

“Yeah...well we plan on taking the Devil on. We're all crazy.”

Ellen raised her glass. “Amen.”

xxx

Sam and Dean managed to get the colt from Crowley. It was a little strange the way he just gave up the gun; gave it to them in fact because he wanted the devil dead. It did, however, sort of make sense, in a way, at least when Crowley had explained it. What would Lucifer do to demons if he managed to wipe out the human race that he hated so much? It wasn't something that any of them wanted to think about or look at too closely.

Instead they were drinking, most of them anyway. Sam and Dean were at the desk, drinking beers and going over their plans to go after Satan at Carthage, Missouri. Ellen, Jo, and Castiel were drinking shots in the kitchen...Cas wasn't anywhere near drunk and it made Bobby wonder who would win a drinking contest, Tommy, or Cas. Both angels and werewolves had crazy metabolisms.

Bobby watched them in amusement and a little worry. They might not all come back tomorrow and he wouldn't be there to watch their backs because he made a promise and damn if he wasn't a man of his word. He'd be staying home, making sure Merton stayed unconscious, and off the battlefield.

Merton who was, out cold even now, upstairs in bed with a worried Tommy curled around him. Bobby didn't blame Tommy for doing what he did, but there would be hell to pay when Merton did wake up and found out he missed the big showdown.

The only ones not present were the rest of the pack. They had stayed in Pleasantville as it was in Missouri and would meet the others at Carthage the next day.

That was the only thing that made this situation better in Bobby's mind. Ellen, Cas, and the kids would have damned good back up. They'd have Tommy, Lori, and Gil, three strong Lycaon wolves, on their side. Not to mention Sparky, a former Hellhound who breathed fire...and whatever the hell Vince was. With an entourage like that...they just might make it.

Make it back in time to witness the huge fit Merton threw when he woke up.

Huh.

Balls.

Bobby wasn't sure which would be scarier. Facing Lucifer...or Merton in a tantrum. Tommy owed him big for this babysitting gig.

xxx

“I don't understand why you need the holy oil.” Castiel said as he followed Tommy down into the basement. “We need to leave. Dean and Sam have already left; Ellen and Jo are growing impatient.”

“This is just in case Castiel.” Bobby was waiting for them by the panic room door. “He still out?”

“Like a light. You better hurry, Cas is right, you don't want Ellen mad.”

“I do not...” Cas trailed off when he caught sight of Merton unconscious on a cot in the middle of the panic room. “Nephilim.”

Tommy shook his head. “Not quite, but Merton has some grace.”

“The union of human and angel are forbidden.” Castiel murmured. “But he is different...” The angel tilted his head and squinted. “He is more angel than human. I understand why you have kept him away from my kind and why you do not want him near Lucifer.”

“Yeah...and he's pregnant.”

“Understood. I will place the oil, but we must hurry or we will be late for the battle.”

Bobby waved them off and took the oil from Castiel. “You two yahoos get goin'. I can handle this.”

Tommy gave him a hug. “Thanks Bobby.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get.”

He let go and went to Merton where he kissed his mate's forehead. “Be back soon buddy.”

Bobby watched the angel and werewolf trek back out of the room before he poured the oil in a circle around the cot. He sighed in a bit of regret. Merton was not going to be happy about this at all and with that thought he struck a match and lit the oil on fire.

xxx

He glared at the circle of fire that surrounded him. He glared at it because he couldn't cross it, in fact he'd tried more than once and gotten burned for his efforts. What was worse was that he knew the fire wasn't really there. Somehow, someone had trapped him in his own head and was keeping him here.

There was a chuckle from the darkness beyond the ring of fire.

“Hello?”

“Problem there kiddo?”

It was a man, though Merton couldn't make out any specific features. “You could say that. I seem to be stuck.”

“It happens.”

Merton sighed. “I don't suppose you'd tell me what's going on? Or who you are?”

“Sorry, not the right time for that.”

“Can you tell me anything?” There was a scuff, the sound of shoe to concrete, and a glint of silver flew through the air. Merton caught the reflective blade and looked at it curiously. He'd never seen a weapon like it and he had quite the collection at home. “Nice. A gift?”

“It’s yours; always has been. You just didn't know it was here.”

“There's been a blade hiding in my subconscious...buddy I think you've been watching a little too much anime.”

“Don't be ridiculous. It’s not sentient.”

“Then why-?”

“Let's just say...you're definitely on the right track.”

Merton tried his best to focus on the man...or perhaps he wasn't a man at all. “Wait, are you?” But the being was already gone, leaving Merton holding the blade, and still trapped inside the ring of fire. “Great.”

When he woke up and found out just who had put him under he was going to tear them a new one.

Unfortunately the whole situation had overprotective Tommy written all over it. Someone was going to be sleeping on the couch until further notice.

xxx

“What do you think?”

Gil bit his lip at Lori's question and gazed around the empty street. The four of them were crammed into her Volkswagen bug. Lori in the driver's seat, he sat beside her, with Sparky and Vince crowded in the backseat. “Seems pretty empty. I don't hear anything, don't smell anything. Do you?”

“Nothing.”

Vince gave a huge sigh. “Silly wolves. The town's not empty.”

Lori and Gil traded a glance before they both turned to stare at Vince who was looking out the window...at something they could apparently not see. Sparky seemed just as confused as they did. Gil tilted his head a bit. “What is it Vince?”

“A bunch of men in suits.”

“Men in suits?” Lori smiled a bit. “That's what you're seeing.”

“Reapers.” Sparky breathed. “I could feel them...just couldn't see them.”

Gil gulped. “Well, that's encouraging...why can Vince see them?”

Sparky shrugged. “Merton probably has a theory.”

“Hey.” Lori pointed toward two approaching vehicles. “We finally have company...that the rest of us can see anyway.” She opened her door and got out, Sparky flowed into his smaller canine form, and the rest of them followed suit. The first of the vehicles, a black Impala, drove up beside the bug.

Sam gave them a grim smile from the passenger seat. “Hey guys.”

They gave waves and nods and Lori moved closer. “Welcome to Empty Places. Population us and a bunch of Reapers. You must be Dean. I'm Lori.”

“Nice to meet you Lori. Werewolf?”

She grinned and flashed gold eyes at him. “And if I am?”

“Welcome aboard Team Crazy. You're officially a heavy lifter considering you can throw a small car.”

“Good to be here.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Back up, did you say Reapers?”

“Yeah. Vince can see them.”

The brothers shared a look and Dean asked. “How?”

Gil moved forward. “We don't know. But hey, Vince used to be invisible himself. That could have something to do with it. I'm Gil, by the way, also a werewolf.”

“You?”

“Yep.”

“Okay.” Dean nodded further up the street. “We're gonna check out the police station, see if anyone is there. You guys stay with Tommy, Ellen, and Jo they're in the truck behind us.”

Gil nodded. “Okay, but we don't hear anyone in that direction and we can't smell any blood.”

“Still. We'll be back soon.” They pulled away and kept going; the truck, however, came to a stop and two women exited. They were followed by a man who materialized beside them. Tommy exited the truck last.

The man wasn't a man as the pack could tell by scent alone. Gil waved at them. “Hello. You must be Ellen and Jo and?”

Tommy motioned to the...man. “This is Castiel.”

Castiel nodded at them. “I am an angel.” He stared at them. “You are Tommy's wolves.” His gaze traveled to Vince who waved and grinned. “You...are you an angel?”

Vince just shrugged. “I'm Vince. Merton made me.”

Ellen and Jo froze and stared. “Made you?”

Castiel gave Tommy a sharp look; Tommy held his gaze until Castiel gave him a nod. “I see.” Then Castiel looked at Sparky, who barked. “And this is Merton's familiar.”

Vince leaned down to scratch Sparky's ears. “This is Sparky.”

“Nice to meet all of you, though the circumstances could be better.”

Tommy sighed. “Anyone want to catch us up? Why is the town empty?”

Jo however raised a hand. “Can we go back to the part where Merton made this guy?”

The Alpha shook his head. “That's not important right now. Right now we need to focus on finding the Devil and taking him out.”

“It’s not empty.” Castiel replied continuing the earlier line of conversation. His eyes were moving rapidly, taking in several places at once.

Lori made a face. “Vince said he saw a bunch of men in suits.”

Castiel sent Vince another curious look. “You can see the Reapers?”

“Yes.”

“Reapers? As in more than one? Why doesn't that sound good?”

“What does it mean?” Tommy asked.

“They only gather like this in times of great catastrophe...Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake...Pompeii. I need to find out why they're here. Excuse me.”

They watched as he walked off, weaving in and out of a crowd of beings only he and Vince could see. Vince looked to Tommy. “Should I follow?”

“No, you and your optic lasers and plasma bolts are staying with us.”

“His what?”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Merton created Vince when he was three. We're not sure he can be hurt or killed...Vince is short for Mr. Invincible.”

Ellen laughed a little. “I'm wishing more and more your boy wasn't pregnant, he sounds like he'd be good in a fight.”

“The best.”

xxx

By the time they met back up with Dean and Sam, Castiel was in the wind, and they still had not seen a single soul.

They were on foot now, all four humans carrying packs and armed with shot guns. Gil, Tommy, and Lori each had a hand gun tucked away should they need it, but preferred to use their abilities. Vince carried no weapon and Sparky trotted at his side just as weaponless.

Sam shot Dean a look. “You think Lucifer got Cas?”

“I don't know what else to think Sammy. Hey Vince, you sure you don't want a gun?”

Gil shuddered. “Vince isn't allowed to handle projectile weapons.”

Vince rolled his eyes. “It was an accident...and I didn't hurt anyone.”

“Guys enough.” He stiffened and turned to face to their right. “Company.”

They turned as a group to face the newcomer. A pretty brunette; Vince lost his smile at the sight of her and Sparky started to growl. The woman...demon really, just smiled. “There you are. Who are your friends? It’s nice to see some new faces and they're so pretty.”

Sam glared at the demon. “Meg!”

“You shouldn't have come here boys.”

“I could say the same for you.” Dean moved forward the only thing that stopped him from crossing all the way over to her was Tommy's arm across his chest. “What?”

Tommy focused on the blurred shapes that surrounded Meg. “She's not alone. I don't know what they are...but they're big...” He breathed in. “Canine.”

Dean shuddered. “Hellhounds.”

Lori snorted. “Sparky, you're up. You okay with toasting your old pack?”

“Pack?” Meg frowned as Sparky moved closer. “What are you-?”

Tommy grinned. “Sparky used to be a Hellhound.”

“Really. Well, let’s just see who wins this dog fight...or would you boys rather make this easy and painless? My father wants to talk to you.”

Dean gave her a lopsided smile. “Come on Meg. That's not how we roll and you know it.”

“Too bad.” She gave a pat to the beast beside her and it growled. “Sic'em boys.”

Sparky caught the first one in mid air with orange flames. Then it was chaos.

“Gil, get them out of here!”

Gil didn't need to be told twice as he herded the humans toward an empty store, all four of them peppering hounds with gunfire when it sounded like they got too close. One tried to slip past Gil and grabbed at Jo, dragging her down, ripping into her leg. But then Lori was on its back snarling and tearing into its flesh, the beast screamed in pain, and released Jo to try and throw Lori off it.

“Jo!” Dean fired a shot at the hound just before Lori brought it down and snapped its neck if the sound of breaking bone meant anything at all. He carefully but quickly scooped Jo up and made a run for it. The next hound that tried to get passed Gil, he tackled it, and ripped its throat out before getting the group of Hunters inside the store and behind a line of salt.

The demon Meg was gone but the hounds kept coming; though half were dead on the ground smoldering from Vince's blasts...or actually burning from Sparky's flames.

Tommy moved with a swiftness and speed that he hadn't used for a while; at least not since their last tangle with a flock of vamps. He tore one hound's head off and shoved it down the throat of another, choking the second hound before snapping its spine. Lori moved from beast to beast ripping and tearing and howling in excitement, a mad flurry of claws and teeth that actually made the hounds leery of approaching her. And while they were too busy keeping an eye on Lori Vince shot them down with green beams shooting from his eyes and hands.

Out of nowhere one nearly got the jump on Tommy, but Sparky growled and let out a never before seen black flame that lit the hound up when it made contact, making it fully visible to the werewolves just in time for them to watch it incinerate.

“Wow...new trick there Sparky?”

Sparky barked and wagged his tail before rejoining the fray. It was another five minutes before all the Hellhounds were dead. The pack knocked on the door of the store where the others had taken shelter. There was a sound of chains moving and clanking and then Gil opened the door and let them in. Once they were all inside he straightened up the salt line...just in case.

“You guys look like crap.”

Lori punched Dean in the shoulder. “We just decimated a pack of Hellhounds. Say thank you.”

“Ow! And thank you.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and made his way to the counter of the hardware store. Jo was sitting on it, her injured leg stretched out in front of her. Her jeans were ruined, shredded from the hound, and cut up by whoever had stitched her leg up. “How bad was it?”

“It could have been a lot worse.” Ellen muttered; pale face and gratefully gripping her daughter's hand. “Gil got her sewed up and took away some of the pain. I didn't know your kind could do that.”

Gil smiled and patted her shoulder. “We can do a lot of things that Hunters don't know about. How are you Jo?”

Jo smiled. “It’s like being on really good drugs, without being high. It’s nice. I can still aim and shoot.”

Dean snorted. “Good to know. I'm going to try and raise Bobby on the radio. Everyone take a breather. It’s not over yet.”

xxx

They had a location, an old farm outside of town, one that had seen a lot of bloodshed and death during the Civil War. Jo wasn't going anywhere except to safety. Already Ellen and Gil were getting her loaded up in the truck with plans to get back to Pleasantville and behind the wards on the castle. Sparky was going with them.

That left Dean and Sam to go directly after Lucifer with Tommy and Lori following behind to either take out any stray hounds or provide cover fire. Vince was in charge of finding Castiel, because evidently he was sort of like an angel, and could sense Cas. Lovely.

As Jo was loaded into the truck Dean gave her a kiss. “See you soon.”

“Try not to die Dean.”

“You know me.”

She snorted. “That's not comforting.”

xxx

Vince ran in the direction where he knew the angel to be. He didn't know how, just that he could feel the angel, Castiel, and that he was trapped. It made him just a tiny bit nervous that something could trap something as powerful as their new friend. Especially since he could feel the other angel. The one the others called Lucifer.

The power of that one...made Vince shudder. Even he wasn't crazy enough to want to face that angel.

But he kept running toward Castiel, faster than any human eye could see or keep up with, and then suddenly he was crashing through a sequence of brick walls...and then stomping his way through several floors until he landed in the basement of the building Castiel was being held captive in. Idly he hoped the building didn't collapse on them.

“How did you-?”

Vince gave the demon, and really her true face was hideous, a shove and she fell back across the flames and Castiel stepped over her.

“Why did you not fly or teleport? It would be faster.”

Vince blinked. “I don't know how.”

“I'll show you.” He reached up and touched Vince's forehead...and knowledge flooded his mind. It made him stumble and Castiel had to catch him when they landed. “See?” He whispered. Vince nodded and found his feet. “Follow me.” And Vince did, darting after the angel, taking to the new ability like a fish to water.

They appeared on the farm, next to Sam, Dean, Tommy, and Lori. The latter two looking a tad worse than the humans. Cas put his hands on the Hunters and Vince did the same to the wolves, the knowledge forever in his brain, and they escaped as the scary angel finished his ritual.

xxx

They were in the castle. All of them. No one was talking. They had failed. Dean had shot Lucifer with the colt at point blank range. It had knocked him out for a few precious seconds.

Merton was fuming and not talking to any of them; however, he had healed Jo and removed the stitches and gave them all a once over before locking himself in the kitchen to cook in relative peace.

The twins were curled up in Tommy's lap, with Jesse on one side so he was close to Adalynn. Still no one spoke, things were too grave.

Finally Merton unlocked the kitchen door. “You don't ever pull a stunt like that again Thomas P. Dawkins.”

Tommy looked up, eyes full of hope. “Merton...you're-“

“Bobby told me. But never again pal, you hear me?”

“Yeah. I hear you Merton.”

“Okay then. Dinner is ready. Everyone is eating.” There was such a note of finality in his voice that not a soul opted to argue. “And then we'll go on from there.”

“Merton.”

“Hey, don't be so depressed. You all made it out. We'll deal with the Devil when we see him again. Now come on, let’s eat.”

They followed him to the kitchen and filled their plates, and slowly conversation flowed, it was subdued, but it was there. They were alive and that was enough for now.

XXX


	9. Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Merton blinked. “Do you know what imprinting is?”_
> 
> _“Like from Twilight? My mom thought those books were silly.”_

Soul Mates  
calikocat  
Word count: 2421

XXX

Merton was still pissed about being forced from the hunt. The part that pissed him off the most however... was that he never saw it coming. Whatever Tommy had done had left no side effects and hadn't harmed him or the life growing inside of him.

He still made Tommy sleep on the couch for over a week.

“Merton?”

He looked up from the scroll he was going over to see Jesse standing near the table in the library he was sitting at. “Hey Jess.”

“Are you still mad?”

“A little.”

Jesse moved all the way to the table. “I didn't know they wouldn't let you fight.”

“Its okay, I don't blame you. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good...now. Are you okay?”

“Maybe. Can you start teaching me magic?”

“I guess. You'll remember the morality lessons right?”

“Yeah...can I...Why does Addy keep following me?”

Merton smiled. “She hasn't been around many kids besides Bailey and her friends at school...and almost no older kids. You've got about five years on her kiddo. Is she starting to get annoying?”

“No.”

“Really? Because when my sister and I were kids...and before she started calling me Freaker...she would follow me everywhere.”

“That's not...I don't think that's it. Sometimes she growls at Bailey...like she doesn't want to share me.”

Merton blinked. “Do you know what imprinting is?”

“Like from Twilight? My mom thought those books were silly.”

“Well she was right and those books and movies are not allowed in the castle. Ever...but imprinting is something that werewolves do. You know, when Tommy's powers first manifested he was talking to me in our high school hallway. We'd had lockers next to each other all our lives and he'd never once noticed me. But as a wolf he caught my scent...and I guess it made an impression. We became best friends...and by the time we graduated senior year we were together.”

“Are soul mates real?”

“At one time I would have told you no; that it was a ridiculous notion created by the greeting card industry...but according to Greek mythology soul mates are a thing. The old Greek myths told a story about Zeus, the King of their gods, how he feared the first humans because they had four legs, four arms and a head with two faces. He thought they had potential for great power and would one day overthrow him.”

“What did he do?”

“He split them in half and scattered them, forcing them to wander, and to search for their missing halves.”

Jesse looked a little worried. “Has Addy imprinted on me?”

“Maybe...we won't know for sure until she's older. Does it bother you?”

“No. I like Addy.”

“So it’s not a problem?”

“No.”

“Good. Wanna start with protective spells and sigils?”

“Sure.”

xxx

“So I talked to the guys recently.”

“Uhuh.”

“They went undercover to help a retired Hunter in a mental hospital.”

“That's nice.”

Tommy sighed and sank to the floor, kneeling, in front of the chair Merton was sitting in, reading. “It was a Wraith.”

“They kill it? They'll need silver.”

“Yeah...Merton?”

“Mmhmm?”

“When are you going to stop being mad?”

“When the morning sickness stage is over.”

Tommy snorted and laughed before moving forward to kiss Merton's still flat stomach. “Okay.”

“I think Adalynn has decided Jesse is hers.”

Tommy looked up, eager to converse, and he moved the book down so their eyes could meet. “Yeah? That's pretty young isn't it?”

“I don't know. Remember Laura said that little Alpha in Beacon Hills decided Derek was his...and he was only eight and Derek was fourteen.”

“Huh. We should call them.”

Merton nodded. “I've thought about it; especially with the Apocalypse coming.”

Tommy grinned and rose up to sneak a kiss. “You just want those kids safe behind our wards if it goes down the way the angels want it.”

“That too. Now stop trying to butter me up. I'm still mad at you and the morning sickness didn't help.”

Tommy took his book away and placed it on the end table. “I have a cure for that.” His hands traveled low and started to work at Merton's black jeans; they were looser than the normal pants he wore. A concession to his already changing body.

Merton raised a brow and made a non-committal noise. “You ever cut me out like that again and I'll keep you in wolf form for a week and make you sleep outside. I could have seriously helped Tommy.”

“Hey, we were okay. We made it.”

“Without me.”

Tommy blinked and smiled gently at Merton. “Just because we made it without you for one fight doesn't mean we don't need you. It doesn't mean that I don't need you. I'm lost without you Mert. You know that buddy. There is no way I would have survived the transition from human to wolf without you.”

“Yeah...sometimes I just...”

Tommy stood and lifted Merton up easily. “I know. Now come on. Let's do this somewhere else. No reason to scar the kids for life on accident.”

Merton snorted and kissed his throat. “I'm still mad.”

“I know.”

xxx

He left Tommy in bed, both of them were exhausted from making up, and he wanted to let his mate sleep...being mad at Tommy took way too much energy. So did morning sickness, yuck. Luckily his body was giving him a break this morning, not a touch of queasiness, which was awesome.

So he dressed quietly and grabbed his cell, it was already past dawn in Missouri; Laura would definitely be awake in New York. She answered on the first ring. “Merton?”

“Hey Laura.”

“What's wrong?”

“Oh, just the Apocalypse.”

“Funny. Really, what's going on?”

Merton snorted. “The Apocalypse. You have been watching the news, right?”

There was a moment of silence, followed by a surprised intake of breath. “Damn.”

“Understatement.”

“How bad?”

“Well there was a town that went nuts because War, the horseman, was letting his hair down and watching the sparks fly...his ring of power was taken away so he's back to his usual chaos making and not actively helping Lucifer.”

“He's really walking the Earth?”

“Tommy saw him.”

“Not you?”

“Nope; because someone didn't want me facing Lucifer, demons, or Hellhounds in my condition so knocked me unconscious for about forty-eight hours.”

“Condition...should I say congratulations? How many pups this time?”

“Thanks, and we don't know yet.”

Laura sighed. “So anything else I should know about?”

“No, I don't think so...oh...wait...Adalynn has decided that a boy we took in is hers.”

“Ah. Lucky kid. Who is he?”

He laughed. “His name is Jesse, he's ten...and he's the antichrist.”

There was another silence before Laura broke down in slightly hysterical giggles. “Only one of your pups would decide the antichrist is theirs.”

“I know right? Any advice for dealing with early imprinting?”

“No, sorry. It was really hard on Derek, meeting LA so soon after losing Paige, and then not being able to be around him. At least you won't have to deal with Adalynn going into heat for a long time.”

“Oh my gosh, I don't even want to think about my children and heats, just no. How's Derek?”

“He's...pretty closed off. There are maybe one or two friends that he's close too. You know he refused to live in the dorms when he started college. He didn't want to be too far from me, from our miniscule pack.”

“Can't be easy.”

“No. I think he's a little resentful, toward pretty much everything.”

“Why?”

“Because his Alpha, the puppy who claimed him, is still too young. Kid probably hasn't even turned fifteen yet.”

“Has Derek had any more heats?”

“No, not since the last time he saw LA.”

“Maybe you should get in touch with him? Just a phone call?”

“I'm afraid that would make it harder on him...be too much of a temptation.”

“Could be. Well, I just wanted to give you a heads up that the world was ending and if things get really nuts you have an open invite to hide at our place.”

“Thanks Merton.”

xxx

“Have you ever wanted to go back in time and change things?”

Tommy pulled his phone back from his ear and stared at it for a second before bringing it back. “Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

“Angels. Freaking angels.”

“Are you okay? Do you need help? Back up?”

“No. We’re okay now. We're at Bobby's. Ellen and Jo say hi...or Jo would say hi if she wasn't preoccupied upstairs.”

“She and Dean finally doing something about that UST?”

“Uh, sort of...I think part of it is that Castiel is still recovering from the time travel...and he's never ya know...and the three of them have locked themselves in one of the guest rooms.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Lucky Cas.”

“I really don't want to think about it.”

Tommy snorted. “Right. So. Time travel.”

“Yeah. We were trying to stop another angel from killing our parents; she wanted to stop the apocalypse by preventing us being born. Which we kinda agreed with...not the killing part, just the not being born part.”

“What happened?”

“She killed me. Michael showed up, erased Mom and Dad's memories of us, set things back to normal...brought me back. Brought us here. Castiel had to play catch up and spent the entire drive to Bobby's unconscious.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“You know...Sam... Some things are set in stone. Like fixed points in time or whatever.”

“Uhuh.”

“Don't judge. Merton likes Doctor Who.”

Sam laughed. “I guess.”

“We did go back in time once. To 1989, when we were still in elementary school.” 

“What was it like?”

Tommy sighed. “Merton was still picked on...didn't have any friends...and back then I didn't even know Merton existed.”

“Wait...that was in the books...” Sam murmured. “I'd forgotten about that. So you're glad you couldn't stop what happened to you?”

“Yeah. My life is good.”

“Even with the Apocalypse?”

“Yeah. Even with that.”

“Thanks Tommy.”

“You're welcome. Oh, hey. What's with giving some kid in Massachusetts our number?”

“Uh...he was already into witchcraft...I just thought maybe he'd do better with a teacher who could show him a whiter version.”

Tommy snorted. “You realize the kid is like a Merton clone.”

“I did notice that.”

“As long as we're on the same page.”

xxx

Becka and Adam had taken off from work during Adam's spring break and come down from Wisconsin. They hadn't come alone either. Becka was far enough in her training that her familiar had found her. He hadn't manifested his human form yet but Casper, the African Grey Parrot, had flown from his perch in a pet store and latched onto Becka's shoulder. He hadn't let her leave the store without him, and Becka wasn't about to leave him home alone, so he came with.

All the kids were fascinated with him and Merton wondered if the twins would be delving into magic when they were older. Or if Jesse would end up with a familiar when he was older.

Becka and Adam took the news that the Apocalypse was an ongoing process much the way that Laura had. They also received the same invitation that they'd given the younger Alpha. Even finding out Jesse was the antichrist hadn't done anything to deter them in how they treated the boy like family...especially with the warning glare Adalynn had given them.

They had been in a few days when Dean called; which was unusual as Sam was the one who tended to come to them for information. The Hunter wasted no time in his quest for info.

Merton rolled his eyes as he listened to Dean's demand. “Nice to hear from you too Dean.”

“Yeah, hi. Can we get back to business now? Do you know anything that will take out zombies in mass?”

“Where are you?”

“Bobby's town.”

He blinked. “There's zombies in Sioux Falls?”

“Yeah. His wife was one of them.”

“Ugh.”

“Merton?”

“Sorry...bad experience.”

“A zombie experience?”

“Yeah...they tried to eat me...all of us actually. I have an incantation that might work.”

“Lay it on me Mr. Wizard.”

“Kayla marod ya balac marod.”

“That's it? What language is that anyway?”

“Ancient Aramaic, I got it off eBay.”

“It actually works?” Dean asked.

“It did for our zombies. You could always go with the messier head shot rule.”

“Yeah, that's our back up plan. Thanks Merton.” Dean hung up.

Merton pocketed his phone and looked up to see Becka and Adam staring at him. “What?”

“You have a zombie incantation from eBay?” Adam asked.

“Yep.”

“Of course you do.”

xxx

Merton waited patiently for Bobby to pick up. The phone rang fifteen times before the old Hunter answered.

“Hey Bobby.”

“This really isn't the best time.”

“Do you need one of us there?”

“No...but I know you'll send someone anyway. Lori or Terri will be fine.”

“Done...I wish you had told us Bobby.”

“Yeah. Just lost it a little. Having her back was like a miracle. Even if it wasn't, not really.”

“You wanna talk about?”

“Do you believe in soul mates?”

Merton laughed. “Jesse asked me that recently. Adalynn thinks he's hers, and yeah. I do. I also think there are different kinds of soul mates.”

“She was the love of my life kid.”

“I know, just like I know how devastated I'd be if I lost Tommy...but I also know you're too good a man to not have another compatible soul out there.”

“That's a little too romantic.”

“Eh, what can I say? I'm an optimist. Want to tell me about Karen?”

“Yeah.”

“I'm all ears Bobby.”

XXX


	10. Peace of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Merton knelt outside the circle, struck a match, and dropped it on the line of holy oil. As it caught fire he stood and moved to the various stands and lit the sticks of incense and sage wands. Then he left the cell so that his presence wouldn't distract Becka and Garth._

Peace of Mind  
calikocat  
Word count: 2818

Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus, Teen Wolf and Supernatural are not mine.

XXX

Garth had shown up a few hours ago. Just in time to visit with Becka and Adam during their last night in Pleasantville before they left for Wisconsin in the morning. They had a long drive and Adam's spring break was almost over.

He spent dinner and the time before it with the kids; getting to know Jesse and giving Bailey a bit of extra attention. Garth was Bailey's favorite Uncle after all. After dinner, however, Adam took over looking after the kids so Garth and Becka could go through a ritual with Merton.

Garth was still a Hunter and so didn't really want much to do with magic other than protective magic. Merton respected that and gave him lessons in every sort of protective spell he knew. However with the apocalypse in the works and the devil walking the earth they needed a bit of an edge.

Merton had set them up in one of the better kept cells in an empty part of the dungeons. They hadn't been used, not since the last time the Syndicate kidnapped them, but Merton kept them in functioning order. A guy never knew who he was going to piss off and a fully warded cell could hold a multitude of creatures.

“Do you really think this will work?” Becka asked. “Do I need Casper here for this?”

“I don't know if it will work. He showed up while I was under, and Sparky was on the battlefield when I got my blade.”

“A real Angel Blade?” Garth whispered. “Merton...are you sure I should even be here? Yeah we're family and have a lot of the same genes...but I'm no witch.”

“You have potential Garth. And it won't just be an Angel Blade.” He pulled his own blade out. “It’s different than Castiel's.”

“So what? A super angel blade?”

He shrugged and held it out for Becka first. “No idea. Touch it so you'll have an idea of what you're looking for.”

She rolled her eyes and muttered; “Freaker.” But did as he said; she sort of gazed at it in surprise when her skin made contact with the metal. “It’s warm.” She let go of it and he held the blade out to Garth.

Garth looked at the blade, looked up at Merton, as he and Becky were sitting on cushions on the stone floor and asked; “Are you sure?”

“The guy who spoke to me in the dream said I was on the right track. I can't do this alone Garth.”

“Okay.” He touched the blade. “Whoa...kind of a rush.” He drew his hand back and rested it on his knee. “Now what?”

“Now both of you relax, even out your breathing and sink into meditation like I taught you.”

Becka and Garth closed their eyes began the basic meditation exercise they'd been taught. Merton took the small urn of holy oil they had and poured it in a circle around them. Now that Vince knew how to fly or teleport he could go anywhere; though he didn't always get the destination right on the first try. The first time he'd tried to get to Jerusalem he ended up in Vegas on a stage surrounded by women in feathers. How he managed that no one could figure out, least of all Vince. His second attempt had been successful and he'd come back with a small urn of holy oil.

Merton knelt outside the circle, struck a match, and dropped it on the line of holy oil. As it caught fire he stood and moved to the various stands and lit the sticks of incense and sage wands. Then he left the cell so that his presence wouldn't distract Becka and Garth.

xxx

Becka opened her eyes, blinked them in confusion, and then stood. She was trapped inside a ring of fire, holy fire she assumed...but Garth was no longer beside her. She was alone...and having a vision.

There was a call, her name in a strange voice, and then Casper flew over the ring of fire and landed in front of her. He shifted to his human visage and smiled at her. His eyes were grey like his feathers while his hair was long black, his skin pale. “Hey Becka.”

“Casper. This is what you're going to look like when you manifest?”

He held up his hands. “I guess. Am I prettier than Sparky?”

She laughed. “About equal I think, but your eyes are more unusual.”

“Cool. So, you find it yet?”

“Give her a minute Sport. She just got to the vision part.”

Becka and Casper both turned toward the new voice. The man's face was hidden in shadow; all they could tell about him was his height which was about the same as Merton's.

Becka moved so she was between the stranger and Casper. “Are you the guy we're looking for?”

“Me?” He laughed. “I thought you were looking for this?” He held up a blade that was identical to the one Merton had. “You know it’s neat. It’s not a regular angel blade.”

“What is it then?”

“Sorry kiddo. Now's not the right time for you to know.” He tossed it over the ring of fire and she caught it...it shone brightly in her hand and she knew it was hers. Then everything went black.

xxx

Garth opened his eyes and looked around at the ring of fire that surrounded him. Becka was gone and he was alone. He straightened his back a bit and stretched his arms over his head.

“You're a cool one.”

He looked up at the man in the shadows outside the fire. “I guess. It’s not like this is much to get worked up over.”

“Oh? Really?”

“You're an angel right? Well you don't look scary.”

“What scares you kid?”

“Tooth fairies.”

“Really?”

Garth shrugged. “Have you ever seen a tooth fairy?”

“Point.” He tossed a silver blade over the fire. Garth caught it. “You're the most easy-going kid I've met in a long time. Take care Garth.”

Garth grinned. “See you soon Gramps.”

And Garth opened his eyes to see Becka sitting beside him. His hands were as empty as hers. But the blades were closer now, just under the surface. He smiled at her. “Guess we can't actually grab them yet.”

“When then?”

“I guess when the crap really hits the fan.”

xxx

Becka, Adam, and Garth were long gone on their way home when the Impala rumbled into the castle garage. Both Sam and Dean were quieter than they usually were; though they doted on the kids throughout the day. Neither said a word about their most recent hunt, or what had happened to them, but something had definitely happened. It wasn't until after the kids were in bed, after a bedtime story which was more for the twins than Jesse; that they finally settled in the living room with Tommy and Merton.

Dean took a sip from a flask he pulled out of his pocket, no one commented on the house rule of no alcohol, both Hunters looked liked they needed a drink. Sam, however, was nursing a yoohoo.

Tommy looked from one brother to the other. “Guys? What's up?”

Dean snorted and took another sip. “We died; went to heaven which is nothing like I pictured it. It’s not one place, but like everyone gets their own little ideal slice. The only part of Sammy's heaven I liked was the one where he was in your library readin' with the pups.”

“We agreed on that split, besides, you got to eat pie with Becka and Adam. I haven't gotten to eat dinner with them yet.”

Tommy smiled a little. “You actually just missed them, they left this morning...and Merton can't make pie, but his brownies are the best you'll ever eat.”

Merton rolled his eyes. “What else happened? You obviously came back...how did you die anyway?”

Dean frowned. “Almost forgot that part...we owe Roy and Walt for shootin' us.”

“They were Hunters.” Sam clarified. “Who heard it was us that started the countdown. We'll have to be more careful from now on.”

Dean nodded. “Anyway, then we got chased around by angels. Ran into some old friends we got killed, who are happy now, and then we talked to an angel who is actually in contact with the big man himself.”

“God?” Merton asked. “Really? So he's real?”

Sam sat back with a sigh and nodded. “Real and hiding out on Earth somewhere...and done with us.”

Tommy and Merton shared a look and the werewolf frowned. “What do you mean done with us?”

Dean chuckled, the sound tired, dark. “He doesn't think the Apocalypse is his problem.”

“Well, the state the world is in...kinda makes sense that God got bored with his toys.” Merton shrugged. “Actually having confirmation of that doesn't really change things.”

“I guess.” Sam ran a hand through his hair, gave an exasperated huff, “Joshua said something though that's bothering me.”

“You mean besides everything that came out of his angelic mouth?”

“Dean.”

“What? Just because one angel is rooting for us-” Before Dean could finish there was a flutter of wings and suddenly Jo and Castiel appeared in the middle of the living room. “Holy Crap.”

“Little help?” Jo asked, barely supporting a nearly unconscious Castiel.

Dean was up and out of his chair in a second and taking the angel from her, hefting him over his shoulder. “What happened to him?”

“He said he drank a liquor store when he just showed up in our motel room. I asked him where you were...and he brought us here. Hey guys.”

They nodded at her and Merton gestured toward the stairs. “Put the angel to bed before you drop him.”

Dean chuckled. “Sure. See you guys at breakfast. Come on Jo.”

Jo raised a brow at his tone, but followed. “Fine, but I need use your phone to call my mom. Night guys.”

“Night Jo!” They chorused, and when the trio was shut away upstairs Merton leveled his gaze on Sam.

“Well? What did the angel say that has you on tenterhooks?”

“Well, first of all, Dean was right. Joshua is rooting for us.”

“Woohoo, and?”

“Merton.”

“What?”

“Let Sam finish.”

Sam managed a small smile at them. “God said...he doesn't need to interfere, because we have all the tools we need to stop the Apocalypse. Things will work out because they always do.”

“That clarifies nothing.” Merton muttered, Tommy reached over and lightly tapped the back of his head. “Well it doesn't.”

“I agree. He also said that Nephilim aren't as forbidden as everyone might think...and that you're something different.” Sam frowned. “But how can you be more than half angel?”

Merton shrugged. “No idea...but Heaven seems to be big on bloodlines...you and Dean were selected for this because of breeding. It would make sense if say an angel did some tweaking of his own to create his very own bloodline. His very own race.”

“Can an angel even do that?” Tommy asked.

Sam's eyes were locked on Merton. “Maybe not just an angel...but an-”

Merton quirked a smile. “Maybe an Archangel.”

“Merton...you really think...an Archangel would even want to mingle much less reproduce with humans? I mean most angels think we're trash, like Lucifer, they just didn't rebel like he did.”

Merton shrugged and pulled out the silver blade he kept hidden in his house jacket. “What do you think?”

“That's...not a typical angel blade...you had it when you woke up after...uh...”

Tommy grimaced. “Yeah. He had it with him when we got back from Carthage.”

“You think it’s one of the tools we can use to stop Lucifer?”

He slipped the blade back in his jacket. “No idea. I think it all depends on what God is calling 'tools'. To him, we could be tools and not our weapons.”

“That's not comforting.”

Merton nodded. “Nope. Another yoohoo?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded and downed the rest of the one he had. “That would be good.”

xxx

The apartment door slammed closed and Laura rolled her eyes. One would think that at almost twenty-one Derek could at least pretend he was an adult. She cataloged his heartbeat which was faster than normal...and his scent...he was angry. “Derek?”

“I don't want to talk about it!”

She sighed and tracked the sound of his heartbeat to his room and opened the door. He was already sprawled on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. “What happened?”

“I hate being an Epsilon.”

Laura frowned and breathed in. “You don't smell like you're going into heat.”

“Doesn't matter.”

“Johnson again huh?”

He kept glaring at the ceiling. “There are no pack territories here in the city. Why can't he just leave me alone? He keeps trying to court me...or what he thinks is courting.”

“Let me guess. He's showing off, flexing his muscles, and being a jerk?”

“He's a tool.”

“Just don't challenge him.”

Derek sat up a little. “I'm not an idiot.”

“No, but you're acting like a brat.” She sighed. “You only act like this after a run in with him. Have you told him you already have an Alpha?”

“...no...Everyone knows I have an Alpha.”

She snorted. “I didn't mean me.”

His glare dissolved and turned to a look of...longing. “LA. He's still a kid.”

“Not for much longer.”

“He probably doesn't even remember me.”

Laura huffed and moved further into his room and sat beside him before gently bumping his forehead with her own. “An Alpha never forgets when they've made a claim. He remembers you.”

“Doesn't matter. He's still-”

She smacked the back of his head. “When he's sixteen you can go back to Beacon Hills and join his pack.”

“His dad is human though right? How will he feel about me-?”

“Derek, LA's dad knows about you already, and he knows about LA's claim. Don't worry so much.”

He was quiet for a moment and the last of his anger seeped away. “Just a little over a year huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I can last that long.”

“Good. Now help me with dinner.”

He grimaced but let her pull him to his feet. “Only because you burn water.”

“Brat.”

xxx

After dinner she convinced Derek to go to the local grocery for a couple of cartons of their favorite ice cream to go with the movie they'd rented a day before. It was well out of ear shot and gave her time to make an important phone call.

“Stilinski.”

“Hey Tom.”

“Laura. Everything okay?”

“Things could be a little better, but nothing to really complain about.”

“Good...so what's up?”

“I just told Derek he could go back to Beacon Hills when LA is sixteen.”

“Uhuh. Well my son will be happy about that, and I don't really mind it...but can I ask what the rush is?”

“There's an Alpha here giving him trouble...Johnson won't cross any lines because of me...but I can't lay claim to Derek in certain ways because he's my little brother.”

“I thought there weren't any pack territories in the city.”

“There aren't...but there are packs...well they call themselves packs but they're really more like gangs.”

“Great. And this Johnson wants Derek in his pack?”

“He just wants Derek.”

“Oh...gotcha. Okay then. You can send him our way then...you, of course, could always come visit before that year or so is up.”

She laughed. “If we visited there is no way we'd be able to separate them again.”

“Yeah...you gotta point. I won't tell him then, we'll let it be a surprise. Sound good?”

“Yes I think so. How is he doing by the way?”

“He's already got a potential pack member picked out, he's just waiting until after high school before he offers his best friend the bite...and before he tells his best friend he's a werewolf.”

“Huh. Has he ever used his Alpha voice on you?”

“A couple of times, not often though, and he ends up grounded when he does.”

Laura snorted. “Cheeky brat, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

XXX


	11. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Merton's voice over the line was panicked. “This is so very, very not good Bobby.”_
> 
> _Bobby stiffened and sat up in his chair. “What is it son?”_
> 
> _“The angels have Becka and Adam.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be posting a chapter once a month...maybe. The next fic in the series is almost done but I'm stuck on the last chapter. Its ridiculous, this writer's block...but since I'm gaining maybe 2-3 reviews per chapter with this fic lately there's no rush.

Plan B  
calikocat  
Word count: 3057

Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus, Teen Wolf and Supernatural are not mine.

XXX

It was late, around midnight, when the motley group showed up in the hall outside their apartment. Sam, Dean, an angel, though how she knew he was an angel on sight she wasn't sure, and a young pretty blonde woman; all of them exhausted and barely standing up. 

Becka stared at them for a moment, letting the sight of them sink in. “What happened to you? Lose a fight with your ego Dean?”

“Good to see you to Becka. Your place was closest, mind if we crash?”

She stepped aside and they trumped in and practically collapsed around the living room. “Beer?”

Dean nodded. “Beer, something stronger if you have it.”

“Coming up.” She slipped into the kitchen, ruffling Adam's hair as she passed him. Casper was perched on his shoulder and nipped at her fingers gently.

Adam grinned and leaned into her touch and looked up from his books. “Lost tourists?”

“Your brothers plus two.”

He blinked; “Really?” He then marked his place before shutting his book. “Bit late for a social visit.”

“Yeah. Help me get them something to drink? I'll get the beer if you get the whiskey.”

“Sure. How bad do they look?”

“On a scale of one to ten?”

“Yeah?”

“Eleven and a half.”

“Ouch.” He grimaced and stood. “Whiskey coming up, oh the advantages of dating an older woman.”

Becka smirked and gave his ass a smack. “Enough sass out of you boytoy.” And then she grabbed a six pack out of the fridge and headed back into the living room. Adam just snorted and got the good stuff out of the cabinet, along with a few shot glasses, before following her. Casper flew to his artificial tree in the corner to watch the proceedings.

Adam paused though when he actually saw how tired and defeated they looked...especially Dean. “Wow. Sorry we don't have anything stronger than whiskey.”

Dean accepted a glass and the bottle before pouring himself a shot. “Its fine, thanks.”

Adam sat the rest of the glasses on the coffee table beside the six pack Becka had brought in and pulled her into his lap as he sat in a chair across from the long couch Dean and the plus two were huddled on. Sam was sprawled in the recliner next to the window.

Becka sighed and made herself more comfortable. “So? What happened? And are we going to get an introduction?”

Sam pointed at the other woman. “Jo Harvelle.” Then the angel. “Castiel.”

Adam frowned a bit. “The angel who pulled Dean out of Hell?”

“I am.” Castiel nodded as he accepted a shot of whiskey. “Though I am not what I once was. I am now a fugitive of heaven.”

Jo took the glass from his hand. “Cas you've been drunk for a week. Do you even remember how many liquor stores you've drank?”

“No. I lost count.”

“Liquor stores?” Becka and Adam shared a disbelieving look. “Really?”

Dean took another shot. “No one can drink Cas under the table. But Jo's probably right. I don't want to think about the hangover you're gonna have after this. Start drinking some water buddy.”

“I don't think I can have a hangover.”

Jo laced her fingers with the angel's. “We didn't think you could get drunk either.”

“Point taken. I will find a source of water.” And then he was gone.

“Well. That was interesting. Someone want to tell us what happened now?” Adam asked.

“There was a town, in Minnesota, that was surrounded by demon omens and demons were everywhere.” Dean put his glass down and pushed it away. “Everyone in the town was fighting them. Loading their own salt rounds, setting down devils traps, using what they thought was an exorcism spell.”

“But it wasn't?” Becka asked, reaching for a beer and handing it to Adam.

“No. They were being led by a false prophet.” Sam groaned. “The Whore.”

“We managed to save most of the poor bastards...and one more of Satan's allies bit the dust.” Dean muttered.

“We need to talk about that.” Jo set her glass down and reached for a beer. “Only a servant of Heaven could kill her Dean.”

“I'm not gonna do anything stupid.” He stood. “Mind if I crash in the guest room?”

Adam nodded. “Go ahead.”

“See you in a bit Jo?”

She held up her bottle. “When I finish my beer.”

He smiled sadly at her and retreated to the guest room. Adam raised a brow. “Servant of Heaven?”

Jo and Sam exchanged a look. “We're afraid he'll do something stupid. Michael stupid.”

“Perfect.”

 

Their fears were well founded.

When Jo stumbled into the guest room she all but flew back out. “Dean's gone.”

Sam jerked in surprise. “What? Gone? How can he-?”

Becka was already climbing off of Adam's lap. “There's a fire escape outside the guest room window.” She said as she went to the living room window and peeked down at the parking lot. “And his car is gone.”

“Damn it!”

xxx

The next morning when Castiel returned he and Sam went after Dean; the angel spared Jo a kiss before leaving. Jo, however, hadn't said a word and merely waited for Bobby to come get her.

When he got there Adam opened the door and let Bobby in. “Hey, I'm Adam.”

“Bobby. Good to meet ya boy.” They shook hands and Bobby shook his head. “Still can't figure out how a sonofabitch like John managed to get such good lookin' boys. Bet you got your mom's looks.”

“He does.” Becka smiled. “Hey.”

“And you must be Becka.” He started to shake her hand, but instead Becka hugged him. “Good to meet you too gal.”

She hugged him just a bit tighter. “Thank you for everything you've done for Merton.”

They pulled back a bit and Bobby nodded then cleared his throat. “Your brother is a good man. I'm sorry your old man can't see that.”

“Thanks. Uh, Jo's ready to go. Sam and Castiel went after Dean...Jo hasn't said anything.”

“I can't imagine she would. Dean's gone to say goodbye to another woman.”

Adam grimaced. “Ouch. Think she'll shoot him when the guys bring him back?”

“Serve him right.” Jo muttered as she squeezed past them. “Come on Bobby.”

“Right. See you kids later. Don't be strangers; you're welcome to my place anytime.” He gave them a wink and followed Jo down the hall.

“What do you think?” Adam asked. “Way different from your brother. Kinda makes you wonder how they get along so well.”

She smiled and gave him a kiss. “Little rough around the edges, but I think that's okay.”

xxx

“What happened to you boy?”

Dean was still pacing back and forth. “Reality happened, Bobby.”

“Reality? Kid you'll be lucky if Jo ever says a word to you ever again.”

“Yeah, well better to cut ties now I guess because I don't see any other options Bobby.”

Bobby's eyes flicked to Castiel who was leaning against the wall, eyes stormy and unreadable. Whatever the angel was feeling at Dean's words...him cutting ties...well it wasn't a good feeling. Freakin' idjit had a beautiful girl and an angel willing to take on Heaven and Hell for him and he just...wanted...to give up. Balls.

“You can't give up son.”

“You're not my father, and my life's not yours.”

Bobby couldn't say anything to that, not even when Sam's eyes got that kicked puppy look at Dean's words. Luckily the phone rang, his actual phone, not one of the fake government lines. He answered it, almost happily, receiver to his ear. “This better be good.”

Merton's voice over the line was panicked. “This is so very, very not good Bobby.”

Bobby stiffened and sat up in his chair. “What is it son?”

“The angels have Becka and Adam.”

“What? How do you know?”

“Casper manifested his human form for the first time trying to stop them...he's hurt, but managed to call us. Bobby, why would they take them?”

“I don't know Merton...but I'll find out and I'll get back to you. We'll fix this kid, don't worry.”

“She's my baby sister Bobby. I'm supposed to take care of her...even if she still calls me Freaker. And Adam...he's family.”

“I know. Don't stress yourself. We'll take care of it.”

“Okay...thanks...Dad.” And Merton hung up.

“Bobby what is it?” Sam asked; eyes worried.

Bobby leveled a look at Castiel. “Any idea why the angels would grab Becka and Adam?”

Dean slammed his hand on the desk. “What the Hell?”

“They could be moving on from Dean. He is of the same bloodline...and Sam's brother. Michael can still fulfill the prophecy this way.”

“Like Hell! We have got to get them back. I'm not letting Adam do this...and Becka...she's family now.”

Sam gave a small nod. “Cas, where would they take them?”

“To the room Dean was in before, I will double check to make sure.” And he was gone with a breeze.

“Maybe you should sit this one out Dean.” Bobby suggested.

“You are not gonna lock me in the panic room and run into the angel's layer in a suicide run!”

Sam stood, moving, putting himself between Dean and Bobby. “Dean, we go after them...you don't say yes to Michael. We need to get everyone out. Including you.”

“Sure, whatever. Let’s just worry about the kids first.”

There was another whoosh and Castiel reappeared. “They are there and they are heavily guarded. We will need a plan, one that will incapacitate several angels at once. The ones doing the guarding are faster than me.”

Bobby huffed. “Balls.”

xxx

They made their plan and Castiel transported them to Van Nuys, California...where the beautiful waiting room was...hidden in an abandoned factory. Angels made no sense, Bobby wasn't sure he was ready for this and he was really wishing they'd swung by to grab a few more people aboard the Castiel express.

Castiel stopped at the closed door of the building. “There are at least five angels waiting...I'll take care of them, but it would be best if someone was standing by in case a second wave shows up.”

Bobby nodded. “I've got that sigil memorized.”

Castiel started to reach for the door, Dean grabbed his arm. “You're really going to take on five angels Cas?”

Castiel hesitated and glared at Dean. “Yes.”

“That's a little crazy Cas.”

“Maybe it is, but then I won't have to watch you fail. I won't have to describe it to Jo when she asks.”

“Cas.” And Dean broke character then leaned toward the angel as if to kiss him, Cas pushed him back.

“No. Jo is still angry with you, and so am I.”

Dean swallowed but nodded. “Right. Still in the doghouse then.”

Castiel frowned. “We don't have a dog...be ready.”

 

Castiel took out the first angel, and then acted as bait to lure the others out of hiding. They surrounded him...and then he dropped his blade before ripping open his shirt and activating the sigil carved on his chest. The screams were their signal to enter.

Dean went in first, Sam second, and Bobby waited just outside the room, already painting a sigil on the wall should they need it. “Hurry ya idjits!”

They didn't look back.

xxx

“What do you mean you said yes?” Dean yelled at Adam. “All the crap we've gone through saying no to these dirt bags and you said yes?”

Adam coughed from his position on the floor, Becka was beside him, pale and scared but staying strong. “I didn't have a choice Dean.”

“He's right you know Dean. We did have little brother over a barrel.”

Sam came at Zachariah only to be thrown back against a wall with a thought before he started coughing up blood as well. Dean looked from one brother to the other, both coughing up red...but Becka wasn't. “What the-?”

“Well a promise is a promise. Adam agreed to go along with whatever we wanted.”

He shot a glare at their younger brother. He'd really started to like the kid. He was one of them. He was blood. “Adam?”

“I didn't have a choice Dean. They were going to kill Becka...and our baby.”

Dean felt his heart freeze and his eyes met Becka's. “That's why you didn't drink with us the other night.”

She nodded. “I just found out.”

Zachariah smirked. “Like I said, we had him over a barrel, and if there's one thing that makes you Winchesters weak, its family.” He chuckled. “It’s a girl by the way, congratulations.”

And that was it. There was no winning. Not with the lives of Adam, Sam, Becka...and the youngest Winchester who wasn't even born yet at stake. “Alright. Alright you sonofabitch. Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Stop killing them. I'll do it.”

“Sorry? That was my eager ear.”

“Just call Michael down you asshat!”

The angelic smirk was out in full as he said the Enochian incantation to summon Michael. And Dean had never felt so defeated, but...too many lives were depending on this...on him. His brothers, Becka ...a niece. But then his eyes met Sam's...and then movement on his other side caught his eyes. Becka was creeping forward, rage in her eyes, a flash of silver in her hand behind her back.

Awesome.

“I have some conditions.”

Zachariah was gloating, and the room was starting to shake. “Sure.”

“You have to guarantee the safety of whoever I choose before I say yes.”

“That is in the rule book.”

“But the biggest condition is your head, on a pike.”

“What? You really think that's even an option?”

“I'm the one that's important to him; he's getting what he wants. You're just cannon fodder now.”

Zachariah moved forward and grabbed him, gave him a shake. “You listen to me you little maggot. Michael won't kill me just to please human filth like you. You're nothing.”

“Maybe.” And Dean smirked. “But you pissed off the wrong angel.”

“What?” Zachariah never saw Becka's blade until it was poking through the front of his chest. Dean slid the angel blade he was carrying out of his sleeve and jabbed it into the angel's heart.

Becka leaned forward to whisper in his ear as he gasped his last. “I'm part angel moron. Part archangel.” And then they pulled their blades free and Zachariah was gone with a scream and a flash of light that nearly blinded him. “Nice.”

“Right? Get Adam. I'll get Sam.”

They moved as fast as they could to get the less mobile Winchesters to the door, all the while the room was shaking harder, growing brighter as Michael got closer. Dean got Sam to the door and shoved him into Bobby's arms. “Come on!”

And then the noise started. That unearthly sound of an angel talking, the only one who wasn't holding their ears in pain was Becka who almost had Adam to the door. The shaking got even worse and the door started to close. Dean tried to hold it open, but Michael was strong and he wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer.

They reached the door and Adam's eyes met Dean's...and then Adam gave Becka a shove, sending her through...and the door slammed shut. They toppled to the ground and Dean twisted to take the brunt of the fall as the shaking reached its peak and light flashed from the room.

And then all was quiet. Bobby opened the door. The beautiful room was gone. And so was Adam. Becka managed a sob and then started cursing Adam, before crying into Dean's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sonofabitch.

 

Vince managed to find them; Bobby's ribs didn't have angel carvings to hide him from the angels. He flew them back to Bobby's where Tommy and Merton were waiting for them. Becka finally let go of Dean and latched onto Merton but didn't say anything. There was nothing to say.

Dean had no idea how to get Adam back...but he wasn't giving up again. No niece of his was going to grow up without a father.

xxx

“You can't say no forever Hale.”

Derek rolled his eyes and tried to remember he was an adult and Johnson, a poor excuse for an Alpha, was beneath him. “I will always say no to you Johnson. I have an Alpha.”

“You're sister can't claim you like that Derek.” Johnson winked one of his dark blue eyes at him and ran a hand over his shaved head. “You and I could make a lot of pretty pups together.”

“I have an Alpha, he has a claim on me.”

“Right.”

Derek lifted a brow at the older wolf. “Listen to my heartbeat genius. I've belonged to this Alpha since I was fourteen. Back off.”

Johnson frowned as he listened, hearing the truth in his words and heart. “Where is this Alpha?”

“Training. I'll be going back to him soon.” Derek pointed at the faint scars on his throat without baring it. “He drew my blood when I was sixteen. You know that's as good as a promise ring and you can't stake a claim on me without challenging him wolf to wolf.”

Johnson glared and stomped away. Derek breathed a sigh of relief...and really hoped that LA really was training. Because Johnson was 6'5 and more muscled than Derek, and if LA ever had to fight the older Alpha for Derek...LA might not win.

XXX


	12. Heavenly Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chuck cleared his throat. “And that's why I called. I saw something that you should really know about.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Which is?”_
> 
>  
> 
>  _“Unless something is done..._ he _is going to die by Lucifer's hand.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't come up with the name Colby Elway Dawkins, it was mentioned in the show (s3, ep18, Switch me Baby One More Time) that if Tommy ever had a son that's what he'd name him. ^^

Heavenly Bodies  
calikocat  
Word count: 2779

Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus, Teen Wolf and Supernatural are not mine.

XXX

“Yello, Dawkins/Dingle residence. To whom do you wish to speak?”

“Um, hi Gil. This is Chuck Shirley.”

“Oh, the prophet who turned everyone's lives into books. How are you today?”

“Um, I'm okay but I sort of need to talk to Merton...about something.”

“Okie dokie, just one moment.” There was a muffling sound and then Merton was on the phone.

“Chuck? Is something wrong and if it is, is it important because we're a little busy around here at the moment...you know? What with the Apocalypse and Adam being in Michael's clutches.”

“I know, I know. Saw it all remember?”

“Of course you did.”

Chuck cleared his throat. “And that's why I called. I saw something that you should really know about.”

“Which is?”

“Unless something is done... _he_ is going to die by Lucifer's hand.”

Merton was silent for a moment...and then his voice squeaked. “ _He?_ As in the _he_ that mingled with humans and made his very own glittering bloodline?”

“Yeah.”

“And we're supposed to do what?”

Chuck sighed. “Maybe save him? He's family. Also it'll throw Lucifer off balance to know that there is in fact a new breed of angel running around.”

“Uhuh. Any other reason?”

“You'll need him to save Adam and Sam after the battle goes down.”

“After...Sam is going to say yes? Sweet Mother of Stoker I need to-”

“Merton!” Chuck shouted. “It will all work out. The world won't end. Sam and Dean won't let it...but you need to save _him_ if you want to save Adam and Sam. Okay?”

There was a frustrated, and very impressive, human growl. “Okay. Fine. Where do we find the feathered lecher?”

xxx

“I don't think you should go.”

“Excuse me?”

Tommy huffed. “Merton. You're baby bump is showing more this time around, its developing faster.”

“Uh no, my abdominal muscles aren't as strong as they were, they're more elastic so to speak and giving way to the little tyke growing inside me. He's not developing faster.”

“You already know the gender? Isn't it a little early to know?”

Merton blinked, placed a hand on his stomach. “I don't know...it’s just a feeling.”

“Can we name him Colby Elway Dawkins?”

“Yes.”

“I love you.” Tommy leaned in for a kiss but Merton put a finger to his lips and gave Tommy a small push back.

“Your distraction tactics are not going to work on me.”

“Darn.”

“I need to-”

Tommy cupped his face and made sure their eyes met. “Babe. You're pregnant. You're little sister is pregnant, and her...mate...has been taken. I can handle this. Let me handle this. I'll take Vince and Sparky.”

Merton glared. “I can-”

“Mert. Please don't make me use the Alpha voice on you.”

“That doesn't work on me and you know it.”

“No, but you'll feel bad for disobeying it and I'll feel bad for using it on you.” Tommy lowered his hands to place them protectively on Merton's hips. “Please.”

Merton sighed. “Fine. But you find Garth and take him with you. He's close to getting his hands on his angel blade, and he tends to have good luck.”

“Even if he gets knocked out?”

“He never gets hurt though.”

Tommy leaned down and kissed him. “Deal.”

Merton kissed him back for a long moment. “You have work to do Alpha Dawkins.”

Tommy smirked and started to lower his hands even further. “I can think of a few things I'd like to work on.”

“Later big guy. You're going into battle. Go! Hands off!”

He groaned, but managed a quick grope before being shooed off to gather his troops. “I want sex later!” Tommy called over his shoulder.

“Only if you come back in one piece!”

xxx

They got there in time to see the Impala screech out of the parking-lot of a pretty swanky hotel. Tommy didn't spare a moment to watch; knowing Dean's driving the guys and the girl with them would be at a safe distance soon enough.

“Vince?”

“Yep?”

“Take us to the angels.”

Tommy would never get used to traveling like that; and he suspected Vince made it bumpy on purpose because the guy was nuts like that and thought it was fun. Regardless they got to the banquet hall where the battle between Lucifer and Gabriel was going down. Just in time too.

Gabriel's little ruse of using a fake him to distract the Devil while the real Gabriel snuck behind him wasn't working.

Vince took the hit. How he moved that fast Tommy wasn't sure. One second Lucifer had his hands on Gabriel's blade about to shove it into the other Archangel's heart...and then Vince had switched places with Gabriel. Gabriel went flying and practically landed in Tommy's arms.

The angel blinked up at him. “I know you.”

“Nice to meet you, now go with Garth. Garth, get the old man out.”

“You got it boss.” And then Garth was dragging Gabriel out of the room and down the hall. Gabriel complained along the way voicing his opinion on being called an 'old man'. This left Tommy with Vince, Sparky...and Satan.

Oh boy.

Lucifer stared at Vince, Vince who was standing in front Satan with an Angel blade in his stomach. Sparky was at Tommy's side, vibrating with subsonic growls that a human couldn't hear. Everybody in this room could hear them just fine though.

The Devil blinked and tilted his head curiously at Vince. “What are you?”

Vince...it was hard to tell if he was smiling...or just in pain. “Vince is an angel.”

Lucifer raised a brow. “Most angels don't speak in third person.”

Vince managed a small shrug. “Vince is only twenty-six.”

“That's not possible.” The look on the Archangel's face at that was priceless, but they seriously did not have time for that.

“Time to go Vince!”

Before Lucifer could do anything Vince was blasting him with his optic laser beams, sending the angel flying back, more stunned then hurt. Vince threw a few plasma bolts for good measure before pulling Gabriel's blade from his stomach. “Ow.”

“Go.”

“But Vince has to-”

Lucifer was already standing up, and Sparky shot a jet of black flame at him before the hound grabbed Vince by his sleeve and dragged him from the room.

“I've never met such odd and insane creatures.”

Tommy swallowed and slowly backed away. “That's what happens when you get put in time out. You miss things. Important things.”

“Hmm. Is that...Vince? Really an angel?”

“Yep.” Tommy was backing down the hall now, using his hearing to keep track of his pack mates.

“How is that possible? God finished making angels ages ago.”

“Gabe likes to mingle with humans.”

“Ugh. Really? Gabriel made him?”

“Hey, don't knock it till you try it buddy and no Gabriel didn't make him...cause Vince is like you.”

“Oh really? How?”

“God willed you into existence right?”

“You could put it that way.”

“Well, twenty-six years ago a lonely little boy willed Vince into existence.”

Lucifer actually smiled at that. “Let me guess, that little boy is one Gabriel's descendants.”

“Yep.”

“And he's tied to you how?”

“He's my mate.”

“Right...werewolf. I'm impressed...but still...nothing is going to stand between me and what must happen.”

Tommy shrugged. “But that day isn't today.” And then he roared.

Lucifer's eyes widened as the force of Tommy's Alpha Roar shook the building and actually sent the angel flying back and through the wall behind him. Then Tommy turned and ran like hell.

The next thing he knew they were in the entrance hall of the castle in a pile looking up at Gil who was frowning down at them. “Oh my gosh! I just finished mopping in here guys. Couldn't you have appeared in the dungeons or the infirmary if you were going to come home bleeding?”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Gil.”

“Sorry. Here, let me help you up.”

It took a moment but they all managed to get to their feet; and Vince handed the blade back to Gabriel.

The Archangel poofed Vince's blood from the blade. “Thanks.”

“That thing actually hurt Vince.” Vince grimaced. “I've never been hurt before. It’s strange.”

Sparky had shifted to his human form and was inspecting Vince's stomach wound. His already dark face seemed to grow darker as he focused on Vince's injury. When he finally spoke his voice was tight with anger. “It's not bad, in fact it’s already healed quite a bit...but lets not challenge Satan again any time soon.”

Vince poked at the wound for a second until Sparky slapped his hand away. “I'm a fast healer. Good to know...can we lie down now?”

Tommy nodded and motioned them out. “Go ahead.” Sparky swept Vince up in his arms and carried him up the stairs. Tommy looked at the remaining duo. Garth and Gabriel were on their feet and the angel had put his blade away. “So.”

Gabriel gave a little wave. “What's on your mind fuzzy?”

“Chuck the Prophet tells us we'll need your help to rescue Adam and Sam after Michael and Lucifer have had their battle.”

“Adam?”

“Dean and Sam's half brother?”

“Right...wait...Michael has him? As a vessel?”

“Probably.”

Gabriel blinked. “Well...things are already deviating off course. You humans always surprise me...oh werewolves too.”

“Should I direct him to a guest room?” Gil asked.

Tommy shrugged. “I don't think angels sleep. You staying Gabriel?”

“I don't see why not.”

Tommy stared down at him and lifted a brow. “Can you behave yourself?”

“Come on, I'll be a perfect little angel.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and Gil giggled. He motioned the Beta toward the stairs. “Get a room set up, and you.” He pointed at Gabriel. “Behave, don't cause trouble, and don't make Adalynn cry.”

“I'd never make a puppy cry. Especially not one related to me.”

“Just so you know...Jesse gets upset when Adalynn is upset...and don't try to kill Jesse.”

“Why would I-?”

“He's the antichrist.”

“Huh. So this is where the kid is hiding out. Him and little Addy huh?”

“Um...how do you know so much about all of us?” Garth asked.

Gabriel snorted. “Please, if it wasn't for me, all of your bloodline would have been wiped out. All of you have those lovely markings on your ribs that the Winchesters have, it’s hard-coded into your DNA. They appear on your bones while you’re still forming in the womb, but I always stop by to make sure they formed right after you’re born.”

“Huh.” Garth smiled. “That explains the weird x-ray. Well, I'm gonna hit the road Tommy, tell Merton I said bye.”

“Sure Garth, take care man.”

Garth gave Gabriel and Tommy each a hug before letting himself out the door. “Cute kid.”

“Try not to break anything and don't traumatize the kids in any way. We'll see you in the morning.” Tommy started to head up the stairs.

“What? No family meeting?”

“Dude, I was promised sex if I came back from battle in one piece. I'm back. I'm in one piece. I'm going to go make love to my pregnant mate. You're on your own for the night. There's ice cream in the freezer.”

He left Gabriel chuckling at the bottom of the stairs.

 

Merton was on his phone, propped up in bed, when Tommy entered their bedroom. The lights were low, only the lamps, wall sconces Merton called them, above their bed were lit, casting an intimate glow over the bed. Merton's hair was loose from its usual spikes and Tommy could tell by scent that it was still damp from showering. Merton himself was wearing a pair of black pajama pants, his torso was bare and one hand rested on the growing swell of his stomach. Tommy kicked off his shoes and left a trail of clothes from the door to the bed, eyes roaming over Merton's pale skin.

Merton hadn't looked at him yet, too intent on his phone call, Tommy shamelessly listened in. “Yeah, thanks Bobby. Tell Jo we'll keep searching for Castiel...did Dean ever apologize to her?”

“No, and she's still not talkin' to him after he went and all but gave his heart to Lisa.”

“He's seriously going to lose them both at this rate. I mean Castiel is like the first angel to ever turn against Heaven in the name of humanity...for Dean...and Jo. Unless there's something to this story I haven't heard.”

“Lisa has a son, Ben. She said he wasn't Dean's...but the timing is right so who knows.”

“Oh...okay that makes a little more sense. Still.”

“Yeah kid I know.”

“Hang on, Tommy's here.” He looked at Tommy finally. “So? How'd the rescue go?”

“Better put it speaker.”

Merton raised a brow but hit the button. “Okay, speaker on. What happened?”

“Well, there were a bunch of supernatural types who had kidnapped Sam and Dean...I don't know the whole story, we got there as the guys were making their escape with some chick that didn't smell human.”

“I'll call them in a bit and see what happened on their end.”

“Cool. So we get in this ball room, cause it’s a fancy pants hotel, and Lucifer who looked like crap was getting ready to kill Gabriel. Vince pulled a switcheroo and took an angel blade in the stomach, and Garth dragged Gabe out of the room...Vince and Sparky blasted Lucifer and high tailed it out of the room. Then Lucifer and I had a chat.”

Bobby made a distressed noise that matched the panicked look Merton was giving him. “You idgit. How are you not dead?”

“I finished our talk with an Alpha Roar and then ran for my life.”

Merton thumped his forehead. “You're insane.”

Tommy grinned and caught Merton's hand in his and started to nibble at his mate's fingers. “But I'm back and in one piece.” Merton's pulse jumped and his arousal nearly made Tommy jump him, even with Bobby still on the line.

Merton swallowed with some difficulty. “I'll talk to you later Bobby. I've got a promise to make good on.”

There was a huff. “Kids. I'll call you tomorrow after I talk to the boys. Have fun.”

“We intend to Bobby.” And Tommy hung the phone up and tossed it to the side. “Lots of fun.”

Merton squealed a bit when Tommy finally pounced.

xxx

“Huh.”

“Something wrong?”

Gabriel looked at Gil curiously. “I figured we'd be able to hear them.”

“Oh...no. Their room has one way soundproofing.”

“Ah.” The angel was quiet for a moment. The kids were all asleep, but Becka was still up, sitting on a sofa, watching the fire in the fire place. “Becka and Adam, huh?”

Gil nodded. “We're really hoping Chuck is right and that you'll be able to help get him back.”

“We'll see. In case you didn't get the memo Lucifer is stronger than me and almost killed me tonight.”

“True.” And Gil smiled. “But the pack rescued you. So if it’s all of us...maybe there's a chance. We have to have that hope.”

Gabriel stared at him for a long moment. “I suppose. I mean Team Free Will keeps surprising me, so why not.”

“Good. Now, you can help me fix a snack for Becka. She needs nourishment and hasn't been eating properly since Adam was taken.”

“Oh I can?”

Gil met his eyes. “Yes.”

“Alright then.” He followed Gil toward the kitchen. “I seem to have a thing for pushy mortals.”

Gil scoffed. “I'm not that pushy, I'm a fairly submissive Beta.”

Gabriel watched him move around the kitchen gathering ingredients for what looked like soup. His nostrils flared and then he grinned. “You're not just a Beta. You're an Epsilon. Interesting.”

Gil ignored his comment and put him to work, Gabriel didn't stop grinning.

XXX


	13. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...a part of this chapter dealing with Gil's past made my beta very sad and she nearly cried...so just thought I should put that out there as a tissue warning.

Strength  
calikocat  
word count: 3673

Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus, Teen Wolf and Supernatural are not mine.

XXX

Merton was in his lab again, scrying for Castiel's location, and so far though he'd been unsuccessful in finding the angel. Tommy watched him from the doorway for a moment before entering the lab, making sure to make some noise as he moved so he wouldn't startle Merton.

“Have you noticed how Gabe has been sort of following Gil around?”

Merton didn't look up. “Not really, why? Is he bothering Gil?”

“No...I think Gil might sort of like it.”

“Well...Gabe is a lech...what does Gil smell like?”

Tommy blinked and searched his memory. “Uh...” And then he groaned. “Like his heat could start soon. You think he-?”

“I think that Gabriel is capable of a lot considering he created the Loki persona...and according to the legends Loki really got around.”

“I didn't need that image in my head. So...he wants to help Gil through his heat?”

“Who knows.” Merton threw down the crystal he'd been using. “Darn it!”

“What?”

“I can't get a lead on Castiel.”

“You think he's dead?”

“He shouldn't be. He used that Enochian sigil to blast himself and the other angels away, not kill them.”

“What if he's unconscious or like low on power? I mean he was taking on five angels.”

Merton paused then blinked in surprise at Tommy. “You're a genius.”

“Okay.”

“I should have been trying to get a lead on his vessel! Give me a second.”

Tommy watched him with a smile as Merton worked and started his spell anew. When he started bouncing and laughing he knew that it had worked. “I've got to call Jo.”

“Where is he?”

“Louisiana, Delacroix, I just need to do a search for anything unusual happening there and then I'll call.” He tackled Tommy with a kiss before heading out of the lab. “Thanks.”

“Any time!” Tommy chuckled and locked the lab door behind him.

xxx

It took almost no time at all for Merton to find out that a man had appeared on a shrimping boat off of Delacroix; and from there he got the address of the hospital he'd been sent to. Merton even found out that the doctors didn't have much hope for him because he seemed to be brain dead.

The next call was to Jo who was back to traveling and hunting with her mother because she still wasn't talking to Dean. Luckily the Harvelle's were in Alabama when Merton got her on her cell. He could hear tires squealing in the background as Ellen made a U-turn on the highway, evidently heading toward Louisiana right then and there.

Then...then he and Merton managed to get Gil alone so that they could talk to him about whatever sort of courting dance was going on between him and Gabriel.

Gabriel was with Becka, the two had bonded with some effort on Gabriel's part. At first she'd have none of him, being supremely pissed off that angels had been the ones that had taken Adam from her. However their personalities were somewhat similar and it made Tommy wonder if it was an inherited trait. Becka and Merton both were excellent at handing out sassy barbs. Gabriel was no exception.

So the kids, all of them, were at school while Gabriel was in conference with Becka and Casper. Tommy simply tapped Gil's shoulder as he passed him and Gil followed him into Merton's office. They closed the door behind them and Gil situated himself on the sofa against the wall. Merton had pulled his comfy desk chair closer to the sofa and Tommy perched on the desk.

“Well. This is somewhat awkward.”

Merton shook his head. “We just wanted to talk about Gabriel.”

“Oh. It’s not really anything pressing. He knows I'm an Epsilon.”

“Your heat could start at any time Gil.” Tommy said gently. “You've never had a partner to help you through it.”

Gil blushed a little. “I have actually.”

They shared a glance and Merton asked. “Before the Syndicate fell? I'd wondered about that...it didn't seem like the best place for an Epsilon.”

“Yes well...there are varied views of Epsilons among the packs. The traditional view...puts them on a pedestal of sorts because of the biological advantage, at one time in our history there were so few Epsilons...that they were only allowed to mate with other Epsilons. All pups born to an Epsilon couple are always Epsilons.”

Merton nodded. “And it’s easier to raise a pup in the life than it is to increase numbers with the bite. More survivors.”

“Yep.”

Tommy kept his eyes on Gil. “What about the other views?”

“My father...he didn't like Epsilons. He didn't want any in the Syndicate at all...but I was his and he couldn't bring himself to kill me. I was the only pup from my mother, his mate. He was never able to move on after her death. He didn't allow me to breed.”

“So how...when did...”

Gil smiled and it was gentle. “Ralph. You remember him, the big guy who was on guard duty when you were locked in a cell.”

“Right.” Tommy snapped his fingers. “Spelled Ralph, but pronounced Rafe. Right?”

“Yeah. He was still new to the Syndicate and we'd had a close call with a single Hunter and we were alone in the woods after escaping...we hid in an old house we found...”

“And your heat hit.”

“And then some.”

Tommy shuddered a bit. “He didn't...hurt you?”

“No. He was actually very good to me.”

“Gil, was there a pup from that heat?”

Gil shook his head. “I took some herbs when we got back to the Syndicate. I...I would have liked for there to have been-”

“Gil.” Tommy moved away from the desk and knelt in front of the other wolf and took his hands and held them gently. “Please don't lie.”

A shuddered sigh escaped Gil and he nodded. “I had a son.”

Merton moved to sit beside Gil. “When the Hunters attacked the Syndicate...”

“Dad held them off. Ralph ran one way with our baby, I ran the other. I haven't heard from him...so I can only assume the Hunters got them...but I really hope they got away.”

Tommy moved to join them on the sofa and they bracketed their pack mate and offered comfort the only way they could. Merton ran his hand through Gil's hair. “What was your son's name?”

“Alec.” He whispered, and then they sat together for a while in silence, Tommy and Merton bracketed around Gil and held him. Eventually though Gil cleared his throat. “There's another view of Epsilons.”

“Which is?” Tommy asked.

“That they're a prize, property, something to be fought over. They’re seen as lesser because they give birth. That, though, only really happens when there are several packs in a territory...like in a large city.”

Merton's eyes met Tommy's. “Derek...ya know neither one of them really talked much about Derek being an Epsilon.”

Gil nodded. “We talked some when they were here; his pack didn't really know he was an Epsilon until his first heat at fourteen. It happens like that sometimes.”

Tommy frowned. “Has Laura mentioned any problems?”

“No...but we were distracted the last time we talked because I was filling her in on the Apocalypse situation.”

Gil nodded. “Maybe you should call her again?”

“Yeah. That would probably be a good idea.”

“Gil.” Tommy started. “If this is what you want, go for it.”

The Epsilon shook his head. “I'll insist on protection. There's already two pups on the way and if I get pregnant now too many of us won't be able to fight. Maybe my next heat, I wouldn't mind having a pup again.”

“Whatever you decide Gil.”

“Thanks. Well. I better go back to work.” Gil managed to gently pull free from them and let himself out of the office with a smile and a wave.

Merton leaned against Tommy. “Gil never ceases to surprise me...his old man too. Who'd have thought the snarly old guy would go down fighting to protect his son and grandson.”

“Yeah. He did have his good points...think we should talk to Gabriel next?”

Merton shook his head. “I think we've meddled enough for now.”

“Liar. You like meddling.”

“Well yeah...but we should back off now.”

“You're probably right...you gonna call Laura? Or should I?”

“You should...but later.”

xxx

“I'm sorry it’s not better news Ms. Wilder, but your fiancé is completely unresponsive.” The doctor had his best sympathetic face on and it seemed genuine. But Jo didn't care; she didn't feel much at all besides devastation. What exactly did it mean when an angel was completely unresponsive? Was Castiel brain dead? Was that even possible?

“Doctor, do you think we could give my daughter a minute?”

“Of course.”

“I'll be outside sweetheart.”

“Thanks Mom.” Ellen placed a kiss at her temple before giving the doctor a subtle push out of Castiel's room. Jo took Castiel's hand and held it tight. “Cas you idiot. Why the hell didn't you let me help? I could have...so maybe I'm not in Dean's league...but I'm a good Hunter. I could have at least...don't you dare cut me out dammit.”

Castiel remained still, his vessel was breathing on its own...but there seemed to be no one home. If Castiel wasn't in his body, however, then Jimmy Novak would have taken back over...so Cas had to be in there somewhere. Hurt. Powerless.

This sucked so bad.

 

After talking to the doctor Ellen shot a quick call to Bobby. She updated him, told him they had a location on Cas, sort of anyway. Whether he was actually in his vessel was anyone's guess. In turn he told her the boys were trying to track down Pestilence, the horseman. They didn't speak long; she still had another call to make.

Gil answered the phone. “Yello. Dawkins/Dingle residence, to whom do you wish to speak?” There was a moment of muffled sound after the greeting, another man, a voice she didn't recognize, and then Gil was speaking again, though not to her. “It’s my job to answer the phones. It’s a normal activity and in no way adorable...oh my gosh I'm sorry. Um...who's calling?”

Ellen snorted. “Hey Gil.”

“Oh, Ellen, hi! Did you and Jo make it to Delacroix okay?”

“Yeah. We're at the hospital now, Jo's sitting with Castiel. Doctors say he's brain dead...so who knows what that means with an angel.”

“Hang on I'll find out.”

“What?”

Gil was speaking to the voice she didn't recognize. “Castiel's vessel seems to be brain dead, what does that mean for him?” The other voice was muffled and she couldn't make out what he said, but Gil passed it on. “Gabriel says his battery is out of juice. He'll recover. Slowly.”

“That's better than no news I guess...wait. Gabriel? The Archangel? He's at the castle?”

“Yep, Tommy, Vince, Garth, and Sparky pulled him out of the fire.”

“You mean when the boys ran into Lucifer?”

“Yep.”

“Everyone okay?”

“Well, we found out that while an angel blade, an archangel blade even, won't kill Vince, it will hurt him. He was rather surprised. Nothing has ever hurt him before.”

“I bet. So Gabriel is still hanging around? That's kinda weird isn't it?”

“Mmhm, a little. But Becka seems to like him and he can actually get her to eat, she has to keep her strength up, for herself and the baby.”

“I heard about that. I think the boys are still in shock about being uncles. There another reason Gil?”

Gil sighed and it was an exasperated sound. “He won't stop flirting. I'm not used to flirting.”

“But do you like it?”

“I suppose.”

“Then flaunt it kid.”

He laughed. “Right, thanks for letting us know about Castiel. Do you need anything?”

“I don't think so...some organization took care of the bills.”

“You're welcome.”

“That was you guys?”

“Merton wired the money as soon as he located Cas.”

“Thank him for me. I've got to get back to Jo.”

“Of course. Stay safe Ellen.”

“As I can be.”

xxx

They were making a lot of phone calls lately, a lot of long distance ones, but that was the sort of thing that couldn't be helped when a person had family all over the place. This call, however...Tommy felt was one that should have happened long before now. He and Merton hadn't understood or even known about the many different views of Epsilons. They hadn't grown up with a pack the way Gil or Derek had.

Laura picked up. “Tommy?”

“Hey Laura. It's recently come to my attention that Epsilon's are treated differently than other wolves.”

“You've been talking to Gil huh?”

“Yeah. We have a guest who is related to Merton and he's been flirting with Gil...so we sat down with Gil and had a chat. Is Derek having any problems? And is there anything we can do to help?”

Laura was quiet for a moment. “There is this guy, Johnson, I have no idea if that's his first name or last. He's an Alpha and he's been trying to court Derek.”

“There are no actual territories up there right? In the city, I mean”

“There's never pack territories in the cities. He just showed up in the area one day, trying to recruit members for his pack on campus and caught Derek's scent.”

“How long has he been bothering your brother?”

“A little over a year I guess.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Yeah. You're kind of famous up here.”

“I'm what? Me? Really? ...how?”

“Do you know of any other wolves that are a True Alpha, closed a devils gate, and all the other crazy things you've gotten up to?”

“Uh...no.”

“Exactly. Johnson might back off if he knows my pack is allied with yours.”

“Okay, I'll see what I can do...anything else?”

“After you see this guy...could you maybe get in touch with Derek's Alpha?”

“Why? What is it about this Johnson guy that has you spooked?”

“Well, I can take him no problem. But this Alpha, he's 6'5, bigger all over than Derek...and LA...he's just a kid. I told Derek he can go back to Beacon Hills when LA is sixteen. And if Johnson follows and challenges the kid...”

“Yeah, I can understand why you'd be worried. Let me grab Lori and we'll head up to New York.”

“Not gonna bring Merton?”

“Not with him pregnant...Becka is pregnant too and she's under enough stress.”

“What happened?”

“An Archangel has her mate...and is using him for a vessel. It’s Michael, the one who is supposed to battle Lucifer at the end of the world. Yeah.”

“Shit.”

“Pretty much.”

“What about Gil and the relative courting him?”

“Funny thing, the guy that is sort of courting/sniffing around Gil hoping he'll go into heat? Is Gabriel, the Archangel...and creator of Merton and Becka's bloodline.”

Laura was very quiet for a long moment. When she finally made a sound her voice was strained. “So...that's why...Merton can do what he does? He's part Archangel?”

“Yep.”

“You have the most complicated pack.”

“You have no idea.”

xxx

The kids came tromping in from school and promptly attached themselves to Gabriel. The angel had a twin on each leg and the antichrist clinging to his back, he floundered for just a second, then managed to get into the swing of things and started stomping around like Godzilla. His fake roars and the childrens' laughter filled the castle and Becka cracked her first smile in days.

Lori, who had picked the kids up from school, watched the scene with a raised brow and nodded toward them. “Are you sure this guy is an Archangel?”

“Yep, and as far as we can tell he and Castiel are the only angels on our side.” Tommy eyed her. “You have a go bag packed?”

“In my car. Why?”

“Feel like a trip to New York City?”

Her eyes narrowed. “Are the Hales in trouble?”

“There's an Alpha that wants Derek, older, stronger, bigger. Letting him know the Hales have friends in high places wouldn't hurt.”

“We're flying right? Driving takes too long.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes...but I thought Vince could zap us up there and we could stay for a couple of days before he picks us up.”

Lori nodded. “You want to invite Terri?”

Tommy blinked. “That's not a bad idea. Give her a call for me?”

“Sure thing, boss.”

He rolled his eyes.

xxx

Terri was at the castle, in under an hour, showing up at the door with a backpack over her shoulder. “Bagwell reporting for duty.”

She and Lori high-fived and Lori pulled her inside. “Ready!”

Tommy gave Merton a quick kiss as his mate handed him his own bag. Merton gave him a worried look. “Laura knows your coming...try not to break New York City.”

“How could we possibly break an entire city?” Tommy asked.

“Well you are taking Lori.” Merton shot a grin at the Beta when she smirked and held a fist up playfully. “Kidding! Mostly. Vince, ready?”

Vince peeled himself away from Sparky who looked down at his smaller partner in annoyance. The familiar was not happy about his mate being so far away after being recently injured for the first time ever. No one really blamed him for that. Vince, however, rolled his eyes and stood up on tiptoe to plant a reassuring kiss on Sparky's lips before flitting to Tommy and the girls. “Vince is ready.”

 

Laura jumped up from her seat at the table when four figures suddenly appeared in her kitchen. When her brain registered who was standing there, however, she relaxed. Laura put a hand on her hip and glared.

“I thought you were going to take a plane.”

Tommy shrugged. “Vince is faster.”

Vince gave her a little wave before disappearing again. She blinked. “I see that. Do you want to get settled? Or go make an impression?”

“Impressions are good.”

She smirked. “Follow me.”

 

They found Derek in an old warehouse that the packs of New York City used for just about everything. One corner of it had even been converted into a sort of Skate Park. Derek was sitting with a small group of younger wolves, all Betas, all with their eyes averted from the huge Alpha that was leaning over Derek, smirking. Derek's eyes were glowing blue, and his claws were out, clenching the edge of the table he was sitting at. 

Laura cleared her throat. “Johnson. Didn't we talk about this?”

Johnson pulled himself up to his full height and sneered down at Laura. “We're just talking Alpha Hale. You're little brother's reputation is safe.” His dark eyes flicked to Tommy. “You brought new wolves into the city?” He sniffed in their direction. “And a human?” Johnson scoffed. “Someone get the human girl out of here. She doesn't belong. She could get hurt.”

One of Johnson's Betas moved forward to grab hold of Terri; but before he could touch her he was raised up in the air and shook, as if gripped by a giant toddler. Tommy let out an exaggerated sigh. “Terri. Put the puppy down.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, voice chipper. “I can whip up a tornado and throw him through a wall if you want me to Boss.”

“I'm sure.”

“Okay.” She smiled and the Beta dropped to the concrete floor with crack and a whimper. The way he scrambled away from them, holding his left arm to his chest, meant the arm was probably broken.

Johnson stared wide-eyed. “Who the hell are you?”

“Thomas Dawkins. The Pleasantville Alpha. Hey Derek.”

All of the tension had gone out of Derek at this point and he nodded at Tommy. “Hey.” He slipped away from Johnson and moved so that he was behind Laura and Lori. “Glad you could make it. You're mate didn't come?”

“Nah. Thought it might get violent and we have another pup on the way.”

Lori snorted. “Meaning you didn't want him to have a hormonal fit and level this place with a single spell.”

Tommy shrugged. “It would be hard to explain a Spontaneous Warehouse Combustion. You ready to go Derek? Laura promised to take us around and show us a couple of sights.”

Derek nodded. “You'll love the pizza.”

“Awesome.”

Laura smirked at the fuming Johnson. “Let’s go then.” She turned her back on Johnson...and when he reached for her she whirled, grabbed his wrist, and threw him about twenty feet. “Back off.”

Johnson glared and spit in their direction. “Well played Alpha Hale.”

Laura didn't reply, instead she led Derek out of the warehouse, and Tommy and his pack mates followed. They'd made their impression and their point. The Hale Pack was connected to a strong and well established pack. Johnson would have to back off or declare war.

And as far as the New York City packs knew, no one declared war on the Pleasantville Pack and survived.

XXX


	14. Checking In

Checking In  
calikocat  
Word count: 3981

Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus, Teen Wolf and Supernatural are not mine.

XXX

“You sure the kid won't be able to see us if we run into him?”

Vince rolled his eyes. “He won't see us. He won't hear us. He won't smell us. Vince has done this a dozen times and Sparky said it’s foolproof.”

“Right, sorry. You know...it’s just bad to show up in another Alpha's territory without permission. Even if the Alpha is a kid. So...”

“Where do you want to go?”

“Uh...” Tommy looked around them. They were on Main Street in the town of Beacon Hills. The Hale Pack's former territory. Current territory of a mystery Alpha called LA. “Laura said his dad is the sheriff. So Sheriff's station I guess.”

Vince grasped his arm and with a jerk and a whoosh they were in an office. In that office was a desk. And behind that desk was an older man, dark blond hair, face full of worry, and laugh lines. “He can't see us unless you tell me to drop the veil.”

“Right...drop the veil Vince.”

Vince snapped his fingers and gave Tommy thumbs up. Tommy cleared his throat and Sheriff Tom Stilinski's head shot up while his hand flew to the gun on his hip. “And you are?”

“Tommy Dawkins.”

Tom relaxed a little. “Laura said you were coming...how'd you...?”

Tommy motioned to Vince. “He's sort of an angel and zapped us here. More convenient since we live in Missouri.”

“An angel huh. You know an angel named Castiel?”

Vince and Tommy shared a look and they both nodded. “How do you know Cas?”

“He possessed me once.” The Sheriff chuckled. “He possessed my mom once too while she was driving. Scared the crap out of my son; he was in the car with her at the time. He had to take control of the wheel and get them to safety...and then he and the angel had a conversation until he removed himself from my mother.”

“Geeze.”

Tom motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. “Have a seat.” They did and he leaned back in his own chair. “So what is it you want to know?”

“Laura is just concerned about how LA is doing.”

“Oh? Any particular reason?”

Tommy nodded. “There's an Alpha that's been giving Derek some trouble.”

“Some guy named Johnson?”

“Yeah. He's backed off for now; I took a couple of my Betas to New York and made an impression. Johnson knows Laura's allied with me so he's backed off for now, but if he ever comes face to face with your son he'll probably challenge him.”

“This Johnson guy really that big?”

Tommy grimaced. “He's like 6'5 or so. Lots of muscle. I don't know what sort of Alpha he is though, and he tends to back down from the unknown.”

“Oh?”

He grinned. “The Betas I took with me? One of them is human, but she's telekinetic.”

“Ah. Scared him a bit?”

“Dude you should have seen his face when one of _his_ Betas lifted off the ground and started shaking back and forth in mid air. Priceless.”

“Do you know how he became an Alpha?”

“No.” Tommy shook his head. “Laura said no one knows much about him, just that he's a jerk.”

“Well I wouldn't worry too much about my son. He's already had to kill a few Omegas.”

“Holy crap. I didn't even become a werewolf until I was seventeen...didn't turn into an Alpha until after I was eighteen during a fight with some vampires.”

“Vampires...that's wonderful to think about.” Tom shook his head with a sigh. “Yeah. He thinks I don't know about the more recent ones, but he did a good job of disposing the bodies so I wouldn't have any extra paperwork.”

“And the not so recent ones?”

The sheriff snorted. “The first Omega dug up a couple of fresh bodies for the livers...then moved to even fresher bodies in the morgue. My son got there in time to stop him from eating an intern; except he panicked when the coroner came in and he hid the body in an empty drawer. So we had a John Doe with a snapped neck suddenly appear in the morgue. How the body got there has remained a mystery.”

“Oh god. Poor kid. He's gotten better you said?”

“Yeah. The only reason I know is because he told my mom.”

“She's in the know huh?”

“Of course. She's a Woman of Letters.”

Tommy blinked and looked at Vince. “Why does that sound familiar?”

“Merton's books?” Vince suggested.

“Huh. Maybe. Anyway, you think he'll be able to take on this Johnson guy if they ever meet?”

“I think my son is smart, crafty, and will kill to protect what's his. He decided Derek Hale was his when he was eight and Derek was fourteen. He's also a very good shot, and can use just about any weapon placed in his hands.”

“Huh. Good to know.”

“You know he could show up at any minute.”

Tommy nodded. “Yeah. We should probably go.” He reached across the desk and they shook hands. “Thanks for your time Sheriff.”

“No problem.”

Vince touched Tommy's arm and they were suddenly back in the castle. “Well. That was kinda reassuring.”

xxx

Tom reached for his cell phone the moment the visiting Alpha and the strange green haired man disappeared from his office. His mother answered with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

“Thomas?”

“Hey Mom. I was thinking maybe Stiles should spend some more time with you.”

“He spends quite a bit of time here already; he does need time to be a teenager.”

“I know, but this is important...can you step up his training?”

Her voice came over the line a bit frigid; which was his mom, protective of her family. “Why?”

“I just had a visit from a friend of Laura Hale's, another Alpha. He had to make an appearance in New York to let the packs there know the Hales have strong allies.”

“Who was this Alpha who visited you?”

“He introduced himself as Tommy Dawkins...couldn't have been thirty yet.” He heard a sharp intake of breath. “Mom?”

“Alpha Dawkins is a very good ally to have.”

“You've heard of him.”

“And then some.”

“Really. What can you tell me?”

“Well, you're right. He's not thirty yet, but he and his mate already have two children. And they have a reputation for being undefeated whenever someone or something tries to encroach on their territory.”

“Yeah. Tommy said he didn't even get the bite until he was seventeen.”

“Oh yes, he was attacked by a rogue Alpha. He and his mate did most of their feats during their senior year of high school...before they were even mated.”

“Feats like what?”

“Vampires, other werewolves, even demons...a true variety really.”

“So we definitely want this Alpha on our side.”

“We do. Now, tell me about the trouble the Hales are having in New York.”

“You can't tell Stiles. Not yet anyway.”

“Alright. So? Tell me son.”

“There was an Alpha trying to court Derek, one that didn't care when Derek said he'd already been claimed by another Alpha.”

“Hmm.”

“This Alpha is huge Mom. Bigger and older than Stiles.”

“Ah, so that's why you're worried.”

“Yeah.”

“Sweetheart, Stiles could just take him out from a distance with the rocket launcher, and we have wolfsbane laced ammo for all the projectile weapons.”

“...Rocket Launcher? Mom...I'm afraid to ask.”

“In the words of Stiles; “It was useful on Buffy and we might need it.”

“Sometimes I actually question letting the two of you spend any time together at all.”

“Nonsense, and don't worry so much. Stiles will be fine.”

“Uhuh. Just don't get caught target shooting with the rocket launcher.”

“Of course not. We're much too careful.”

“Bye Mom.” He hung up and shook his head. God. Some days he missed Claudia so bad. She'd have gotten a kick out of their son knowing how to fire a rocket launcher...Hell she'd probably want to learn how to use it.

xxx

Ellen hated not being able to do anything, just as much as Jo did, but she hid it better. Her girl hadn't left Castiel's side since they got there, not unless she absolutely had to. The worst part, for Jo, wasn't even the waiting; it was the not knowing if Castiel would wake up.

The worst part, in Ellen's opinion, was the way some of the nurses and doctors would give Jo pitying looks. Like they were just waiting, like vultures, to pull the plug so someone else could occupy the bed Cas was in. At least the bills were taken care of and they hadn't even had to scam a credit card to pay them.

The one blessing in disguise had been the nurse in charge of the floor Castiel was on. Whenever any of her subordinates got to staring too long she shooed them away with a single look that promised something akin to the wrath of God. Then she always looked at Jo with a smile and a nod for Ellen.

Ellen had bought her coffee more than once for that, and they'd talked. Several years ago her husband had been in a coma, was in it for six months, yet one day he woke up and had been fine ever since. She told Ellen and Jo to have hope. That she'd keep them in her prayers. Ellen tried not to wince at the prayer part and didn't say anything.

She appreciated the good will, but the last thing they needed was for angels to hear prayers regarding any of them.

 

Jo had fallen asleep. Or she assumed she had since it was daylight now, but she didn't move. She wasn't particularly comfy where she was, snuggled into Castiel's side on his hospital bed, but being curled into him was better for her mental state than just holding his hand. At least this way she could pretend that he was okay, that he would wake up at any time. That he would stare at her like he couldn't quite figure out why they did the things that they did, but happy to keep doing them. The hesitant touch of his fingers through her hair, was almost reverent, a prayer from a higher being to a lesser one.

That seemed okay though. She didn't pray to God anymore, just to Castiel...and sometimes Dean when she didn't feel like shooting him. She guessed Cas needed someone to pray to since God had broken his spirit. Jo was okay with that…Even if the prayer was only in his touch, never his words.

Like the fingers petting her hair even now.

Wait...

Jo lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into familiar blue eyes that gazed back in warm puzzlement. “Jo.”

She did her best not to lose it, did her best not to cry, a tear still made it past the wall of her determination and Castiel caught it with a fingertip. He gazed at the tear in wonder, then at her. Jo smiled and kissed him. Then she pulled back and smacked his chest. “You scared the Hell out of me.”

“Ow.”

“Serves you right. I'm going to find a doctor.” She started to get off the bed, but he tightened his grip on her, as much as he could.

“What happened? Did...did Dean...”

“He said no to Michael...but Adam sacrificed himself so Becka and the guys could get away.”

Castiel didn't fight the tears like she did. He let them come, his relief that Dean had refused Michael was so great. “I shouldn't have doubted him.”

“It’s okay to have doubt Cas.” Their fingers intertwined and she used her other hand to wipe away his tears. “So if the doctors ask you your name, its Daniel Hart; and you and I are engaged. Okay?”

“A cover story, I understand. About Adam...”

“He only said yes because the angels threatened Becka...and their baby.”

He blinked then nodded. “I remember sensing something about her, I wasn't sure if it was because she was different or not.” His puzzled look grew. “I shouldn't drink liquor stores anymore.”

Jo laughed; the sound of it brought her mother and the head nurse running into the room. Ellen stopped in the doorway for just a second and then strode to the bed and smacked the back of Castiel's head.

“Ow.”

“You kids have got to stop scaring me like that.”

“My apologies. We should call Dean now.” He glanced at Jo. “Or are we still mad at him?”

“We're still a little mad at him...but you should call.”

“Okay.”

 

They called Merton first to let him know they'd be checking out as soon as possible and would need a little more funding for pain medication. Only then did they call Dean. It took some explaining to Castiel that using cell phones in a hospital wasn't a good idea, he still didn't understand it, but he used the phone in his room to make the call.

“Hello.”

“Dean.”

“...Cas?”

“Yes.”

“We got a call from Ellen, she said you were brain-dead.”

“Yes, the doctors were quite surprised when I woke up.”

“Are you okay?”

“No...yes...”

“Which is it man?”

“I can probably walk, and Jo and Ellen are with me. So in that respect, I am okay.”

“Okay then...you're timing is actually pretty perfect. We've got a way to shove Satan back in his box.”

“How?”

“I'll tell you when you get here; we're about to head out and go after Pestilence. It'd help us out if you could pop in and give us a hand...Jo too.”

“I can't pop anywhere.”

“What?”

“Dean...I'm weak. You could say my battery needs to recharge.”

“Cas?”

“My head hurts. I feel hunger. And I'm wondering why God thought mosquitoes were a good idea because the bite I have won't stop itching.”

“You're human.”

“Yes.”

“Sorry.”

“I can meet you though, wherever it is you need me to be. If Ellen and Jo agree to drive me.”

“Yeah. Yeah okay, we can do that. Uh, meet us at Davenport, Iowa. There's a retirement home there. Pestilence will be there.”

“Alright...Dean.”

“What is it Cas?”

“I owe you an apology. You said no to Michael.”

“Cas.”

“You are not as broken as I believed you to be.”

“Thanks.”

“And Jo says we're still a little mad at you.”

“Right. Well give her a kiss for me anyway.”

“I will.” Castiel hung up and pulled Jo down to him to kiss her. “That was from Dean.”

xxx

“What's a Woman of Letters?”

Merton looked up from his research at Tommy who flopped down onto the nearest comfy chair in the library. “What?”

“What's a Woman of Letters?”

“I don't know.”

“Huh.”

“Why?”

“I just thought it sounded familiar. Like maybe we found something about them in the books once.”

Merton stilled, brain racing through all the knowledge he'd ever accumulated. “There's a Men of Letters I think. Or was.”

“What were they?”

“A secret organization of scholars who worked with Hunters.”

They shared a look and Tommy propped his head on a fist. “You think maybe a Woman of Letters was a girl, sorry, a woman who got into a guys only club?”

“Maybe. The MOL existed for about a thousand years collecting information on everything supernatural. Depending on when she joined she could have been one of the first to get into the society. Why?”

“Sheriff Stilinski's mom is a Woman of Letters.”

“Wait...the dad of Derek's LA?”

“Yep, and get this. Cas possessed him once.”

“LA?”

“No, the Sheriff...and his mom.”

“So LA knows Castiel?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. Was he trying on vessels?”

“No idea. Just that he scared the kid when he possessed his grandma because they were in the car and she was driving.”

“I can see how that would terrify someone.” Merton grinned. “So, are you satisfied with your trip?”

Tommy shrugged. “The kid has already taken out some Omegas that were causing trouble in his territory.”

“Taken out? As in killed them?”

“And disposed of the bodies.”

“Wow. I'm impressed.”

Tommy snorted. “What does it say about our lives when we're impressed by how well a teenager disposes of a body?”

Merton was silent as he thought about that. “This is one of those rare occasions when I don't have a response in my repertoire.”

“Got you stumped huh.”

“Much like the time you were wearing a button that declared you a 'Pony Person'.”

Tommy threw a cushion at him.

xxx

“So LA has been training.”

Laura blinked and eyed her phone. Derek, who'd been working out in the living room, stopped what he was doing and practically flew into the kitchen where she was attempting to cook. “Laura?”

She rolled her eyes and put it on speaker. “Yeah? And?”

“He's already successfully defended his territory more than once...and can probably shoot better than any Hunter that might come after him.”

“Shoot? A gun?” Derek asked. “Werewolves don't use guns.”

Tommy laughed. “I do. Not often because Merton is a better shot, but I do have a gun. The kids have had lessons...only Vince isn't allowed to shoot anything.”

Laura and Derek shared a look. “Why? The guy can shoot laser beams and plasma bolts.”

“He almost shot Merton with a crossbow once.”

“Oh. So you think LA can handle himself?”

“I'd say there's a really good chance of it. Any kid who doesn’t have a mental breakdown when his grandma is possessed by an angel while she's driving a car has it pretty together.”

“Angel?”

“Yeah, this angel we know was looking for the right vessel and took LA's grandma for a test drive. Kid had to steer the car to safety. Kept his head though and he and Castiel had a talk. I think your LA will be just fine.”

“Thanks Tommy.”

“You’re welcome.” There was a click and Laura pocketed her phone.

Derek glared at her. “You're checking up on him?”

“You were worried...we both were. Now we know that he can handle himself in a weird situation.”

Derek scowled at her and went back into the living room. Laura sighed, some days she didn't know what to do with her little brother.

xxx

They got to Iowa in time to save Sam and Dean. Sort of. Castiel had made it all the way to the room where Pestilence had the guys incapacitated. Which was further than Ellen or Jo made it. The two of them had started coughing up blood halfway down the hallway.

They managed to crawl to the doorway just in time to see Cas get his second wind and cut Pestilence's finger off along with his ring, the real prize. Then the Horseman gloated. Gave them a small victory smile. “Doesn't matter. It’s too late.” And then he was gone.

With him went the pain, dizziness, and blood on their lips. His words echoed in their minds and hearts though. Even with the ring now in Dean's hands...this didn't feel like a victory at all.

 

“Well it’s nice to actually score once in a while.” Bobby looked at them expectantly...when all they did was stare at him he raised a brow. “What?”

Ellen threw back a shot. “I don't think we did score Bobby.”

“You got the ring.”

Another round of staring finally brought Jo out of the kitchen. She walked past Dean to Castiel and handed him a glass of water, a sandwich and a couple of pain pills. “Might as well tell him.”

Sam sighed. “Something Pestilence said before he disappeared...'It’s too late'.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. We're just a little freaked out by whatever surprise he has tucked away for us. So if you have some actual good news, that'd be awesome Bobby.”

Bobby hesitated for a moment. “Chicago's about to become a ghost town. Worst storm this country has probably seen in more than a thousand years. We're talkin' a domino effect of natural disasters. About three million people are gonna bite it.”

Castiel swallowed a bite of his sandwich. “You're definition of good news isn't one I'm familiar with.”

Ellen took another shot. “I'm with Cas.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Well, here's the good part. Death will be there. You know, the Horseman who has the last ring you need.”

“You make it sound so simple. You have a plan to go with that info?”

“What? I have to make the plan too?”

“Bobby...how did you find that out?” Sam asked.

“What? I have connections.”

A new and familiar voice sounded from behind the boys in the kitchen. “And making new ones all the time.” Crowley smirked when everyone turned to look at him; he poured himself a glass of Bobby's whiskey as he smirked at them. The smirk turned sour at the first whiff of the cheap drink and he put it down with a grimace. “Honestly Bobby, that stuff will kill you. Hello boys.” He nodded at Ellen and Jo. “Ladies. Pleasure.” His smirk was back. “Well then, go ahead. Tell the family what we've been up to.”

Bobby never wanted the Earth to swallow him up so bad in his life as he did when Sam and Dean looked at him expectantly. Ellen too was staring. She even put down her shot glass. Castiel and Jo remained quiet. Sam's eyes were worried. “Bobby?”

Balls. “World's gonna end. What's one little soul against the lives of all those people?”

The anger in Dean's eyes was swift. “You sold your soul? After all the crap you gave me for selling mine?”

“I didn't know the pack then...You all here, and the pack, are my family. Those little kids need a world to grow up in.”

“Did you kiss him?” Sam asked.

“Sam!”

“What? Just wondering?”

Bobby sighed. “How else would I seal the deal? Idgit.”

“And here I thought you'd deny it.”

Bobby raised a brow and smirked at Crowley. “What? You think you’re the first sonofabitch I've ever kissed?”

That seemed to shock the demon a bit and his eyes glazed over, Bobby in no way wanted to know what Crowley was imagining.

Dean spluttered. “That was more than I wanted to know about you Bobby. Does Merton know you sold your soul?”

“No, and he don't need to know.”

“Bobby.”

“Let it go Dean.”

“I fully intend to give it back.” Crowley smiled. “Once this is all over and I'm sure you won't kill me. Call it my insurance. Now, if we're done talking about me, and Bobby, we have work to do.”

XXX


	15. What Price?

What Price?  
calikocat  
Word count: 4596

Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus, Teen Wolf, and Supernatural are not mine.

XXX

Dean stared at the red smear that had been Castiel. For a moment his mind flashed back to the handful of times they'd had together. The first time he and Jo had gotten the angel into bed...everything had been so new to Cas. It had been a long time since Dean had been with a virgin...and it was his first with a man. Cas had looked at them both with such wonder...like between the two of them Dean and Jo had shared the secrets of the universe with him. He'd still been so wiped out from time travel that he'd let the two of them do what they'd wanted to him. Dean had never been so careful with a partner and the care he'd shown Castiel had made Jo smile, almost cry.

Now Cas was dead, a snap of Lucifer's fingers and the angel was scattered bits of gore. God he was glad he'd lied to Jo about where they were going; glad he'd sent her and Ellen on that wild goose chase two states away. Because he doubted anyone would walk away from this alive. Jo was going to be destroyed just knowing they were all dead, no point in her seeing it happen.

He swallowed and looked to Lucifer and hoped Sammy was still fighting. “Sammy? Can you hear me?”

But the devil was in full control, complaining about Dean being a pain in the ass as he threw him onto the Impala. The windshield cracked and a feeling of dread filled him when Bobby took two shots. And then Lucifer snapped his neck.

“NO!”

“Yes!” Another punch.

Dean spun, blood sliding from his lips. “Sammy. Are you-?”

“Oh he's in here; he can see everything, feel everything. He's going to feel every bone you have break under his hands.” The hits kept coming.

Dean lost track of how many times those familiar oversized fists made contact. All he could do was try to reassure his brother. Let Sammy know it was okay. He wasn't leaving. Dean wasn't going anywhere. “It’s okay Sammy. I'm here.” More punches. “It’s okay. Not leaving you Sammy.”

And the hits stopped. Confusion settled over that familiar face. Rage. And then Sam was back in the driver's seat. He stumbled back and tried to smile.

“It's okay Dean. It’s gonna be okay. I've got him.”

Dean couldn't respond; he could only watch as Sam said the incantation and the gateway to Hell opened up. Sam edged toward it, fear and desperation on his face.

“Sam!” Shit. Michael was back. “You can't do this. I have to fight my bro-”

“Adam! Think of Becka!” Sam shouted. “Think of your daughter! You’re going to let these asshats destroy the world? Where is she supposed to grow up?”

Then Michael was at Sam's side and Dean figured it was over, but he was wrong. Adam, like Sam had taken over, because Adam turned to look at Dean and smiled a little. “He won't be alone.”

And then Sam and Adam, in full control of themselves, tipped into the hole and were sucked into Hell. The door closed with a flash of light and Dean crawled to the spot where his brothers had sacrificed themselves to save their family and the world. He stayed there, on his knees, not caring to move. He lost track of time, not knowing how long he stayed like that...but then he felt eyes on him and a presence.

When he looked up Castiel was standing over him, concern in his eyes, and sympathy on his face.

“Cas...you're alive.”

Castiel cupped his cheek. “I'm better than that.” The pain and swelling in his face was gone. Didn't matter though.

“Cas.” Dean couldn't quite stop his hands from tugging on the trench coat. “Cas.”

“I know.” And Cas didn't need words, because sometimes, like now, he simply got it and pulled Dean closer. The trench coat hid his face and Dean let the tears fall, just for a moment. There was no one to see except Cas, and Cas was letting him hide his face anyway. So why not?

He stopped, probably sooner than was healthy and wiped the tears away and got to his feet. “Cas? Are you God?”

“That's flattering Dean, but no. If I was God I'd pull them out and give them back to you. I'm sorry.”

“Did he?”

“Bring me back? I can only assume, I have no other explanation...I can do this for you though.”

“Do what?”

But Castiel was already walking toward Bobby's body. As he knelt by him Castiel touched Bobby's forehead. There was a sound of mending bones and then Bobby was breathing and sitting up, eyes wide and in shock, possibly slightly horrified by whatever he'd just seen in Hell. Cas gave Bobby a nod...and then he was gone.

Dean and Bobby were alone. And they still had to break the news to the pack...not to mention Jo and Ellen...

Fuck. 

Dean wondered how long they could put it off.

xxx

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear. “Well...”

“Well what did you expect son? You lied to her and didn't give her a choice about any of this.”

“Bobby, you and I both know Lucifer would have killed them both. I didn't...”

“You didn't expect to live.” Bobby slammed his cap down on his desk. “You wanted this to be a suicide mission.”

“What else could it have been, Bobby? Why else would I cut all ties and say goodbye.”

“Kid.”

“Don't you kid me. You didn't want to tell the pack about it either. Not about selling your soul and not about the big show down.”

“You're right. I didn't. I still don't. But what you're doin' to Jo-”

“Sam wanted me to live some kind of normal life. Jo won't stop hunting.”

“You're goin' back to Lisa aren't you?”

“I've lost everything else.”

“I'm still here. You've still got Castiel, and if you weren't such an idgit you'd still have Jo.”

“I'm just so tired Bobby. Of all of it. I'm out.”

Bobby sighed. “Okay...I get it...and not many can get out of the life. So I understand you grabbing this chance with both hands. I still think you should be patching things up with Jo.”

“No. She's...she's got Cas.” Dean swallowed and gave a sad smile. “They're better for each other...without me.”

“Idgit.”

“Maybe, but this is what I want.”

xxx

“Hello Jo.”

Jo looked up from the gun she'd been cleaning at the rickety table. “Hey Cas.”

The angel approached her and sat in the chair across from her. “Ellen called.”

Jo carefully put her gun together. “You know about Dean.”

“Yes.”

“Did he even say goodbye to you?”

Castiel kept up his usual stare. “I did not give him the chance. I just left.”

“But you...we both know how you feel about him.”

“Yes. Just as we both know how you feel about him. Just as we know the path he has chosen.”

“And what about you?”

“I suppose I will go back to Heaven. With Michael gone...it’s bound to be chaos.”

“Gabriel is alive. Maybe he could help?”

“Gabriel ran away from Heaven a long time ago. I doubt he would come back now.”

“Yeah. So?”

He tilted his head in confusion. “What?”

“This is goodbye?”

“I suppose. Though if you truly need me, you only have to pray to me, and I will do my best to come to you.” He stood as if to disappear but Jo grabbed his arm.

“You don't say goodbye very well.”

“I've never needed to before.”

“Mom will be gone for a while. She's busy charming younger men and taking their money at the pool hall.”

“I am aware.”

She rolled her eyes. “So we have time. We can make it a long goodbye.”

“I don't understand-” He started to say, but Jo pulled him closer, her hands slipping around to grip his ass. “Oh. Yes. We can do that.”

“Good.”

“As long as you don't pray to me whenever you want a long goodbye.”

She stood, leaving her hands where they were, and continued to pull them together. “You don't have to wait for a prayer Cas. Just come down whenever you want, open invitation.”

He gave her a small smile. “I accept.” And then he let her push him down on the closest bed.

xxx

The door opened and Lisa stared at him for a long moment, mouth open just a bit in surprise. “I...I didn't think I'd ever see you again.”

“Kinda surprised me too. I didn't expect to survive.”

“So...you're here...to...”

“Yeah...it’s not too late for that beer is it?”

“It’s never too late Dean.”

And then he was moving into her arms and holding tight. It was different from Jo, really different from Cas, and maybe not as right. But being near either of them hurt too much right now. Lisa was...a haven from the pain maybe. From everything that he was, that he didn't want to be anymore.

Maybe that would be enough.

xxx

“What do you mean we can't be there for the final battle?” Becka yelled, angel blade in hand and pointed at a certain archangel.

Gabriel's eyes were actually a little worried as he held up his hands in a placating fashion. “Uh because it would be suicide, both of my brothers are stronger than me and there is no way we're taking the two of them on. Besides, two of you are pregnant, and believe me I know that pregnancy is no picnic. I don't know what the prophet told you, but our job is gonna come after. A rescue mission into Hell. You'll need an angel to lead you down there and to lead you back out.”

“Isn't that just as dangerous as being on the battle field?” Merton had his arms folded and was frowning at their heavenly ancestor, his own blade was still hidden away in his jacket, but in easy reach.

“Not as much no, because I'm sneaky. Also we're going to need time to rally our forces. The kids certainly aren't going.”

Merton and Tommy's eyes met and they nodded. “That's for sure. They can stay with my parents.” Tommy offered. “Their house is warded.”

Merton frowned. “Bobby will probably go with Dean to the final show down.”

“Free will kiddo.” Gabriel shrugged. “Not much you can do about that.”

“No...so I may need to give Laura a call. If we don't make it back the twins will need an Alpha...and Jesse will be all the muscle Laura will ever need.”

“So who's going into Hell with us?” Gil asked.

“Shouldn't you stay here cutie?”

Gil looked at Gabriel for a moment and then focused on Tommy. “I'm going.”

“It’s Hell, Gil. This whole mission is strictly voluntary.” Tommy eyed his mate. “I don't suppose I could convince you to volunteer to stay home.”

Merton laughed. “Only if you want to share a bed with me ever again.”

“Right. But we can make Becka stay home though...right?”

“‘Fraid not Alpha-pants.” Gabriel gestured to the still angered woman, who looked ready to murder everyone with her shiny blade. “Becka is the key. We'll need her for the most direct route to the cage. Blood to blood, the little tyke inside of her will lead us straight to Daddy and Uncle Sam.”

“So I'm going.” Becka demanded to know.

“I'll have to insist on it.”

“Good...then I don't have to stab you.”

“And we're all happy about that. So, who else is going?” Gabriel asked cheerfully. “Is the mutt with the built in flame thrower going? Where exactly did you find a fire breathing Hellhound? They aren't supposed to do that.”

“Sparky found us...he doesn't know why he breathes fire.” Merton pulled out his phone. “I've got to make some calls. When is the final battle going down?”

Gabriel grinned and flickered a few steps out of reach. “About two weeks...ago.”

Jaws dropped all around. Gil groaned. “You're losing points here Mister.”

“I'll get them back, just in time for your heat.”

“Not at the rate you're going.”

“Can we set him on fire with the holy oil...do we have holy oil left?” Becka asked.

“Let’s wait on the holy oil, sis. Let me make my calls. The sooner we have a rescue party together the sooner we can rescue the boys. Someone check in with Dean and the others please, we'll reconvene in an hour.”

xxx

An hour later and Merton seemed to be the only one with good news. “So Carol, Terri, and Garth are en route. What is our actual game plan Gabe?”

“We use a blood spell to find our way to Lucifer's cage, Becka and I will be in the front. I'd prefer to have the flame thrower with us. You and the wolves can be in the middle, and Vince and Mind Girl can watch our backs.”

“Garth and Carol?”

“The Werecat?”

“Yeah.”

Gabriel nodded. “Someone needs to stay behind and make sure the door stays open. We don't want to get trapped in there.”

“Sounds reasonable. Tommy? Any news?”

“Yeah...not all of it good. Dean has given up Hunting. I didn't actually talk with him, but Bobby had a lot to say on the matter.”

“And?”

“Dean went back to Lisa and Ben. Jo and Ellen are hunting...no one’s heard from Castiel since it happened...”

Becka gripped Tommy's arm. “What did happen?”

He put his hand over hers. “Sam and Adam managed to get control of their bodies back and they jumped in. Adam wouldn't let Sam go on his own.”

Becka took a deep breath. “And if Michael had been left behind he would have tried to let Lucifer out again.” She sighed and dabbed at her eyes. “Adam wouldn't let that happen. God, this is so messed up.”

Tommy pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss at her temple. “We'll get him back.”

“Thanks.”

Merton gently pulled Becka from Tommy to give her a hug as well. “We'd better do a couple of rituals. We'll need our focus and strength for a trek into Hell.”

“Meditation?”

“Wouldn't hurt. Gabriel?”

“I'll need to do a little of that myself. Takes a lot of power to open a door to Hell.”

Merton frowned. “Couldn't we use the Devils' Gate in town?”

The archangel blinked. “Right...I'd almost forgotten about that one. I mean who puts a Devils’ Gate in a white lattice work gazebo.” He snorted. “That will help. But I'll still need to put up some illusions and shields. Don't want anyone to see it open or walk into it...besides us I mean. Or ya know, have a bunch of demons come flying out. Good thinking kid. Now, you kids prepare yourselves, I've got to get some ingredients together for those illusions I mentioned. Later.” He flickered out of sight.

“I thought angels couldn't pop in and out of here.” Becka murmured.

“Vince can...it could just be our bloodline that's immune to the wards, and I made an exception for Cas. Come on, we have work to do. Tommy?”

Tommy nodded. “I'll give Laura a heads up so she'll know what to do if we don't make it back.”

“Thanks.”

xxx

“Should I be worried with how often you're calling me?” Laura asked when she picked up.

“Maybe. I may need a huge favor, one that I may not be able to pay back.”

“What's going on Tommy?”

“So, most of the pack is going on a rescue mission.”

“Where to?”

“Hell, as in the literal Hell. Becka's mate, and his brother, saved the world...and we're gonna try to get them out of Lucifer's cage. If we don't make it back, the kids will need an Alpha. There's no Alpha that I trust more than you.”

“Are you insane?”

“Well we're not gonna leave Adam and Sam in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. They're archangels and bound to be a little pissed that the guys stopped the Apocalypse.”

“I get that...but...if your pack is gone...”

“If I die the Alpha Power will probably pass to Adalynn, or the bad guys might just keep me alive down there. Either way Jesse will keep her grounded...and with the antichrist in your pack no one will give you any trouble.”

“Stop sweetening the deal, you know I'll take the twins in.”

“Good. So I'll text you just before we head down and if you don't hear from us in a couple of weeks after that, we probably didn't make it.”

“A couple of weeks?”

“I don't know how long it’s gonna take to get there and back. So yeah, a couple of weeks.”

“Okay. Good luck Tommy.”

“Thanks.”

xxx

It took another week to get everything ready.

They gathered around the gazebo in the park just after sunset and Gabriel started the spell. It was different than the one that Lester, the demon, had used back in high school, but then they were going straight down into the cage.

Each post of the gazebo had a sigil painted on it with a mixture of whatever rare ingredients Gabriel had collected and mixed with some of Becka's blood. The ritual to open the gate was simple, though no one but the archangel understood the Enochian words. There was a quiet rumble, and the floor of the gazebo was gone, a spiral staircase appeared, leading down into the slightly glowing hole.

“Okay kids, let’s go.” Gabriel had his blade in one hand and held the other out to Becka. “Stay close. Flame Thrower, you're taking point.”

Sparky snorted and flashed to his canine form, taking point as commanded. The rest of them fell in line, Tommy and Merton directly behind Gabriel and Becka, Lori and Gil behind them and Vince and Terri brought up the rear.

Garth, Carol and Casper watched them head down, standing ready in case everything went to crap. The few stragglers left in the park never noticed them, Gabriel's illusion and shield spell didn't allow it. No one was sure what would happen, or which job was harder. Actually going into Hell, or waiting, not knowing what was happening down below. Either way, neither job would be fun.

xxx

The trip down was long, but nothing jumped out and tried to kill, eat, or maim them. Gabriel's illusion spell seemed to work in many ways. As long as they kept to their path no one noticed them.

It made Merton think of the novel, Journey to the Center of the Earth, except without the dinosaurs, or the general adventure. In fact walking into Hell was pretty boring. Sure there seemed to be some chaos going on around them, but the demons, and they looked pretty ugh in their true form, couldn't see them as long as they stuck to the path.

Anyway, boring. Until they got to the cage.

Demons tended to avoid the cage, no one would go near it, the screams within were a very effective deterrent. The screams didn't even sound human...but Becka...her eyes widened...and she forced back a sob.

“Adam.”

“Easy kid. No one said it would be easy.” Gabriel grimaced and looked at the large doors. “Get ready to run. Mind Girl.”

“My name is Terri.”

“Whatever, I need you to open these doors and keep them open. Gil, Lori.” He tapped Gil's chin. “Don't let anything out of here but us.” Then he turned to look at Sparky and Vince. “You two, cover fire only. I'll do what I can to keep my brothers busy. You three,” He gestured to Tommy, Merton and Becka. “Get the boys out.” He turned back to face the doors. “Let's go.”

The doors opened slowly, just enough for two people to slip through. “Hurry.” Terri muttered; her eyes closed in concentration. “They're heavy.”

Gabriel slipped through first and they followed after.

It was hazy inside the cage, and at first they thought it was fog...but the smell confirmed it was actually smoke...from burned flesh. The screams were louder here.

The next few moments were actually a blur. There were flashes of light as the archangels fought, and Vince provided the cover fire Gabriel needed to stay alive. When Sparky shot Lucifer and Michael with black fire both angels screamed and collapsed.

But it was the break they needed. Adam was curled in on himself, broken and bleeding, on the stone floor. Tommy scooped him up and immediately leached some of the pain from him, and then had to hold back a cry. That much pain...Tommy had never felt anything like it before.

“Jesus.”

Adam's eyes opened, they were dazed, and Merton wasn't sure he could see anything. “Sam.” The name was whispered. “He's still here.”

“I'll find him, go.” And Becka was moving further into the smoky haze.

“Darn it. Tommy, get him through the door.” Merton didn't look back to see if his mate followed the order. Instead he went after his sister.

Becka screamed. Merton ran faster and when he saw Lucifer with his hand buried in Becka's side...he lost it. Somehow he zipped forward, faster than he should have, and buried his blade in Lucifer's heart. There was a bright flash as the archangel fell back, but Merton didn't pay him any attention. He was too busy healing Becka.

“I couldn't find Sam. I couldn't sense him. He's not here.”

“That's okay. Just hang on.”

There was a pained scream and suddenly Gabriel was at their side. “Time to go.” He scooped Becka up. “Run.”

They barely made it to the doors. Michael had found Lucifer's body and let out another scream, this one enraged. He appeared just behind them and tried to make a grab for Merton.

“You!”

But Merton slipped through the doors as Vince slashed Michael's throat with a green angel blade that he hadn't had ten minutes ago. It didn't kill the archangel, but it made him stumble back, and Sparky blasted him with black fire again before they dove for the closing door.

They made it through just as Terri collapsed, blood running from her nose. “Ow.”

Merton looked around at their pack. Becka, Adam and Terri seemed to be the only ones injured. “Now what?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Vince? Gotta enough juice to take us to the stairs?”

Vince nodded. “Vince can do that.” And then a tumble later they were at the bottom of the spiral staircase. Vince passed out and Sparky shifted back to catch him.

“Crazy Freak.” He murmured fondly before taking point again and walking up the stairs. Gabriel followed, carrying Becka, and Tommy was behind him. Merton, Lori and Gil brought up the rear and watched their backs.

xxx

The air around the gazebo smelled like sulfur when they surfaced and practically tumbled out of the lattice work structure. Gabriel stared at the entrance to Hell and said another incantation; the blood painted on the gazebo fizzled and evaporated, and the pit disappeared, leaving behind a wood plank floor.

Garth, Carol, and Casper looked exhausted.

“It is about time!” Carol growled, kitty fangs flashing. “I did not think it would take so long!”

They all looked rather confused. Tommy shrugged. “How long were we gone?”

Garth stood with a groan. “Four days, man.”

“Huh.” Gil nodded as if it made sense. “No wonder we had to take so many breaks.”

xxx

All the necessary calls were made. Tommy to Laura to let her know they were alive and she didn't have to take in the kids just yet. To his parents to let them know they needed a day to settle in...and to Bobby. To let him know they got Adam back...but Sam hadn't been there.

Bobby, of course, yelled at them over the line for a good five minutes, until Merton took the phone from Tommy. “Bobby. I know you sold your soul to a demon. So unless you want to talk about that stupid stunt, let it be. We made it out.” And he hung up.

They finally finished healing Becka, who was still weak because of whatever Lucifer had done to her. He hadn't just tried to injure her body, but her soul as well. The baby was okay, but she was on strict bed rest, as was Adam. His body had been easy enough to heal...his mind however...

He'd been at Lucifer and Michael's mercy for almost a month, Earth time anyway. For Adam it had actually been ten years. There was no guarantee that he'd ever recover. Gabriel tried to put up a mental shield...but Adam thrashed and wouldn't let him. The only thing that seemed to calm him...was being close to Becka. So they were holed up in one of the guest rooms.

Terri recovered within a day while Vince took a little longer. But by the end of the week Terri, Carol, and Garth were back on the road, back to their everyday lives.

And by the end of the week Gil's heat finally hit. The stress of everything had finally pushed him over the edge...and at first he'd tried to barricade himself in his room...alone. But Gabriel was an expert sweet talker...and Gil was more than interested. Tommy was glad for the one way soundproofing, even if they couldn't completely block the smell of Gil's heat or sex.

And...it was over. They'd saved Adam.

But Sam…

Adam swore Sam had still been in there, but Adam was broken and not right. There was no way of knowing what had happened in the cage. No way of knowing what had happened to Sam. They had tried.

Merton scryed for Sam, but got mixed results each time. He never quite gave up, scrying for him once a week at least.

But life went on, and their home was as active as always. The kids had school, there were more kids on the way, Becka and Adam needed help getting back on their feet and a couple of Omegas decided to challenge Tommy for his territory.

The Omegas were sent packing...and they eventually made up with Bobby. But then a couple of vampires tried to move into Pleasantville. Things hadn't been this busy and hectic since high school. The monsters seemed to have gone a little nuts. All they could do was deal with what came at them.

Because life went on; and they had to live it.

And then two months later Dean showed up on their doorstep with Lisa and Ben...and Sam.

...what the...

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone not familiar with Big Wolf on Campus [tumblr](http://calikocat.tumblr.com/search/bwoc/) can provide an interesting view of it. And there's also [bigwolfoncampus.org](http://bigwolfoncampus.org/)
> 
> And you can watch Big Wolf on Campus on [veoh](http://www.veoh.com/find/?query=Big+Wolf+on+Campus).


End file.
